Visions du futur
by a.a.k88
Summary: Contenu: C/A, X/An, B/S, W/Oz, W/T Spoilers: Situé dans la saison trois de Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic traduite, vous connaissez le deal : elle n'est pas à moi, c'est juste pour mon plaisir, et le vôtre, j'espère..**

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Titre: **Visions du futur  
**Auteur: **Psycgurl  
**Estimations: **PG 13  
**Contenu: **C/A, X/An, B/S, W/Oz, W/T  
**Spoilers: **Situé dans la saison trois de Buffy.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages du monde d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait. Les visons ont été prises des transcripts de Buffy et Angel sur Buffy's Spirit.  
**Notes: **Ceci est situé dans le passé, avec des événements du présent.

* * *

**Part 1**

" Hey je viens juste pour vérifier un livre, donc ne pensez pas que je viens ici pour vous voir les gars." Dit Cordélia alors qu'elle enfonçait les portes de la bibliothèque. Tous les Scoobies à la table ne la regardèrent même pas, excepté Alex.

" Merci Dieu!" s'exclama Alex ironiquement à son ex-petite amie. Cordélia roula les yeux.

" Alors, de toute façon Buffy comment était la patrouille hier?" dit Willow, ignorant les deux qui avaient commencé à se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Cordélia parte pour aller trouver son livre.

" Bien, moi et Angel étions en train de combattre toute cette troupe de vampires. Soudainement cet énorme vampire vint…et je veux dire énorme…donc j'étais…" continua Buffy, bavardant avec Willow, Oz, Alex et Giles. Cordélia écouta de derrière les étagères. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle était tellement intéressée dans tout ce truc du combat contre les démons et pourquoi elle traînait toujours autour d'eux. Soudainement Angel éclata à travers les portes.

" Hey, je viens juste d'entendre qu'un certain démon est en ville. Apparemment il projète de trouver la Tueuse. Ma 'source' a dit que le démon avait dit qu'il était 'mala ab futura'. Je crois que le démon est un démon futurus." Annonça Angel à Giles, ignorant légèrement les autres.

" Ok quelqu'un d'autre veut me joindre dans un huh?" dit Alex.

" Mala ab futura. Maléfique du futur. Hummmm…un démon futur. Je crois que oui…" répondit Giles à Angel.

" Tu sais, je vais te joindre dans ce huh?" dit Buffy à Alex. Giles réalisa que tous les autres le regardaient avec des yeux confus.

" Oh oui, désolé. Mala ab futura est du Latin pour maléfique du futur. Angel peut avoir raison dans le fait que c'est un certain type de démon futurus, un démon futur. Toutefois il y a beaucoup de démons futur différents. Etre maléfique du futur limite ce démon à peu près 50 000 autres espèces de démons futurus."

" Donc, que font-ils exactement?" demanda Oz.

" Ca dépend du type de démon futurus. Ils font beaucoup de choses différentes."

" Hey tout ce que je veux savoir c'est : comment le tuons-nous?" dit Buffy.

"Je ne suis pas sûr…je pense que nous devrions le rechercher."

" Wow…une soirée recherche…les choses ont tellement changé depuis que je suis partie. Désolé de vous abandonner quand les choses devenaient **justement **intéressantes!" remarqua sarcastiquement Cordélia et elle fit aux autres un regard souriant. Elle ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque pour être saluée par un énorme démon poilu avec des cornes pourpres. Cordélia cria. Angel, qui était le plus près de la porte, saisi son bras et la tira rapidement plus loin. Angel et Buffy prirent leur position de combat.

" Allez gros et poilu! Donne-moi ce que t'as!" railla Buffy au démon. Le démon resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et marmonna quelques mots et puis il souffla dans la pièce. Une brume de couleur cerise passa de sa bouche et couvrit les habitants de la bibliothèque.

" Que diable!" s'exclama Alex comme la brume les entourait, les empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

" Giles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Buffy.

"Je ne sais pas." Tout le monde commença à chasser la brume et après quelques minutes, la brume avait disparu.

" Le démon est parti." Remarqua Angel, faisant un geste vers la porte.

"Je vais faire des recherches. Tout le monde va et essaye de trouver ce démon. Faites-moi savoir si vous y arrivez. Ne le tuez pas." annonça Giles.

" Ok, séparons-nous." ordonna Buffy aux personnes dans la bibliothèque.

" Oui, c'est une sage idée. Buffy et Willow vous allez vérifier le cimetière, Alex et Oz vous allez au Bronze, et Angel va et patrouille dans les alentours…cherche le démon. C'est important. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il nous a fait." instruit Giles.

" Euh…et moi?"parla Cordélia de l'extrémité de la table.

" Tu veux te joindre?"

" Bien la chose m'a plutôt consumée aussi…vous les gars me traînés dans cette merde de démon tout le temps!"

" Hummm…très bien Cordélia…hummm…va avec…Angel. Je veux que vous reveniez ici plus tard. Maintenant dépêchez-vous jeunes gens! Nos vie peuvent être en danger!" ordonna Giles. Quand il reçu des regards bizarres il continua.

" Bien peut-être pas en danger…**encore**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Angel se tourna pour regarder la fille à l'autre extrémité de la bibliothèque avec qui il était obligé de patrouiller. Elle souffla légèrement à être oubliée et Angel laissa échapper un petit grognement.

'Tout le monde sauf elle aurait été ok, même Alex. Non, Alex n'aurait pas été capable de se battre aussi bien. Hahahaha…' Angel fit un petit rire méchant pour lui-même.

Bientôt tout le monde quitta la bibliothèque. Avant de partir, Buffy fit un petit sourire rassurant à Angel. Ensuite Angel se tourna pour regarder la brunette qui sorti un petit miroir compact et commença à vérifier son maquillage.

" Prête à y aller?" demanda Angel, ennuyé.

" Ouais…gros démon pelucheux…nous voilà!" Angel roula les yeux et les deux quittèrent ensuite la bibliothèque.

Angel menait le chemin à travers les rues de Sunnydale, tandis que Cordélia suivait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Cordélia parla.

" Hey, désolé à propos de ça…je sais que personne ne veux être coincé avec la Reine de Mai…surtout toi."

" Huhhh quoi…Je-Je n'ai j-jamais…"

" Ca va Angel. Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses. Pour quelques raisons je peux juste dire ce que tu penses. Enfin ça et je ne suis pas stupide. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que les gens pensent de moi…surtout eux. J'veux dire je parle beaucoup, me plaint beaucoup et, bien, fait beaucoup la garce…" commença Cordélia. Angel se tourna vers elle avec un regard étonné.

'Donc elle était consciente des noms et commentaires que les membres du Scooby Gang lui posaient.'

" Tu ne fais pas... beaucoup la garce…" répondit maladroitement Angel.

" Pssh…dans quel monde tu vis? Tu penses que je suis une garce…tu sais que je suis une garce… diable, je sais que je suis une garce…"

" Je ne pense pas que tu es une garce…juste légèrement mal comprise."

" Ouais, comme si c'était différent. Mais hey, j'veux juste m'excuser du fait que tu sois coincé avec moi ok?"

" Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois ici. "

" Mais tu es un solitaire…"

" Et?"

" Par conséquent tu veux être seul…"

" Pas tout le temps…parfois c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi." dit Angel, puis, pour quelques raisons, il fit un sourire à la brunette.

" Wow, un sourire…c'est un début. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent… tu as un super sourire."

" Merci." répondit Angel. Il était réellement content avec le compliment que Cordélia lui avait fait.

Ils marchèrent encore dans un silence inconfortable. Cordélia était sur le point de parler encore quand un gang de vampires les entourèrent, elle et Angel.

" Ahhhhh!" cria Cordelia, s'accrochant au bras d'Angel. Angel la poussa délicatement derrière lui.

" Cours!" ordonna Angel à Cordélia.

" Attends…je ne te quitte pas. J'veux dire il pourrait y avoir d'autres vampires par-là." dit Cordélia, prenant position près d'Angel.

" Je pense que tu es plus en sécurité en courant que d'être ici Cordélia."

" Je ne pars pas!"

" Tu ne peux pas beaucoup aider …"

" Je ne pars pas, ils pourraient m'attraper…"

" Vas-tu faire ce que je demande pour une fois?" rétorqua Angel. Alors qu'il dit les mots, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire quelque chose auparavant. Les vampires avancèrent vers eux et Angel poussa Cordélia derrière lui, hors de tout danger. Cordélia était sur le point de se plaindre davantage quand soudainement une vision flasha devant ses yeux.

_

* * *

"__Cordy ! Est-ce que tu peux faire ce que je te demande, juste une fois, sans discuter ok?"_  
_Angel et Cordélia, était debout devant une armoire avec des armes et puis bougèrent à travers un certain hôtel._

_"__Je ne discute pas, je dis juste que je serai plus en sécurité avec toi que seule à la maison…" répondit Cordélia, suivant Angel. Les deux était en pleine argumentation dans un excédent de souci l'un pour l'autre._

* * *

Quand la vision fut finie, Cordélia remarqua qu'elle était tombée par terre. Une main s'étira devant elle. Elle regarda vers le haut avec des yeux confus pour voir la main d'Angel. Son autre main tenait un pieu et des petits tas de poussière couvraient la route.

" Hey tout va bien maintenant…c'est fini maintenant."

_

* * *

"Ok, __C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est fini."_

_"Ok."_

_Angel aida Cordélia à se relever du sol d'un certain hôtel. Elle tint son cou en douleur et il la consola, et ôta ses cheveux courts de son visage._

* * *

Angel trébucha un peu à cause de la vision qu'il vit. Angel se tourna pour regarder Cordélia qui le regardait aussi.

"Je viens juste d'avoir une vision…je-je t'ai vu…" bégaya Angel.

" M-mais ça n'était pas toi…" continua-t-il.

" C'était moi avec des cheveux court n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu une image aussi…de nous. Comme ça, presque les mêmes mots…mais autre part."

" Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici."

" Ouais."

" Allons le dire aux autres. Nous devons trouver ce qui s'est passé."

" Ok…allons-y." Angel l'aida à se relever du sol et elle frotta ses jambes. Ensuite ils marchèrent lentement vers la bibliothèque, perdu dans leurs pensées.

' Pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel et moi étions ensemble? Comment se fait-il que soudainement je semble le connaître mieux que n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie entière? Attends…est-ce que ce lui m'a appelé Cordy?' Cordélia pensa alors qu'elle jeta un regard au vampire avec une âme. Il regardait juste devant lui dans ses propres pensées.

' Cordélia et moi? Et Buffy? Pourquoi est-ce que ce moi s'inquiète tellement pour cette fille que je connais à peine?' pensa Angel. Ses yeux remplis de confusion et d'incertitude.


	3. Alex et Oz

**Part 3** Alex and Oz

" Wow, le Bronze est peu rempli aujourd'hui. Hey dois-tu jouer?" demanda Alex alors que les deux entrèrent dans le hall de la salle.

" Non, un nouveau groupe de fille joue."

" Hummm…sont-elles sexy?"

" J'en saurais rien. Willow est la seule fille pour moi."

" Ouais… Willow est sexy…" répondit Alex, se rappelant ses quelques baisers avec elle. Il s'arrêta ensuite abruptement, remarquant le regard différent sur le visage d'Oz.

" Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous…encore…" bégaya-t-il rapidement.

" Hummm…hey je doute qu'un gros monstre poilu viendrait ici."

" Le Bronze est habituellement où tous les méchants viennent. Tous les innocents pour manger à la fois." répondit Oz, reprenant son visage calme.

" Tu me donnes plutôt envie de ne pas être ici, là tout de suite."

" Oh… désolé."

" Hey n'est-ce pas la nouvelle fille avec qui Cordélia était l'autre fois?" dit Alex après que les deux se soit assis à une petite table. Il pointait une fille à une table…cherchant une place entre tous les ados.

" Je crois, oui."

" Devrions-nous aller et dire bonjour?"

" Tu peux si tu veux."

" Elle est…différente…non, je vais sûrement m'embarrasser moi-même et renverser du soda sur elle ou quelque chose comme ça."

" Ca fait rien d'essayer…"

" Oh bien, je ne vais probablement plus jamais la revoir de ma vie." Répondit Alex.

_

* * *

La fille et Alex sont assis autour d'une table, avec Willow et une autre fille en face d'eux._

_" Quoi? Je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense…" dit la fille se tournant vers Alex. _

_" C'est vrai, chérie?" _

_"Tu es attirant et possèdes de nombreuses bonnes qualités.!"_

* * *

" Ok, maintenant ça c'était bizarre."

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Oz, remarquant que la tête de son ami venait juste de se jeter en arrière et que ses yeux semblaient glacés.

" J'ai juste vu certaines sortes d'images de moi et…elle. Mais…je crois que c'était une autre fois…"

" Vraiment…elle?" demanda Oz indiquant la fille dont ils parlaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Ouais…je crois que nous étions un couple…elle avait une bague au doigt aussi. Je crois que nous étions fiancés!"

" Whoa…c'est bizarre."

" Ouais, je sais! C'est quoi ce truc de vision?"

" J'voulais dire toi être fiancé."

" Oh…hey!"

" Désolé…"

" Que devrions-nous faire?"

" Je pense que nous devrions aller le raconter à Giles."

" Ouais, je ne pense pas que le monstre vient ici." Ensuite les deux quittèrent la table et se dépêchèrent vers la porte.

" Attends, Alex! J'ai oublié que j'avais laissé ma guitare ici durant la répétition ce matin. Laisse-moi juste aller la prendre."

" Dépêche…je t'attends ici." Répondit Alex. Puis Oz se dépêcha vers l'arrière du Bronze. Il ouvrit un des petits placards de l'arrière et vit sa guitare et la prit.

_

* * *

" Le numéro deux était 'How You Remind Me' de Nickleback…" **(N/A j'aime cette chanson!)**  
__Carson Daly révéla la chanson numéro 2 sur TRL. Puis il continua. _ _" Et le numéro un de cette semaine…la nouvelle chanson des Dingoes Ate My Baby."_

* * *

Oz regarda sa guitare et sourit à ce qu'il vit. Ensuite il se précipita vers Alex.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps?" pleurnicha Alex.

" J'ai vu une image aussi."

" Vraiment…c'était quoi? Etais-tu fiancé?"

" Non…je crois que j'étais une star…"

" Vraiment…wow."

" Ouais…c'était cool." Les deux firent une pause, pensant.

" Huhhhh…nous devrions vraiment aller voir Giles." Dit Alex alors que Oz hocha la tête et les deux repartirent à la bibliothèque.


	4. Buffy et Willow

**Part 4** Buffy and Willow

Buffy et Willow flânaient au hasard dans le cimetière, autour des tombes et des pierres tombales.

" Pour quoi penses-tu que ce stupide monstre poilu est ici?" demanda Buffy à sa meilleure amie.

" Il est un démon futur…peut-être qu'il est venu du futur?"

" Qui aurait cru que les gros démons étaient si dur à trouver."

" Hey tu veux que j'essaie ce nouveau sort?"

" Quel genre de sort?"

" Ca rendra plus facile pour nous de trouver le démon. Ca nous dirigera vers le démon."

" Est-ce dangereux?"

" Allez Buffy, la magie n'est pas dangereuse."

_

* * *

"__Qu'en penses-tu, fraises ?" dit un sorcier alors que des__ étincelles rouges s'échappent de ses_ _doigts. _

_"__Peux-tu en supporter un peu plus_ _?" _

_Il lança un éclair rouge vers le plafond. Le jet de la lumière magique montra Willow __qui flottait dans les airs, __entourée d'une bulle d'énergie magique. Les yeux de Willow étaient fermés. Quand ils s'ouvrirent, Willow vit une vue de l'espace. La noirceur et les étoiles étaient tout autour de l'endroit. Willow flotta dans la cape d'étoiles, d'un air rêveur. Elle tendit la main pour toucher quelques étoiles_.

_Soudain un démon apparaît, portant le corps d'une femme morte dans ses bras. Willow hurla et tomba au sol alors que le sorcier regardait en spectateur._

* * *

" Whoa…"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Will? T'as plutôt zoné."

" Je ne sais pas…j'ai juste vu quelque chose de vraiment bizarre."

" Quoi?"

" J'ai vu comme un mirage ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais l'air d'être défoncée…avec de la magie. Cet homme me faisait danser dans le ciel et j'ai soudainement vu un démon et suis tombée au sol."

" C'est bizarre. Est-ce que c'était comme le démon?"

" Non…c'était un sorcier ou quelque chose comme ça…je crois. Et l'autre démon était effrayant…il avait une femme morte dans ses mains."

" Beurk…"

" Ouais."

" Peut-être que tu as eu une rêverie ou un cauchemar."

" Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que c'était…c'était tellement réel et vivant…"

" Bien je ne vois rien d'autre."

" Je suppose que t'as raison…il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Peut-être que j'ai juste comme un cauchemar magique ou quelque chose comme ça…peut-être que c'est comme un effet secondaire d'une certaine magie." dit Willow se forçant à croire que ce n'était pas réel. Elle…Willow…ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose comme ça.

" Hey as-tu entendu ça!" dit Buffy sautant soudainement et pointant une pierre tombale.

" Entendu quoi? C'est juste une pierre tombale."

" J'ai entendu un craquement par-là. Comme si quelqu'un marchait…"

" Tu penses que c'est le démon?"

" Allons vérifier…je doute que ce soit un gros montre énormément poilu mais ça pourrait être un vampire tueur."

" Tous les vampires ne sont-ils pas des tueurs?"

" Ouais…bien excepté Angel."

" Ouais excepté Angel." Elles marchèrent silencieusement à travers le cimetière.

" Buff?"

" Ouais…"

" Comment c'est d'être avec Angel…mais de ne pas être avec lui? Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

" Tu veux dire comment nous ne sommes pas un couple…juste amis."

" Oui…"

" Ca fait mal. Mais c'est pour le mieux je pense. Si nous étions ensemble de mauvaises choses se produiraient mais..."

" Mais…" incita Willow.

" Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriverait s'il n'était pas ici avec moi…" finis Buffy.

_

* * *

Quelqu'un marcha vers une tombe avec un petit bouquet de fleurs. Alors que la personne avança plus près de la pierre tombale et plaça les fleurs sur la tombe, les mots sur la pierre tombale devinrent nets…_

_Buffy Anne Summers  
1981-2001  
__Sœur bien-aimée  
Amie dévouée  
Elle a souvent sauvé le monde._

* * *

" Oh mon dieu!" s'exclama Buffy, saisissant sa tête.

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Buffy?"

" Je viens d'avoir une image…" Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Buffy.

" De quoi?" insista Willow.

" De m-ma tombe!"


	5. Giles

**Part 5** Giles

" Hummm…futurus démon…j'ai fait sept satanés bouquins et tout ce que j'ai trouvé sont les futurus démons qui mangent les bébés…" maugréa Giles pour lui-même et il prit une gorgée de son thé.

Il chercha dans un autre livre dans sa main…rien. Frustré, Giles frappa le livre sur la table.

" Ahhhhh…ma tête me fait si mal! J'ai besoin de médicaments…hummmm je crois que j'ai laissé de l'aspirine dans mon bureau." Giles trébucha jusqu'à son bureau en tenant sa tête. Il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir du bureau et en sortit la petite bouteille de prescription. Il mit deux aspirines dans sa bouche et les avala avec son thé.

" Stupides démons et recherches… si seulement je pouvais vivre une vie loin de tout ça…" gémit Giles alors qu'il s'effondra sur la chaise de son bureau.

_

* * *

Buffy et Giles sont assis dans une salle d'entraînement._

_"__Je ne peux pas y arriver sans vous." Dit Buffy. _

_"__Tu le peux. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais. Tant que je resterai ici, tu te tourneras toujours vers moi dès que tu rencontreras des obstacles que tu penseras ne pas pouvoir surmonter, et j'interviendrai parce que… parce que… parce que je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir." répondit Giles. _

_"_ _Moi non plus. Je déteste souffrir. J'ai déjà bien assez souffert." _

_"__Crois-moi, je déteste te causer plus de souffrance, mais..." _

_Il s'arrêta alors que Buffy était au bord des larmes. _

_"__Je t'ai enseigné tout ce qu'il fallait pour être une Tueuse, et ta mère t'a enseigné tout ce dont tu as besoin pour affronter la vie. Tu… tu ne pourras te rendre compte de ça qu'à partir du moment où tu seras forcée d'être seule." _

_"__Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant que vous savez où j'étais, par où je suis passée ?" _

_"_ _C'est maintenant ou jamais. La tentation de renoncer va être très forte, et je ne peux pas laisser…" _

_"__Alors je ne le ferai pas ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Vous pouvez être là et je peux toujours être forte." _

_Ils restèrent silencieux alors que Buffy fixait Giles anxieusement. _

_"Buffy, __j'y ai pensé… sans arrêt. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire."_

* * *

Giles sembla perplexe alors qu'il regarda autour de la pièce pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose d'autre qui était là avait provoqué la vision. Il ôta ses lunettes, les frotta avec sa chemise et les remit en place…commençant à cligner des paupières furieusement.

" Que diable était cela?" proclama-t-il à lui-même secouant son siège. Il avala son thé en quelques gorgées.

" Etais-je en train de quitter Buffy?" Giles ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi il quitterait Buffy et la laisser s'occuper des choses toute seule. Bien qu'il puisse y penser parfois, il ne voudrait jamais abandonner Buffy, ses amis ou sa vie à Sunnydale.

" Je la quittais quand elle était visiblement le plus vulnérable…je la quittais toute seule. Comment pourrais-je faire ça?"

Giles regarda encore autour de la pièce et puis se replongea dans ses livres. Il devait trouver ce qu'était ce démon et ce qu'il lui faisait et pourquoi…vite.


	6. Tout le monde

**Part 6** Tout le monde

" Laissez-moi comprendre ça…vous avez tous eut une vision…aussi?" demanda Giles une fois que tout le monde soit revenu. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la bibliothèque autour d'une table.

" Aussi?" questionna Buffy.

" j'en ai également eu une…"

" Humm…je suppose que nous avons découvert ce que ce monstre nous a fait." marmonna Alex.

" Maintenant…nous devons découvrir ce que ces visions nous montrent…et pourquoi. Angel…qu'était ta vision?" demanda Giles alors que les yeux de tout le monde se tournèrent vers Angel. Angel avait été perdu dans ses propres pensées et fit soudainement un petit bon en l'air et lança un regard inconfortable à Cordélia.

" Hummm…je-j'ai vu fondamentalement m-moi…"

" Oui…" incita Buffy.

" Je me suis vu en train d'aider C-Cordélia à se relever du sol d'un hôtel…je la c-consolais." Les yeux de Willow et d'Alex s'ouvrirent grand alors que Buffy haleta.

" Toi et Cordélia?" Dit-elle à Angel, bouche bée.

" Hey…j'suis assisse juste ici tu sais!" répondit Cordélia, remarquant les réactions que son nom avait causé. Elle du leur sourire.

" Je l'aidais juste à se relever." Répondit Angel, s'excusant auprès de Buffy.

" Oh…qu'as-tu vu Cordélia?" dit Giles se tournant vers elle après avoir frotter ses lunettes.

" J'ai également vu moi et Angel…mais on était comme en train de se disputer…"

" Oh vraiment?" dit Buffy, se redressant tout de suite.

" Bien il allait aller combattre quelque chose et voulait que je rentre à la maison…on était à cet hôtel…donc au fond c'était comme une dispute pour la sécurité de chacun…" continua Cordélia en regardant Buffy.

" Oh." répondit Buffy.

" Toi et Angel? Dans un hôtel?" hurla Alex.

" Hey…je vous dis juste ce que j'ai vu!" répondit Cordélia. Puis Angel se tourna vers Cordélia.

" La sécurité... de chacun ?"

" Ouais... un peu comme ce qu'il s'est passé y a un moment." Répondit-elle avec difficulté.

" Oh." dit Angel alors que son esprit errait au loin encore une fois.

" Hey qu'est-ce qui s'est passé y a un moment?" demanda curieusement Buffy.

" Rien." Dit innocemment Cordélia.

" Quelque chose d'autre?" demanda Giles à Cordélia.

" Pas vraiment…oh mais j'avais des cheveux courts…jusqu'aux joues…plutôt mignon." Répondit Cordélia en montrant la longueur de ses cheveux. Angel sourit légèrement…mais puis s'arrêta soudainement.

' Whoa…pourquoi ais-je souri?'

" Hummm…et toi Alex?"

" J'ai vu cette fille… à qui je pensais demander de sortir aujourd'hui…et nous étions comme en train de discuter…Willow était là aussi avec cette autre fille. Et je crois que nous étions fiancés…" Cordélia, qui prenait une gorgée d'eau, la recracha sur la table.

" Toi…Alex? Fiancé? Maintenant ça c'est quelque chose que je dois voir!" railla Cordélia.

" Hey!"

" Combien tu l'as payée? Etait-elle laide?" continua-t-elle.

" Elle était une de tes amies!" rétorqua Alex avec un sourire.

" Quoi! Attends…laquelle? Etait-ce Harmony? Oh mon Dieu! Tu étais fiancé avec Harmony!" Ensuite les deux commencèrent à se crier l'un après l'autre.

" Ok…les enfants…on se calme…nous avons ici un plus gros problème qu'Alex étant fiancé avec Harmony… ce qui par la même occasion est…ewwwww!" interrompu Buffy.

" Ca n'était pas Harmony!"

" Svp…nous avons un problème sérieux ici. Et toi Oz?" répondit Giles.

" Au fond j'ai vu MTV que la chanson de mon groupe était numéro un."

" Vraiment? Wow…mon petit ami est une star!" s'exclama Willow alors qu'elle donna un bécot à Oz sur la joue.

" Hummm…et toi Willow?" Les yeux joyeux de Willow s'assombrirent ensuite.

" Bien…euhhhh…j'étais surmontée de magie ou quelque chose comme ça…un sorcier me faisait danser autour…c'était embrouillant…" bégaya-t-elle.

" Elle était défoncée avec de la magie." répliqua Buffy en passant.

" Buffy!"

" Tu as dit que tu l'étais!"

" Vraiment?" demanda doucement Giles à Willow.

" Oui…je crois qu'oui."

" Oh…"

" Mais je sais que je ne ferais jamais ça…" bégaya Willow.

" On sait que tu ne le ferais pas." dit Oz alors qu'il la consolait.

" Et vous Giles?" demanda Buffy.

" Bien…c'est dur."

" C'est dur pour tout le monde…crachez le morceau vieil homme." Dit Alex.

" Je q-quittais Sunnydale…je te quittais, Buffy."

" Quoi?"

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi…je suis sûr que ça a devait être pour une bonne raison."

" Wow, cette journée ne pourrait pas devenir pire!" maugréa Buffy pour elle-même.

" Qu'as-tu vu Buffy?" demanda doucement Angel. Elle se tourna pour regarder les autres et déglutit.

" j'ai v-vu ma tombe."

" Quoi?"

" J'ai vu une tombe à moi…avec une pierre tombale et des fleurs et tout."

" Es-tu sûre que que c'était toi?" demanda calmement Giles.

" Je crois que je connais mon nom et il était sur la pierre tombale…excepté que sur ma p-pierre tombale ça disait également 'sœur bien-aimée'…je n'ai pas de soeur." Répondit Buffy, alors qu'il y eut quelques murmures.

" Une soeur? Morte?" répéta Angel, déconcerté.

" Ouais…je vais mourir."

" On ne sait pas ça." répondit Angel, plaçant sa main sur son épaule pour réconfort. Cordélia regarda les deux et pour quelques raisons s'agita.

" Ouais…bien Giles a dit que c'était un démon futur…pas vrai Giles?"

" Bien oui…"

" Donc de façon évidente, il nous montre notre futur."

" Est-ce vrai Giles?" demanda Willow.

" Bien…je crois que Buffy a raison. Ce démon futur particulier nous a montré notre futur à travers des visions. Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations à propos des visions elles-même, leurs conséquences et pourquoi elles nous sont montrées…pas encore."

" Donc maintenant nous savons ce qu'il nous a montré. Maintenant nous voulons savoir pourquoi…" commença Buffy alors que les autres se tournèrent pour regarder les livres.

" Hummm…je sais que ça devient intéressant et tout…mais il est tard…j'ai besoin de sommeil." répondit Cordélia se levant. Les recherches n'étaient pas son truc.

" Cordélia a raison…vous avez tous besoin de dormir. Nous continuerons ceci demain. Rendez-vous ici à la bibliothèque demain matin…vous tous."

" Ahem…" toussa Angel alors que Giles le regardait.

" Oh oui désolé… après l'école alors…dans l'après-midi." Ils se levèrent tous et quittèrent la bibliothèque lentement. Ils étaient tous perdu profondément dans leurs pensées à propos de ce que leur futur leur réservait et ce que le futur de leurs amis renfermait.


	7. Cordélia et Angel

**Part 7** Cordélia and Angel

Cordelia sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

" Whoa…quand est-ce que c'est devenu si noir?" Elle lança un regard à sa montre et eut sa réponse : 1:00 du matin.

" Oh bien…c'est pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la maison de toute façon."

" Tu ne devrais pas dire cela tout haut à Sunnydale." Dit une voix derrière Cordélia alors qu'elle fit un bond. Elle sortit rapidement la masse qu'elle transportait dans son sac et la souleva vers l'intru. Puis elle reconnut la personne.

" Angel! Un peu effrayant!" hurla-t-elle à la figure sombre et soupira ensuite avec soulagement.

" Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

" Tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque."

" Désolé."

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon?" marmonna-t-elle en remettant la masse dans son sac, ensuite elle en sortit ses clés de voiture.

" Bien…je rentrais à la maison…par-là. T'ai vue." dit Angel indiquant un chemin.

" Huhhhh…et?"

" Bien il est tard…j'ai pensé que j'allais t'aider à rentrer chez toi en toute sécurité. Les autres sont tous partis avec au moins une autre personne."

" J'ai une voiture." Répondit-elle, agitant ses clés devant lui.

" Désolé de t'apprendre ça…mais les démons…ils peuvent rentrer dans les voitures. Ils voient un innocent en train de conduire… ils prennent ça comme un challenge. Ils font leur petit chemin jusqu'à la voiture et puis en extirpent leur victime hors…oh et ils volent également la voiture… tu sais après avoir tuer la victime. Crois-moi j'ai vu ma part de démons de voiture." Répondit Angel alors que les yeux de Cordélia s'agrandirent avec peur.

" Bien… c'est le pire des cas de scénario." continua Angel… il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait lâché tout ça pour terrifier l'adolescente.

" Arghh…ok…allez…mais tu devras rentrer chez toi par toi-même." dit Cordélia alors qu'elle souffla.

" Hey j'essayais juste d'être sympa… tu sais t'amener chez toi en toute sécurité… pas pour être un fardeau. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide alors…" dit Angel alors qu'il se retournait et commença à marcher au loin. Vite, il sentit une main sur son épaule et fut violemment retourner.

" Ok… tu m'as foutu les jetons maintenant...monte!" cassa Cordélia alors qu'elle poussait pratiquement Angel sur le siège passager.

'Qui aurait cru qu'Angel… une fois le Fléau de l'Europe pourrait se faire mener par le bout du nez si facilement par une pom-pom girl!' marmonna Angel pour lui-même. Ensuite Cordélia démarra la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers sa maison. Après un moment de silence elle prit parole.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi? Je sais que c'est pas ton sujet favori pour discuter, mais comment vont les choses avec toi et Buffy?"

" Quelles choses?"

" Tu sais…être amis… comment ça va?"

" C'est dur…mais c'est pour le mieux." répondit Angel. Wow, il était réellement en train d'avoir une conversation intime avec Cordélia!

" Comment vont les choses entre toi et Alex?" demanda-t-il en passant. Il remarqua ensuite une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'une de ses mains caressait son estomac. Puis Angel se rappela soudainement que Buffy lui avait raconté l'incident de Cordélia et comment Alex et Cordélia avaient rompu.

" Oh je suis d-désolé… j'ai ou-oublié…" bégaya Angel. Un coin de son esprit commença à se demander : pourquoi bégayait-il pour le pardon de Cordélia?

" C'est hummm…ok… mais hey peux-tu croire toute cette connerie sur le démon futur? J'veux dire… ça voudrait dire… si cela était notre futur… nous serions ensemble." dit Cordélia changeant rapidement de conversation.

" Oui. Nous ensemble hein? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demanda négligemment Angel alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder. Cordélia rougit.

" Hummm… regarde ma maison est ici." Répondit-elle rapidement. Angel remarqua qu'elle avait roulé bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée et qu'ils avaient atteint sa maison en quelques minutes. Ils sortirent de la voiture et il la raccompagna jusqu'au seuil.

" Tu vois… pas de vampires ou de démons pour m'extirper de ma voiture." dit Cordélia debout sur son seuil. Elle trifouilla avec les clés de la porte.

" Oui… bien, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai?"

" Uh huh…hummm…salut alors." Répondit-elle, ouvrant finalement la porte. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur.

" Salut." répondit Angel inconfortable.

" Merci pour avoir fait sûr que j'arrive ici en toute sécurité… ça veut dire beaucoup."

" Y a pas de quoi."

" Bien, je te vois demain alors."

" Ouais. Salut."

" Salut." répondit Cordélia. Elle s'arrêta brièvement puis donna un bisou à Angel sur la joue avant de fermer rapidement la porte. Angel resta debout sur le seuil… entendant Cordélia courir en haut des escaliers. Il plaça une main à l'endroit où Cordélia venait juste de l'embrasser et traça gentiment ses doigts tout autour.

" Wow." Marmonna-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.


	8. Willow et Oz

**Part 8** Willow and Oz

" Peux-tu y croire?" s'exclama Willow alors que Oz et elle marchait vers sa maison. Elle frappait du pied jusqu'à sa maison pratiquement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la bibliothèque. Elle marmonnait entre ses dents et bouillonnait de colère. Oz n'avait jamais vu son innocente Willow comme ça.

" Quoi?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

" Mon futur…n'as-tu pas entendu? Je vais devenir une certaine sorcière obsédée par la magie."

" Will…"

" Tu vas être une super star et je-je vais être…une magicoolique." bégaya Willow à son petit-ami.

" Willow… nous ne savons pas si cette chose nous montre notre vrai futur. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'une magicoolique est un mot…"

" Bien tu le saurais, pas vrai!" répliqua Willow. Elle regarda ensuite au visage blessé de Oz et son expression s'adoucit.

" Je suis d-désolé Oz… c'est juste que voir que mon futur va peut-être tourner comme ça. Que je vais devoir recourir à un sorcier pour me fournir une overdose de magie… c'est dégoûtant." Dit Willow alors qu'il la recueillait dans ses bras.

" Je comprend. Willow…cependant ça ne va peut-être pas être ton futur… peut-être que c'est pour te montrer de ne pas aller dans cette direction ou quelque chose comme ça." Oz caressa sa main une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

" Peut-être…"

" De façon évidente, il y a une explication pour ces visions et demain nous allons potasser et la découvrir. Ne t'inquiète pas… je sais que tu ne tourneras jamais comme ça."

" Tu as vraiment rationnel tu sais ça. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?" murmura Willow alors qu'elle se blottit contre Oz et planta un baiser sur sa joue. Une réalisation soudaine la frappa et elle fit une pause.

" Est-ce que ton futur me mentionnait?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

" Hummm… pas vraiment… la mienne était comme une vision un-personnage."

" La mienne ne te mentionnait pas non plus." Répondit Willow. Ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir alors qu'une pensée entrait dans son esprit.

" Et?"

" Penses-tu que nous sommes ensemble… dans le futur?" dit Willow le regardant profondément dans les yeux.

" Willow…"

" Oz, si je suis comme ça… si c'est mon futur… penses-tu que nous serions ensemble?"

" Je ne suis pas sûr… mais je suis presque certain que nous serions ensemble. Je suis sûr que je ne te quitterais pas à un moment comme ça Will."

" Donc tu es sûr que nous serons ensemble?"

" Majoritairement. Et même si nous ne le sommes pas… je me convaincrai… et toi…autrement."

" Je suppose. Je t'aime Oz… tu le sais ça pas vrai?" répondit Willow, légèrement anxieuse.

" Oui biensûr que oui. Et je t'aime. Willow… ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller … nos futurs vont bien aller." Willow hocha lentement la tête alors qu'ils atteignaient son seuil. Elle lui fit un bisou d'aurevoir et l'étreignit étroitement.

Une fois que Oz parti, elle ferma la porte et ensuite Willow retourna dans ses pensées. Est-ce que Oz et elle pourraient ne pas être ensemble dans leur futur? Qu'est-ce qu'une popstar voudrait faire avec une sorcière dépendante de la magie? La peur de le perdre contrecarra son esprit. Comment serait-elle capable de survivre sans lui?

Oz marcha jusque chez lui. Il savait que Willow passait un moment difficile en voyant un futur comme ça. Mais et si c'était vrai? Est-ce que Willow deviendrait une sorcière maléfique? Bien qu'il ait promis à Willow qu'il les convaincrait tous les deux qu'ils allaient être ensemble dans le futur… un coin de son esprit semblait lui dire qu'ils n'allaient même pas tenir une autre année.


	9. Conversations Buffy, Alex et Giles

* * *

**Part 9**: Conversations - Buffy, Alex et Giles

" Ma vie va être nulle!" gémit Buffy alors que Giles la conduisait elle et Alex chez eux.

" Buffy…" commença Giles.

" Non… écoutez…ma vie va être de la merde. Je vais mourir. Et quelque part avant ça vous allez me quitter… vous allez me laisser pour mourir!" pleura Buffy, alors que Giles restait silencieux.

" Buff…tu sais que Giles ne te laisserait jamais pour mourir." Proclama Alex du siège arrière, remarquant le visage blesser de Giles.

"Hey, au moins tu vas avoir le bon futur… tu ne vas pas être mort… tu vas être marié. Tu vas être marié avec Harmony."

" Je ne marie pas Harmony!" protesta Alex.

" Ok…" répondit Buffy en roulant les yeux.

" Ca n'était pas Harmony! C'était cette nana ex-démon." hurla Xander.

" Qui? Anyanka?" dit Giles.

" Ouais."

" Peut-être que Cordélia avait raison. Ne pouvais-tu pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'un démon pour te marier?" demanda sarcastiquement Buffy.

" Elle était un démon, ok? Elle ne l'est plus."

" Donc… j'suppose que ton futur va chier aussi."

" Hey pour tout ce que tu sais, je serais peut-être heureux avec elle."

" Ouais ouais… elle te mènera probablement par le bout du nez." Buffy savait qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur… n'importe qui le serait s'ils avaient découvert qu'ils allaient mourir… n'est-ce pas?

" C'est quoi ton problème Buffy? Simplement parce que tu ne vas pas avoir un bon futur ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas. Au moins je vais avoir quelqu'un… la dernière fois que j'ai vérifier, tu allais crever! Sans Giles et sans Angel!" rétorqua Alex. Il mordit ensuite sa langue après que les mots furent sortit de sa bouche. Buffy se tourna vers lui, la bouche grande–ouverte et les yeux protubérant.

" Buffy… je suis désolé." S'excusa rapidement Alex, réalisant l'ampleur de ses mots.

" Oh mon dieu! Tu as raison… je n'aurai pas Angel… Angel me quittera aussi. Il va me quitter… pour être avec Cordélia!" s'exclama Buffy.

" Buffy, je doute qu'Angel te quittes… spécialement pour Cordélia." Dit doucement Giles regardant la fille à côté de lui.

" Pourquoi? Si vous pouviez me quitter… pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel ne pourrait pas?"

" Buffy…" commença Giles.

" Vous avez entendu leurs visions… c'était Angel et Cordélia. Angel et Cordélia! Et ils étaient dans un certain hôtel… montrant du concerne l'un pour l'autre… se consolant l'un l'autre. Je ne suis pas une super scientifique Giles… mais même moi, je sais qu'ils vont être ensemble dans le futur… 'Ensemble!'" souligna Buffy faisant des petits guillemets en l'air.

" Buffy… peut-être qu'Angel et Cordélia sont juste amis…" répondit calmement Giles. Buffy se calma un peu et se tourna vers lui, considérant la possibilité.

" J'espère que oui Giles… j'espère que oui."

" Buff, allez. Vous vous aimez tous les deux pas vrai… et je suis sûr qu'Angel n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi… spécialement Cordélia! Crois-moi quand je dis que Cordélia est incapable d'aimer." Répondit Alex amèrement.

" Whoa… c'était un peu bas." dit Buffy, réagissant aux mots d'Alex à propos de Cordélia. Elle n'était pas bonne amie avec Cordélia, mais elle savait que la fille avait été blessée… vraiment blessée… quand elle avait attrapé Alex et Willow ensemble. Peut-être que Cordélia avait aimé Alex? Son esprit se concentra ensuite sur les autres mots d'Alex et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient vrais. Angel ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait beaucoup d'explications pour les visions d'Angel et Cordélia. Il y avait beaucoup d'explications à pourquoi lui et Cordélia étaient ensemble.

" Buffy a raison, Alex. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas juger Cordélia. Si elle est avec Angel dans le futur… continuer à se battre contre les démons… elle a probablement changé." énonça Giles.

" Peu importe. Elle déteste les démons… Elle déteste se battre… Elle nous déteste." Répondit Alex.

" Maintenant qui est méchant? Tu sais Alex… Je crois que tu sais que tu l'aimais… mais tu l'as blessée. Et ça te blesse. Tu ne veux simplement pas l'admettre." répondit Buffy, notant l'attitude froide d'Alex. Puis les yeux d'Alex se glacèrent avec tristesse et il resta silencieux.

" Humm…Buffy, Alex nous y sommes. Ne soyez pas en retard demain. Nous devons découvrir les raisons à pourquoi ce démon nous montre nos futurs…ou s'ils sont nos futurs réels." répondit Giles alors que Buffy et Alex sortaient de la voiture. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et dire aurevoir à Giles. Puis ils se tournèrent pour se donner un regard méchant et ensuite prirent des chemins séparés.

Alex marchait dans une transe alors qu'il se rappelait les précédents mots de Buffy. Il savait qu'il y avait plus dans la relation de Cordélia et lui que ce qu'ils montraient devant les autres. Peut-être qu'il l'avait aimée. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait aimé. Mais il savait qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble… ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. Au moins quelque part le long du chemin ils seraient heureux… avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son esprit vagabonda ensuite vers Anyanka… sa futur fiancée et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Dans le futur, ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble. Il avait un pressentiment qu'il finirait avec la femme parfaite… dans la parfaite relation.

De l'autre côté de la route, Buffy faisait son chemin jusque chez elle. Son esprit ne pouvait toujours pas laisser partir les doutes qu'elle avait pour son futur. Quand est-ce que sa vie irait soudainement si bas sur la pente? Là pour le moment elle avait à la fois Giles, un homme qu'elle considérait comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eut… et Angel, l'amour de sa vie. Mais tôt ou tard ils la quitteraient tous les deux… peut-être simultanément… et elle décéderait. Elle savait que Giles voulait croire que ça n'était pas leur futur… mais elle avait pressentiment que ça l'était… et d'une façon ou d'une autre, que la vie après la mort… allait devenir pire.


	10. Rêves Buffy

**Part 10**

**(N/A.1 Dans les quelques chapitres qui vont suivre, les rêves des personnages sont des flashs de leur futur (seulement s.3 d'Angel & s.6 de Buffy).!**

**N/A.2 Dans chaque flash la personne qui parle sera écrite comme "Cordy:…" et chaque visions les visions ont été prises des transcripts de Buffy sur Buffy's Spirit sont fondamentalement séparées par

* * *

au début et à la fin de la vision. J'en ai éditées certaines d'entre elles en y enlevant quelques parties non-pertinentes… donc si vous vous rappelez une ligne qui devait entre… c'est pour ça qu'elle n'y est plus! Les prochains chapitre sont fondamentalement un groupe de visions… mais il y aura quelques discussions sur elles par après.)**

**Rêves - Buffy**

Buffy se dirigea vers sa chambre, exténuée.

" Buffy? C'est toi?" appela sa mère alors que Buffy trébuchait dans le vestibule.

" Oui maman."

" Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Pourquoi es-tu si tard? Il est 2h du matin." demanda Joyce.

" Truc de tueuse."

" Buffy on est en semaine. Je sais que tu as un travail vraiment important mais…"

" Je sais maman… je sais. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler le matin? Je suis vraiment fatiguée."

" Tu te sens bien?" demanda la mère de Buffy alors qu'elle posait une main sur le front de Buffy.

" Je vais bien maman… je suis juste fatiguée."

" Bien, ok alors chérie… vas te coucher. Nous parlerons le matin. Bonne nuit." Joyce fit un bisou à Buffy. Buffy entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. En quelques minutes, elle s'endormit. Buffy grogna alors qu'elle revoyait l'image de sa tombe encore et encore dans son esprit… jusqu'à ce que d'autres flashs prirent la relève.

_

* * *

Alex: "__On parle de ressusciter les morts__. Ca__ me semble mal__."_

_Tara: "__C'est mal.__"_

_Willow: "Elle pourrait être prise au piège!"_

_

* * *

Alex, Anya, Willow et Tara faisant leur rituel de résurrection. __

* * *

Le corps de Buffy reprend vie. __

* * *

Une main sort brusquement de la terre, suivi par Buffy, qui se tire hors de sa tombe. Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air et regarde autour d'elle, d'un air hagard _

* * *

Buffy remua inconfortablement dans son sommeil. _

* * *

Willow__: "Buffy?"_

_Anya: "__Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ?__"_

_Willow: "__Elle est sous le choc__."_

_Dawn: "__Buffy, s'il te plait… Ecoute-moi._ _"_

_

* * *

Buffy ferme les yeux, ne se retournant pas. _

_Dawn: "__Tu m'as dit que je devais être forte__... e__t j'ai essayé__. (en pleurs) __Ca a été dur sans toi__."_

_Buffy a toujours les yeux fermés, fronçant les sourcils. _

_Dawn: "__Je suis désolée. Je promets d'y arriver. Je le ferai. (toujours en pleurs) Si tu es avec moi. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. __Vis__!"_

_

* * *

Dawn ayant Buffy dans ses bras. _

_Dawn: "__Tu es en vie et tu es à la maison.__Tu es chez toi__."_

_Plan sur le visage de Buffy, toujours dans les bras de Dawn. Sur son visage n'apparaît aucune émotion…_

* * *

Le visage endormit de Buffy prit la même expression. _

* * *

Willow: "__C'était Buffy, pas vrai ? Nous l'avons vu et c'était vraiment Buffy.__"_

_Anya: "__Je pense qu'on a tout foiré et qu'elle est fichue__."_

_Willow__: "__Non! Elle n'est pas fichue ! __Elle est juste__…__ traumatisée d'avoir été__…__ tourmentée dans une dimension démoniaque__Probablement torturée et__…__ En plus, nous ne savons même pas comment le temps s'est écoulé pour elle, là-bas. C'étaient peut-être des années. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on surmonte… __Oh mon Dieu…Et si elle ne le surmonte jamais ?__"_

_

* * *

Buffy __regarde une photo de Joyce sur une table dans sa maison_ _

* * *

Buffy rentre dans une chambre. Dawn __la rejoint et allume la lumière_

_Dawn: " __La chambre de maman__. (elle marche plus près de Buffy) __Je sais qu'elle est très différente maintenant.__"_

_Buffy: "__Willow et Tara. __C'est leur chambre."_

_

* * *

Dawn: "__Hmm, voyons…Giles. __C'est très bizarre. Il__ est parti. __Aujourd'hui. __Parce que tu étais__… Bien sûr, il va revenir. Je l'appellerai. Quelqu'un l'appellera__."_ _

* * *

Spike: " __Dawn ! Dawn! __Tu es là __?"_ " 

_Dawn: (à Buffy) "_ _Tu vois, C'est juste__ Spike."_

_

* * *

Spike: "__Elle s'est griffé en sortant de son cercueil__. (à Buffy) __C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?__"_

_Buffy: (doucement) "…__Oui. Ca a dû se passer comme ça.__."_

_Spike: "__Je l'ai fait aussi.__"_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Combien de temps étais-je partie__?"_

_Spike: "__147 jours hier… Hmm, 148 aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas__?"_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Ouais. C'était une longue journée. Mais… Buffy, sois heureuse. (avec un grand sourire) On t'a sorti de là. __On l'a vraiment fait.__"_ : " 

_Buffy les regarde, toujours inconfortable. _

_Buffy: "__ … Fatiguée__."_

_Anya: "__Eh bien ouais. Ca doit être la fatigue due au décalage horaire entre l'Enfer et la Terre, tu sais, la fatigue due au décalage horaire depuis l'enfer_._"_

_

* * *

Spike: "__Avec la magie, il y a toujours des conséquences !__"_

_Buffy: "__Giles me manque__."_

_

* * *

Spike: "Heu…__ Je me rappelle ce que j'ai dit. La promesse. De la protéger. __(pause) __Si je l'avais fait__ …__ Si j'avais réussi à le faire…__ tu n'aurais pas été obligée de sauter…__ Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai sauvé. __Pas quand ça comptait, bien sûr. __Mais __…__ après ça. Chaque nuit après ça. Je revoyais tout à nouveau__…__ et j'agissais différemment. Plus rapidement ou plus intelligemment, tu sais ? Des douzaines de fois, de manières différentes__…(doucement) __Chaque nuit je te sauvais.__"_

* * *

Le choc s'inscrit le visage de Buffy. _

* * *

Spike: "__Eh bien, je ne suis pas allé dans une dimension démoniaque depuis un moment, mais je connais une chose ou deux sur les tortures."__ Il s'assoit à côté d'elle. _

_Buffy: (baissant les yeux) "__J'étais heureuse.."_

_Spike la regarda avec confusion. _

_Buffy: "__Là où j'étais…__ j'étais heureuse. __En paix. Je savais que tout ceux que j'aimais allaient bien. Je le savais. __J'avais chaud…__ et j'étais aimée…__ Et j'étais finie. Complète. __Je crois que j'étais au paradis." _

_Spike l'observe sans rien trouver à lui dire. _

_Buffy: "__Et maintenant, je n'y suis plus. (presqu'en pleurs) __J'ai été arrachée de là-bas…__ Par mes amis. (Spike continue de la regarder et écoute) __Et tout ici est …__ brillant __et dur, et violent. __Tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que je touche… c'est l'enfer."_

* * *

Buffy fronça les sourcils avec confusion. _

* * *

Tara: "__L'argent devient simplement un problème."_

_Buffy: "__Mais je n'ai pas dépensé d'argent. J'étais toute…__ morte et frugale."_

_Tara: "__Ta mère avait vraiment tout bien préparé. Elle avait une assurance… (gênée) Une assurance vie…"_

_

* * *

Buffy: (à Dawn) "__Tu fais des recherches maintenant ? Tu veux un cappuccino et peut-être un paquet de cigarettes pour aller avec ?"_ _

* * *

Buffy remarque quelque chose et regarde en direction de la porte.__ Tous les autres se tournent pour voir ce qui perturbe Buffy et ils voient Giles, debout là, ses valises à la main. Giles pose ses bagages et s'avance vers Buffy, qui en fait autant. Lorsqu'ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. _

_Giles: (souriant) "__Mon Dieu, Buffy."_

_Il la serre dans ses bras. Elle lui rend son étreinte, fermant les yeux. _

_

* * *

Giles: "__Et comment vas-tu ? Vraiment. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu sembles aller remarquablement bien étant donné les circonstances. Je suis fier de toi." _ _

* * *

Buffy: "__C'étaient les miens quand j'étais petite. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les draps des invités. (calmement) C'était maman qui s'occupait toujours de ces trucs_._"_ ._

* * *

Buffy: "__Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans les parages quand je suis malheureuse?"_

_Spike: "__Parce qu'il n'y a que là que tu es seule. Je n'apprécie pas trop les foules en ce moment."_

_Ils se regardent encore. _

_Buffy: "__Moi non plus."_

_Spike: "__Ca fonctionne, alors."_

* * *

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Buffy. _

* * *

Giles: "__Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"_

_Elle se tourne pour leur faire face, fait une pause avant de parler. _

_Buffy: "Angel."_

_Giles: "__Il a des ennuis?"_

_Buffy: "__Il sait que je suis… Il veut me voir. Et je veux le voir."_

_Giles: "__Oui, bien sûr. Tu pars pour Los Angeles demain ?"_

_Buffy: "__Je dois y aller maintenant."_

_

* * *

Dawn: "__Alors, Comment c'était ? De revoir Angel… et que lui t'ait revu ? Est-ce que c'était mystérieux ?"_

_Buffy a l'air inconfortable. Dawn, Tara, et Willow la regarde en attendant. _

_Buffy: "__Hmm… c'était… intense."_

* * *

De la curiosité et de l'anxiété cascadèrent sur les traits de la tueuse. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Les plans sur ma vie. Hmm… Eh bien… Je n'en ai aucune idée."_ _

* * *

Buffy: "__C'est à dire que j'essaye juste d'apprendre tout ce que je peux, vous savez ? Parce que je ne veux pas juste d'un travail, vous savez ? Je veux une carrière, vous savez, quelque chose que je pourrai développer."_ _

* * *

Spike: "__Poser des questions, donner des coups de poing, découvrir ce qui se passe. Hmm ? Ca pourrait être marrant aussi."_

_Buffy: (bredouillante) "__Ce n'est pas mon genre de distraction."_

_Spike: "__Si. Ca l'est."_

_Buffy le regarde. _

_Spike: (calmement) "__Et ta vie sera beaucoup moins embrouillée quand tu auras compris ça. __Tu es une créature de l'obscurité. Comme moi… Essaye mon monde… Vois s'il te convient…"_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Cette soirée craint ! Et… et regarde-moi ! Regarde, regarde la stupide Buffy ! Trop bête pour l'université ! Et et et… la fantasque Buffy, trop forte pour être ouvrière en bâtiment. Et… et mon job au Magic Box ? Je m'ennuyais à mourir même avant cette heure qui ne finissait pas ! Et la seule personne avec qui je peux rester un certain temps est… un vampire qui triche au chaton-poker !"_

_Spike: (embarrassé) "Oh, __tu m'as aussi vu tricher."_

* * *

La Buffy endormie fit un sourire amusé. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Je ne sais vraiment pas… quoi dire. (doucement) Mais c'est un peu comme si maman était de retour.."_

_Giles: "__Dans ce scénario, je suis ta mère ?"_

_Buffy: "__: Vous voulez être mon père absent et fainéant ?"_

_

* * *

Buffy: (à Giles) "__Je voulais juste… vous dire que… hmm… tout ça me rassure. Le fait de vous savoir toujours ici."_

* * *

Buffy gémit avec tristesse. _

* * *

Spike: "__Ca te dirait un peu de rudoiements et de culbutes?"_

_Buffy: __(choquée) "__: Quoi !"_

_Spike: "__Moi… Toi…"_

_Elle le regarde, toujours choquée. _

_Spike: "__La patrouille ? __Eh oh ?__"_

_Buffy: (__pour elle-même, une fois qu'il est parti)" __Il était plus facile de lui parler lorsqu'il voulait me tuer…"_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__J'ai seulement été hors service pendant trois mois. Quelles autres choses se sont encore passées quand je n'étais pas là ?"_

_Dawn: __(souriant) "__Ooh, je me suis fait un tatouage."_

_Buffy: __(choquée)"__Quoi !"_

_Willow: "__Ce à quoi on lui a toujours dit non. "_

_Dawn: "__Juste un petit?"_

_Buffy: "__Sur mon cadavre. Celui qui ne reviendra pas à la vie." _

_

* * *

Buffy: (__outrée) "__Tu étais garée ici ? Avec un vampire ?"_

_Dawn: "__Je…je ne savais pas qu'il était mort !…__ Oh, comme si tu n'avais jamais craqué pour un vampire !"_

_Buffy: "__C'était différent."_

_Dawn: "__Ca l'est toujours quand il s'agit de toi."_

* * *

Le visage de Buffy dépeint de la désorientation. **_

* * *

N.A. Les chansons de 'Que le spectacle commence' sont en gras italiques _**

_Spike: _

**_"_****_Je suis mort  
_****_Il y a tant d'années  
_****_Mais tu parviens à me faire croire _**

**_Que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas  
_****_La raison pour laquelle tu viens vers moi  
_****_Je pense finalement la connaître  
_****_Mmm, mmm  
_****_Tu es effrayée  
_****_Honteuse de ce que tu ressens  
_****_Et tu n'arrives pas à le dire à ceux que tu aimes  
_****_Tu sais qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas  
_****_Et chuchoter dans l'oreille d'un mort  
_****_Cela ne rend pas la chose réelle  
_****_C'est génial  
_****_Mais je ne veux pas jouer à ça  
_****_Parce que ça me touche d'être avec toi  
_****_Plus que je ne peux le dire.  
_****_Mais puisque je suis seulement un mort pour toi  
_****_Je te demande de rester loin de moi  
_****_Et laisse-moi reposer en paix  
_****_Laisse-moi reposer en paix  
_****_Laisse moi dormir un peu  
_****_Laisse-moi prendre mon amour et l'enterrer  
_****_Dans à trou à six pieds sous terre  
_****_Je peux étendre mon corps  
_****_Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ma douce délivrance_**

**_Alors laisse-moi reposer en paix_**

**_Tu sais_**

**_Tu as un esclave à ton service_**

**_Et tu aimes seulement à penser_**

**_Que tu peux mal te comporter_**

**_Mais je te le répète_**

**_Arrête de visiter mon tombeau_**

**_Et laisse-moi reposer en paix"_**

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste loin de toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as chanté ?"_ _

* * *

Buffy:  
****__Il n'y avait aucune douleur  
_**_Aucune crainte, aucun doute  
_****_Avant qu'ils ne me reprennent  
_****_Du Paradis"_**

_(Giles et Alex sont surpris.)_

**_Alors voilà mon refrain._**

_(Willow est horrifié)_

**_Je vis en Enfer_**

_(Alex est horrifié)_

**_Parce que j'ai été expulsée  
_****_Du Paradis  
_****_Je pense que j'étais au Paradis_**

_(Willow a toujours cette expression horrifiée.)_

**_Alors donne-moi un sujet sur lequel chanter  
_****_S'il te plait,  
_****_donne-moi quelque chose…"_**

_Buffy commence tourner furieusement sur elle-même et de la fumée commence à s'échapper d'elle. Soudain, Spike apparaît derrière elle et la stoppe. _

_Spike:  
**"**_**_La vie n'est pas une chanson  
_****_La vie n'est pas que bonheur  
_****_La vie c'est seulement ça  
_****_C'est vivre_**

_(Il lui enlève des mèches de cheveux du visage)_

**_Tu t'y feras  
_****_La douleur que tu ressens  
_****_Tu peux seulement en guérir  
_****_En vivant."_**

_

* * *

Buffy et Spike s'embrassent passionnément. (à la fin de "Que le spectacle commence.") _

* * *

Le choc s'imprima sur le visage de Buffy. _

* * *

Giles: "__Tu dois être forte. Je… j'essaye de…"_

_Buffy: "__Vous essayer quoi ! (__furieuse) __De me laisser tomber ! De m'abandonner ! De me laisser toute seule alors que j'ai le plus besoin de quelqu'un ?"_

_Giles: (calmement) "__Je ne veux pas partir…"_

_Buffy: "__Alors ne partez pas. S'il vous plait, ne partez pas."_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi, et moi, je suis désolée, je… Je suis vraiment désolée de…"_

_Buffy __acquiesce impatiemment. _

_Buffy: "__Désolée. Tout le monde est désolé. Je sais que vous tous essayez simplement de m'aider… mais c'est juste… C'est trop. Et… et je ne peux plus le supporter. (Elle a les larmes aux yeux) Si vous… Si vous pouviez comprendre comment je me sentais… comment je me sens. C'est comme si je mourrais, c'est…"_

* * *

Une petite larme s'écoula d'un oeil de Buffy. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Je tue ceux de ton espèce."_

_Spike: "__Et je mords ceux de la tienne. Alors comment se fait-il que je ne veuille pas te mordre? (Buffy fronce les sourcils, confuse)__ Et pourquoi est-ce que je me bats contre les autres vampires ?"_

_Spike a un air de révélation sur son visage. _

_Spike: "__Je dois être un bon vampire. (Buffy semble en douter) Un bon type." _

_

* * *

Spike et Buffy sont debout sous les escaliers du Bronze, s'embrassant. Buffy s'écarte pour respirer, puis reprend le baiser. __

* * *

Spike: "__Eh. On pourrait avoir un peu de sympathie pour le type à la migraine ici, hein ?__"_

_Buffy: "__Eh bien, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque tu attaques un humain.__"_

_Spike: "__Ouais…__ (ennuyé) __Tu ne penses pas que puisque le gouvernement a mis une puce dans ma tête, il aurait pu au moins me permettre d'attaquer les criminels et autres types dans le genre__."_

_

* * *

Spike: "__C'est seulement une question de temps avant que tu comprennes que je suis le seul pour toi ! Tu n'as personne d'autre !"_

* * *

Buffy grogna. _

* * *

Amy: "__Désolée pour ta mère."_

_Buffy: (doucement) "__Merci."_

_Amy: "__C'est fou le nombre de choses qui se sont produites depuis que je suis partie."_

_Buffy: "__Sans blague."_

_Amy: "__Snyder a été mangé par un serpent… Le lycée a été détruit…"_

* * *

Buffy haleta dans son sommeil et puis…sourit. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Ecoute. Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je… Je suis désolée si tu pensais que ça signifiait plus."_

_Spike: "__Mais…__"_

_Buffy: "__Mais… quand je t'ai embrassé… tu sais que je pensais à Giles, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Spike: "__Tu sais, je me suis toujours posé des questions à votre sujet."_

_Buffy: "__Quoi ? (Elle fait une grimace) Oh, tu es un porc, Spike ! Il est parti. J'étais déprimée. Et donc vulnérable, et j'ai pris une mauvaise décision en t'embrassant. Voilà, c'est tout ce que c'était. Et ça doit s'arrêter."_

_Spike: "__Un homme peut changer."_

_Buffy: "__Tu n'es pas un homme. Tu es une chose."_

_

* * *

Buffy: (__amusée.__) "__Sors de mon chemin."_

_Spike: "__Ou quoi ?"_

_Buffy hausse les épaules et lui donne un coup de poing. Spike la regarde et la frappe à son tour. _

_Spike: (__d'un ton moqueur) "__Oh, la douleur ! La douleur… est partie __Devine ce que je viens juste de découvrir ? Il me semble que je ne sois pas aussi édenté que tu le pensais, mon cœur."_

_Buffy: (alarmée) "__Comment… ?_

_Spike: "__Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne vois pas ? (ricanant) __Tu es revenue mauvaise !"_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Ton boulot, c'est de tuer la Tueuse. Mais tout ce dont tu es capable, c'est de me suivre en me faisant les yeux doux."_

_Spike: "__Je suis amoureux de toi."_

_Buffy: (__s'avance vers lui) "__Tu es amoureux de la douleur ! Admets-le. Tu m'aime… parce que tu aimes te faire frapper. Alors, qui est celui qui est tordu ?"_

_

* * *

Spike: "__As-tu peur que je…"_

_Elle ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et l'embrasse passionnément. _

_Elle frappe le pilier derrière lui, avant de passer son bras autour de son cou. Ils se plaquent plusieurs fois contre des murs, qui se fissurent de plus en plus. Buffy pousse Spike à travers la pièce, mais le rejoint, juste au moment où une poutre tombe à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Buffy plaque à nouveau Spike contre le mur et l'embrasse. Elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle lui dézippe son pantalon, soulève sa propre jupe, tout en l'embrassant. Ils font l'amour debout contre le mur. Tous les deux se regardent, choqués. Mais Buffy embrasse à nouveau Spike, qui la plaque à son tour contre le mur. Ils continuent de faire l'amour, sans se préoccuper de la maison qui s'effondre autour d'eux. Les murs et les planchers se fissurent, le lustre et des poutres tombent… Buffy et Spike tombent sur le sol, qui s'effondre sous leur poids, et tous les deux se retrouvent un étage plus bas, Buffy sur Spike, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant…_

* * *

Buffy saisit les côtés de son lit, haletant fortement. _

* * *

Spike: "." __Je savais. Je savais que la seule chose de mieux que de tuer une Tueuse, ce serait de…"_

_Buffy: "__Quoi !__"_

_Furieuse et dégoûtée, Buffy le repousse et se lève._

_Buffy: "__C'est tout ce que c'était ? Te faire une Tueuse ?_

_Spike: "__Je disais juste… que les vampires doivent t'exciter."_

_Buffy: "_**_Un_**_ vampire m'excitait. Un seul. Mais il est parti. Tu es juste… (pause) Tu étais juste une opportunité."_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__La seule différence, c'est que je me dégoûte moi-même."_

_Spike: (doucement) "__Je t'aime. (Il lui jette un coup d'œil) Tu le sais. Et je sais que tu as ressenti quelque chose la nuit dernière."_

_Buffy: "__Pas de l'amour."_

_Spike: "__. Pas encore. Mais je suis partout en toi maintenant. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi."_

* * *

L'expression faciale de Buffy se changea avec dégoût et horreur. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?"_

_Dawn: (__pleurant) "__Uh… Il était après Willow, elle a démarré la voiture… Ne me touche pas ! (Buffy essaye de regarder son bras blessé) Non, ne me touche pas."_

_Buffy: "__Je dois regarder, d'accord ? Laisse-moi voir ton bras."_

_Willow: (__pleurant) "__J'ai tout gâché, tout, Tara…"_

_Buffy: "__Ouais, tu sais ce que tu as gâché, hein ! Tu aurais pu la tuer ! Tu l'as presque fait !"_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Eh bien, je mérite la colère de Dawn, mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se déchaîne sur toi ?"_

_Buffy: "__Parce que j'ai laissé tout ça arriver."_

_Willow: "__Buffy, je suis celle qui…"_

_Buffy: "__Qui se noyait. Ma meilleure amie. Et j'étais trop préoccupée par ma stupide vie pour simplement le remarquer."_

_

* * *

Alex: "__Encore entrain d'essayer de draguer Buffy ? Réveille-toi. Ca ne marchera jamais ! (Spike et Buffy le regarde méchamment) __Seule une fille stupide se mettrait avec quelqu'un comme toi. (Buffy a l'air insultée) __Donc, à moins que ce ne soit une crétine comme Harmony, ou, hmm… une folle comme Drusilla…"_

_Buffy: "__Eh !__"_

_

* * *

Spike: "__Buffy est une super maman ! Elle prend grand soin de sa petite sœur. " Spike part après. _

_Ms. Kroger (__services sociaux): "__Je pense que j'en ai vu assez."_

_Buffy: "__Non, je ne pense vraiment pas que vous en avez assez vu. C'est juste que… vous êtes arrivée… disons, à un mauvais moment.."_

_Ms. Kroger: "__Ca fait déjà un bout de temps que c'est un mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas Melle Summers ? Les notes de votre sœur ont brusquement chuté l'année dernière, en grande partie à cause de ses fréquents retards et absences."_

_Buffy: "__Mais il y a de bonnes raisons."_

_Ms. Kroger: "__Oh, j'en suis sûre. Mais mon intérêt est le bien-être de Dawn. Et la stabilité de la vie quotidienne, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'une jeune femme au chômage telle que vous, puissiez lui apporter cela."_

_Buffy: "__Je le peux ! Je… je le fais !"_

_Ms. Kroger: "__Eh bien, on va vérifier comment, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et je… euh, vais immédiatement recommander une période de probation dans mon rapport."_

_Buffy: "__Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"_

_Ms. Kroger: "__Ca signifie que je vous surveillerai de très près, Melle Summers. Et si je vois que les choses ne s'améliorent pas, eh bien je serai forcée de recommander qu'on vous retire la tutelle de votre sœur."_

_Buffy: "__Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."_

_Ms. Kroger (__ouvre la porte) "__Je fais ce qui est le mieux dans l'intérêt de Dawn, tout comme vous. Bonne journée."_

* * *

Buffy maugréa. _

* * *

Coiffeuse: "__Que voulez-vous exactement que je fasse ?"_

_Buffy: "__Faites simplement en sorte que je sois… différente."_

_

* * *

Alex: "__Non, euh, non. Je cherche Buffy."_

_Spike: (__précipitamment) "__Je ne l'ai pas vue."_

_Alex: "__Eh bien, euh, tu ne le peux pas. Le fait est qu'elle légèrement invisible."_

_

* * *

Buffy Invisible: "__Allez. Il ne s'est pas douté que j'étais ici. C'est parfait."_

_Spike: "__Parfait pour toi."_

_Buffy Invisible: "__Eh bien, tu me vois confuse."_

_Spike: "__En étant invisible, tu te sens libérée, n'est-ce pas ? Va là où tu veux. Fais tout ce que tu veux. Ou fais-toi qui tu veux."_

_Buffy Invisible: "__De quoi es-tu entrain de par…"_

_Spike: "__La seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici, c'est que tu n'es pas ici."_

_Buffy Invisible: "__D'accord. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il y a quelque chose de mauvais avec Buffy. Elle est revenue différente. Tu sais, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que cela arrive."_

_Spike: "__Mais ça t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Buffy Invisible: "__Non ! Mais c'est la première fois depuis… - Je suis libre. Sans règles ni comptes à rendre… Libre de cette vie."_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Je dois juste réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé. Dawn était vraiment très effrayée. (pause) __Le fait de « prendre des vacances de moi-même » n'a pas été une grande réussite."_

_Willow: "__Ne m'en parle pas."_

_Buffy: "__Sauf… quand j'ai eu le message d'Alex… tu sais, que j'étais entrain de… disparaître… En réalité, j'étais très effrayée."_

_Willow: "__Eh bien, ouais. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?"_

_Buffy: "__Moi. Moi pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je l'aurais même accueilli comme une bonne nouvelle. Mais j'ai compris… Je ne dis pas que je flippe au sujet de ma vie, mais… je ne voulais pas… je ne veux pas… mourir. C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?"_

* * *

Buffy soupira, d'accord. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Bienvenu au Doublemeat Palace. Puis-je vous aider ?"_ _

* * *

Buffy: "__Je ne suis pas un démon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu peux me frapper, mais je ne suis pas un démon."_

_Spike: "__: Oh… je vois. C'est pour ça que tu as pris ce boulot ? Pour te prouver quelque chose ? Un boulot normal pour une fille normale ?"_

_Spike: "__Tu n'es pas heureuse ici."_

_Buffy: (doucement) "__S'il te plait, ne rend pas ça encore plus difficile."_

_Spike: "__Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Tu es… Tu vaux plus que ça."_

_

* * *

Buffy: (voix étouffée alors qu'elle regarde sous un tapis) "__Où sont mes sous-vêtements ?"_

_Spike: "__C'est quoi pour toi, ce truc entre nous ?"_

_Buffy: (étouffée) "__Il n'y a aucun truc entre nous. On n'a rien… à part ça. (la tête réapparaît) C'est tout.." _

_Spike: "__Est-ce que tu m'apprécie au moins ?"_

_Buffy: (__après un long moment) "__Parfois." _

_Spike: "__Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"_

_Buffy: "__ Jamais.__"_

* * *

Le visage de la tueuse eut une expression vide. _

* * *

Dawn: "__Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. Tu n'es jamais à la maison, alors…"_

_Buffy: "__Je sais. Je suis désolée. Tu sais, je suis ici maintenant. Complètement visible."_

_

* * *

Buffy monte les escaliers. Elle croise les dernières personnes qui se trouvaient à l'étage, ce qui fait qu'elle s'y retrouve toute seule. Il y fait très sombre. Elle s'appuie à la balustrade et regarde ses amis qui dansent en bas. Il y a une musique en bruit de fond, qui couvre totalement les bruits du Bronze. _

_Spike: "__Tu vois… Tu essayes d'être avec eux. Mais tu termines toujours dans l'obscurité. __Avec moi.__Que penseraient-ils de toi… s'ils découvraient… toutes les choses que tu as faites ? (__Il pose sa main sur son épaule et lui caresse le bras.) __S'ils savaient qui tu es vraiment… ?" _

_Sa main descend sur son coude et puis encore plus bas. _

_Buffy: (__murmure) "__Ne fais pas ça."_

_Spike: "__Arrête-moi."_

_Il glisse sa main le long de sa jambe, mais elle ne lui dit toujours pas d'arrêter. La respiration de Buffy s'accélère comme il lui remonte sa jupe. Buffy ferme ses yeux alors qu'ils font l'amour dans cette position. _

_Spike: "__Non. Ne ferme pas les yeux."_

_Elle ouvre les yeux. _

_Spike: "__Regarde-les. Ce n'est pas ton monde. Tu appartiens aux ténèbres… avec moi. " _

_Buffy __regarde ses amis alors que Spike continue de bouger lentement et parle dans l'oreille de Buffy._

_Spike: "__Regarde tes amis… et dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas faire ça… directement sous leur nez…"_

* * *

Buffy haleta et respira fortement alors que son corps devint soudainement chaud. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Je sais que je n'ai pas été tout ce que je devrais être… tout ce que maman était… Mais je t'aime… Je t'aimerai toujours."_ _

* * *

Buffy: "__Je suis désolée."_

_Dawn: "__Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es jamais là. Tu n'arrives même pas à rester un peu près de moi."_

_Buffy: "__Ce n'est pas vrai."_

_Dawn: (pleurant presque) "__Tu ne veux pas être ici avec moi. Tu n'as pas voulu revenir. Je le sais. Tu étais plus heureuse là où tu étais. (pleurant) Tu veux repartir…"_

_Buffy: "Dawn…"_

_Dawn: "__Alors part ! Tu n'es pas vraiment ici de toute façon !"_

* * *

Buffy gémit en protestation. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Je dois le faire. Alors laisse-moi y aller."_

_Spike: "__Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime."_

_Buffy: "__Non, tu ne m'aime pas. "_

_Spike: "__Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé !"_

_Buffy lui donne un violent coup de poing. _

_Buffy: "__Essaye encore !" _

_

* * *

Buffy se précipite sur Spike__ pour le frapper. Il arrête deux coups, mais prend le troisième dans le ventre. _

_Spike: "__Allez, c'est ça, défoule-toi sur moi. (Elle lui donne un coup de pied) C'est ça ma copine."_

_Buffy: (criant) "__Je ne suis pas ta copine !"_

_Elle le frappe et l'envoie à terre. Il se retrouve sur le dos, et Buffy se met sur lui et lui donne des coups au visage. _

_Buffy: "__Tu n'as pas d'âme ! Il n'y a rien de bon ou de propre en toi ! Tu es mort à l'intérieur ! Tu ne peux rien ressentir de réel ! Je ne pourrai jamais… être ta copine !"_

_Elle le frappe, encore et encore, sans qu'il se défende. Elle s'arrête enfin, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle est entrain de faire. Spike a le visage tout amoché. L'horreur se lit sur le visage de Buffy. _

_Spike: (mal articulant) "__On ne fait de mal… qu'à ceux qu'on aime, chaton"_

* * *

Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de la fille endormie. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Tu es sûre ?"_

_Tara est assise sur le divan. Buffy est face à elle, assise sur la table basse._

_Tara: "__J'ai tout vérifié deux fois. Il n'y a rien qui cloque chez toi."_

_Buffy: "__Je ne suis pas revenue mauvaise ?"_

_Tara: "__Non, tu es la même Buffy."_

_Buffy: "__Il le faut. Ce n'est pas moi. Ca ne peut pas être moi. (des sanglots dans la voix) Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je laisse Spike me faire ces choses ?"_

_Tara: "__Tu veux parler des coups ?"_

_Buffy la regarde, puis baisse à nouveau les yeux._

_Tara: "Oh."_

_Buffy: "__Il est tout ce que je déteste. Il est tout ce contre quoi… je devrais me battre. Mais la seule fois où j'ai ressenti ça, c'est quand… - N'en parle à personne, s'il te plait."_

_Tara: "__Je n'en parlerai pas."_

_Buffy: (murmurant) "__Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'arrêter ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse m'entraîner ?"_

_Tara: "__Tu l'aimes ?__"_

_Buffy la regarde, sans savoir quoi répondre._

_Tara: "__Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'aimes. Il a fait un tas de bonnes choses, et il t'aime… Et Buffy, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu traverses une période difficile, et tu peux…"_

_Buffy: "__Quoi ? L'utiliser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien là-dedans ?"_

_Tara: "__Ce n'est pas si simple."_

_Buffy: "__Ca l'est ! __C'est mal ! Je suis mauvaise."_

_

* * *

Buffy __entraîne Spike vers l'entrée._

_Buffy: "__J'aurai dû te jeter dehors à la seconde où tu es entré ici. (Spike lève les yeux au ciel) J'étais folle de croire que tu pourrais traîner avec mes amis."_

_Spike: "__Et moi, j'étais fou de penser… Non, attends. Tu as raison. **Tu** es folle."_

* * *

La tueuse grogna dans son sommeil. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Dawn. __Si tu veux qu'on passe du temps avec toi…"_

_Dawn: "__Je ne le veux pas. Sors."_

_Buffy la regardé, étonnée. _

_Dawn: (__hurle) "__Sortez ! Sortez ! __Sortez !__"_

_

* * *

Buffy: (calmement) "__Elle est tellement en colère…"_

_Tara: "__Ca arrive. Ca nous est arrivé à tous."_

_Buffy: "__Je sais. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir."_

_Alex: "__Eh bien, tu étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps." _

_

* * *

Spike: "__Eh bien, tu n'as jamais pensé à ne **pas** célébrer ton anniversaire ? Juste pour essayer…"_ _

* * *

Dawn: ": __Non. Tu ne sais pas ! Tu as ce truc à faire. Tu as tous ces amis. (doucement__) Tu n'as aucune idée à quoi ça ressemble."_ : 

_Buffy: "__De quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais pas quoi ?"_

_Dawn: "__Etre seule !"_

_Buffy: "__Tu n'es pas seule !"_

_Dawn: "__Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ?"_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__J'aurai aimé que tu m'en parle."_

_Dawn: "__Tu t'étais pas vraiment…"_

_Buffy: "__Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'étais pas ?"_

_Dawn: "__Dans les parages."_

_Buffy: "__Dawn… mon travail le plus important… c'est de m'occuper de toi."_

* * *

Une expression mature s'écrivit sur les traits adolescents de Buffy. _

* * *

Buffy: "__Non ! Pas ici."_

_Spike: "__Pourquoi pas ? (faisant la moue)__ Donc tu as peur de te faire attraper, c'est ça ?"_

_Buffy: "__C'est la première raison d'une très longue liste." (elle se retourne pour partir)_

_Spike: "__Ca n'a pas besoin d'être un obstacle.."_

_Il lui prend la main et __l'entraîne vers un arbre. _

_Buffy: (soupirant) "__Spike, je suis sérieuse, arrête…"_

_Spike: "__Je vois que tu es sérieuse. Je le suis aussi. Je te veux…__ Tu me veux…"_

* * *

La bouche de Buffy s'ouvrit et elle marmonna en protestation, tout en dormant. _

* * *

Buffy tient une lettre qui commence avec: _

**_Chère Mlle. Summers,  
_****_Nous sommes désolé de rejeter votre demande de réinscription à l'USCD._**

_

* * *

Sam: "__Je veux te dire, Buffy, que je suis un peu intimidée. Je veux dire, patrouiller avec la Tueuse en chair et en os, c'est comme être avec… le père Noël, ou Bouddha, ou quelqu'un comme ça."_

_Buffy: "__Gras et gai?"_

_Sam: "__Légendaire. Et ce n'est pas seulement du statut de Tueuse dont je parle. C'est toi."_

_Buffy: "__Riley a parlé de moi ?"_

_Sam: "__Il n'a rien dit pendant un bon bout de temps, je dois dire. Il était déchiré à l'intérieur."_

_Buffy: "__Il croit… que je l'ai laissé partir."_

_Sam: "__Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise, Buffy. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en lui. Tout ce qui pouvait aider Riley… c'était le temps. Beaucoup de temps. Ca lui a pris un an pour t'oublier."_

_Buffy: "__Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait oublié."_

_Sam: "__Alors, tu vois quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un de spécial ?"_

_Buffy: "__Tu sais, je prends mon temps, tu sais, je ne… je ne veux pas, tu sais… m'engager avant d'être vraiment sûre de moi."_

_Sam: "__Ouais, mieux vaut être sans personne plutôt qu'avec la mauvaise personne, c'est sûr."_

* * *

Buffy prit un air renfrogné. _

* * *

Buffy: (calmement) "__Dis-moi que tu m'aimes."_

_Spike: (surpris) "__Je t'aime. Tu le sais."_

_Elle s'avance un peu plus près de lui. _

_Buffy: "__Dis-moi que tu me veux."_

_Spike: (murmure) "__Je te veux toujours."_

_Buffy le prend par le cou et s'allonge sur le cercueil, arrangé en lit. __Ils se déshabillent mutuellement avant de s'embrasser._

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Ecoute, ç-ça ne peut pas être lui, d'accord ? Il… Il est trop incompétent. C'est juste Spike. Riley…"_

_Riley: "__C'est vrai. Mort… immoral… (Spike sourit) __opportuniste. (calmement) __Où est-ce que t'as oublié ?"_

_

* * *

Buffy __donne un coup de poing à Spike __qui l'envoi au sol. _

_Buffy: "__On ne joue plus."_

_Spike __se relève, furieux. _

_Spike: "__Eh bien, c'est vraiment drôle que ça vienne de toi ! On ne joue plus ? Tout ce que t'as toujours fait, c'est jouer avec moi ! Tu continues de jouer selon des règles que tu modifies à ta guise ! Tu sais ce que je suis ! Tu l'as toujours su ! Tu es quand même venue à moi !"_

_

* * *

Riley: "__Mais j'ai l'autorisation de capturer le Docteur. – Tu veux que je le fasse ?"_

_Buffy: (choquée) "__Si je veux que tu… (détourne le regard) Comment peux-tu me demander ça… Je couche avec lui... Je couche avec Spike."_

_Riley: "__Je l'avais bien remarqué."_

_Buffy: "__Et ensuite tu reviens… avec ta vie absolument parfaite et puis tu envois ce démon ici pour que je me prenne tout ça en plein visage ?"_

_Riley: "__Ecoute… tu crois que c'était facile pour moi ? __J'étais terrifié de te revoir."_

_Buffy: "__Eh bien je suis sûre que ma pathétique vie t'as remonté le moral."_

_Riley: "__Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."_

_Buffy: "__Riley, s'il te plait, ne me protège pas…"_

_Riley: "__ Eh ! Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai apprécié de te voir dans le lit de cet idiot ? Ou que cet affreux orange est la couleur qui te va le mieux ? Ou que cette odeur de hamburger… est attrayante ? __Buffy, tout ça ne signifie rien. Ca ne te change pas. Tu es toujours la première femme que j'ai aimé… et la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais connu. Donc en ce moment tu n'es pas au mieux, et peut-être que j'ai tout fait empirer." _

_Buffy: "Non."_

_Riley: "__La roue n'arrête jamais de tourner, Buffy. Tu es en haut, puis tu es en bas… mais ça ne change pas ce que tu es. Et tu es une sacrée femme."_

_Buffy: (respire profondément) "__Riley, cette nuit-là… - Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion… de te dire… à quel point j'étais désolée. De ce qui s'est passé entre nous."_

_Riley: "__Et tu n'avais pas à le faire."_

_

* * *

Spike: "__Donc c'est pire, c'est ça, c'est ce que t'es entrain de me dire…"_

_Buffy: "__C'est fini."_

_Spike: "__Je connais cette chanson par cœur, chérie."_

_Buffy: "__ Je le sais. (pause) Je te veux. (Spike est étonné) Etre avec toi… rend les choses… plus simples. Pour un certain temps. "_

_Spike: "__Je n'appelle pas vraiment cinq heures un certain temps."_

_Buffy: "__Je me sers de toi. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je suis juste… faible et égoïste."_

_Spike: (s'approche encore plus près) "__Je ne m'en plains pas vraiment."_

_Buffy: "__Et c'est entrain de me tuer… "_

_Buffy: "__Je suis désolée… __William.__"_

_Elle se tourne et s'éloigne, laissant Spike sous le choc. _

* * *

Un froncement triste des soucils apparut sur le visage de Buffy. _

* * *

Buffy: (__attachant le nœud papillon d'Alex) "__Toi et Anya me redonnez espoir. Vous deux êtes la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à la fin de ce long, long et horrible tunnel."_ _

* * *

Buffy traverse la pièce lorsqu'elle voit Spike appuyé contre un mur, seul. Elle s'arrête, puis se décide à le rejoindre. _

_Spike: (calmement) "__Hey, Buffy.__"_

_Buffy: "Hey."_

_Spike: "__Belle réception. Tu as rencontré mon amie ?"_

_Buffy: "__Non. Pas encore. Cela ressemble à une très belle tentative pour me rendre jalouse."_

_Spike: (petit sourire) "__Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?"_

_Buffy: (__après un moment) "__ Un peu. Ca ne change rien. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ouais, ça fait mal."_

_Spike: (doucement) "__Je suis désolé. Ou … c'est bien ! … Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?"_

_Buffy: "__Non. Non… je veux dire que tu as le droit de… Je le mérite de toute façon…"_

_Spike: "__Ce n'est pas vrai, tu… Dieu, ce que c'est dur."_

_Buffy: "__Je sais."_

_Spike: "__Je crois qu'on va y aller. __Donne mes vœux ou quelque chose de la sorte à l'heureux couple."_

_Buffy: "__Je le ferai."_

_Spike: (calmement) "__Ca fait plaisir de te voir heureuse. Même si c'est pour eux. Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Tu, hmm… tu rayonnes."_

_Buffy: (sourit) "__C'est parce que ma robe est radioactive."_

_Tous les deux rient. _

_Buffy: "__Je dois…"_

_Spike: "__Ouais.__"_

_Buffy commence à s'éloigner. _

_Spike: "__ Mais ça fait mal."_

_Elle se retourne vers lui. _

_Buffy: "__Ouais.__"_

_Spike: (calmement) "__Merci."_

_Buffy le regarde s'éloigner._

_Buffy: (__pour elle-même) "__De rien…"_

**

* * *

DRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! **

Le réveille sonnant soudainement réveilla Buffy avec un sursaut, la faisant s'effondrer du bord de son lit en un tas sur le sol de sa chambre. L'alarme continua de sonner et sa mère appela avec souci, mais Buffy n'essaya pas de se lever. Elle resta assise les yeux grand ouvert et gelée par-terre, se rappelant les images qui l'avaient nourrie toute la nuit durant. Elle resta assise se rappelant…ressentant…les choses que Spike lui avait faites. Sa sombre expression se changea soudainement en dégoût et elle se précipita vers la salle de bain.


	11. Rêves Willow

**Part 11**

**Rêves – Willow**

Willow marcha dans sa chambre une fois que Oz l'ait quittée et s'effondra rapidement sur son lit. Elle était si fatiguée. Elle se tourna sur le côté et ses yeux aperçurent son étagère. Elle était remplie de livres de magie. Willow se rappela qu'il y avait un temps où cette armoire était remplie de Charles Dickens et William Shakespeare… mais maintenant c'était rempli de livres contenant des sorts pour faire un bic flotter et pour faire des personnes tomber amoureuses. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier alors qu'elle fixait les livres. Elle aimait la magie… ça la rendait importante… ça la mettait en harmonie… ça la faisait mature. Elle n'était plus la fille timide du lycée… elle était une sorcière… une sorcière mature. Rendre son âme à Angel… faire voler des stylos… tout ça lui donnait des précipitations. C'était tout un amusement… c'était un **bon **amusement. Mais elle réalisa que tôt ou tard ces précipitations finiraient par la blesser, elle et ceux autour d'elle. Willow ferma les yeux, espérant détourner ses pensées de son futur… et peu après, tomba rapidement endormie.

_

* * *

_

_Alex: (plus calmement) "__C'est extrêmement important, Willow. On parle de ressusciter les morts.__"_

_Willow: "__Et il est temps d'arrêter de parler. __Demain soir... nous ramènerons Buffy.__"_

_

* * *

Tara: "__C'est mal. (Willow lui lance un regard) C'est contre toutes les lois de la nature et pratiquement impossible à faire, mais nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord. Si vous changez d'avis…__"_

_Willow: "__Personne ne change d'avis. Point final."_

_

* * *

Willow est assise dans une clairière, au bord d'un lac. Elle récite une incantation._

_Willow: "__Venez à moi, vous les bénis."_

_On voit un faon qui s'avance lentement dans la direction de Willow. Celle-ci lui caresse tendrement la tête. Soudain, elle attrape un couteau posé à côté d'elle et poignarde le faon._

* * *

Willow haleta dans son sommeil._

* * *

Willow, Tara, Alex et Anya sont debout autour de la tombe de Buffy et tiennent des bougies. Willow tient l'Urne d'Osiris et quelques ingrédients pour le rituel. Willow mélange les ingrédients dans l'Urne avec le sang du faon et commence à réciter une incantation._

_Willow: "__Osiris, gardien de la porte, maître de nos destins, entend-nous."_

_Elle plonge son index dans l'Urne et se marque son front et ses joues avec le sang._

_Willow: "__Avant le temps et après, avant le savoir et l'ignorance."_

_Elle verse le reste du sang sur le sol. _

_Willow: "__Accepte notre offrande. Entends notre prière." _

_Soudain, Willow se raidit et ses bras se tendent vers l'avant. Des lacérations apparaissent sur ses avant bras._

_Willow (__concentrée__) "__Osiris ! __Ici repose la guerrière du peuple ! Laisse-la revenir !"_

_Quelque chose commence à bouger sous la peau de Willow et à remonter le long de ses bras. Ca lui arrache un cri de douleur. __Willow est toujours sous l'emprise des forces du rituel, mais elle n'abandonne pas._

_Willow__: (criant) "__Osiris ! __Laisse-la revenir !" _

_Willow cri de douleur alors que la chose sous sa peau remonte vers sa gorge. Willow se tient la gorge, incapable de respirer. Elle s'effondre en avant sur la tombe de Buffy lorsqu'un serpent sort de sa bouche. Tout le monde est pétrifié d'horreur. Le serpent sort finalement complètement de la bouche de Willow, qui peut enfin à nouveau respirer. Elle est maintenant entourée d'un halo de lumière rouge._

_Willow: "__Osiris, libère-là !__" _

_Willow est toujours entourée du halo. Un des démons roule sur l'Urne d'Osiris, sous le regard atterré de Willow._

_Willow: (hurle) "Non!" _

_Toute l'énergie qui l'entourait retombe soudain et Willow s'effondre au sol, inconsciente._

_Alex: "__Willow… Willow… __Ca va ?__"_

_Willow: (faiblement) "__Ca a marché ?__"_

_Willow retombe dans l'inconscience_

* * *

La bouche de la jeune sorcière s'ouvrit dans le choc et la peur. De la peine cascada sur son propre corps actuel._

* * *

Démon: "__Alors, sorcière. Tu as quelques petits pouvoirs, après tout. Voyons quels tours tu vas utiliser pour te libérer tandis que je t'étrangle…__"_

_Il s'immobilise soudain, et relâche Willow qui tombe au sol. Razor s'effondre alors en avant, une hache plantée dans le dos. Willow lève les yeux et aperçoit Tara, qui l'aide à se relever. _

_Willow: "Tara!"_

_Tara: "__Personne ne touche à ma petite amie."_

* * *

La Willow endormie sembla tout à fait perplexe._

* * *

Spike: "__Willow savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle revienne mauvaise. Si mauvaise que vous auriez… qu'elle aurait dû se débarrasser de ce qui serait revenu. Et elle savait que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Que si rien qu'une partie d'elle était Buffy, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. __C'est pourquoi elle m'a tenu éloigné.__"__

* * *

Tara: "__Tu es inquiète?"_

_Willow: "__Inquiète? Tara, tout a bien marché. (pas convaincue) Tout va bien.__."_

_Tara: "__Eh, Will. __C'est moi.__ Tout ne doit pas être "bon" et "très bien". C'est la chambre où tu n'as pas besoin d'être courageuse et où je t'aimerai toujours. Si tu es inquiète, tu peux être inquiète.__"_

_Willow: "__Je ne suis pas… pas-inquiète. Ce qui est arrivé, c'était si intense. Et ça doit changer quelqu'un__(Elle indique sa tête) c'est juste un peu bruyant là-dedans en ce moment, tu sais.__"_

_Tara__ enlace __Willow_

_Tara: "__C'est mieux comme ça ?"_

_Willow__: (souriant) "__Ouais. __Je crois que tout s'apaise à l'intérieur. __Et si ça n'avait pas marché ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été… plus heureuse ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment heureuse qu'on l'ait sorti de là ?"_

_Tara: "__Tu pensais qu'elle dirait merci ? Qu'elle serait plus reconnaissante ?"_

_Willow: "__Est-ce que je suis une horrible personne si je dis oui ?"_

_Tara: "__Donne-lui du temps. Elle le fera."_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Merci. Vous m'avez donné le Monde. Merci. Je ne peux pas exprimer tout ce que ça représente pour moi. - J'aurais dû le dire bien avant."_

_Willow: (en pleurs) "__Tu es la bienvenue." _

_Elle serre Buffy dans ses bras _

* * *

Willow sourit avec bonheur._

* * *

Giles: "Mmm. (ôte ses lunettes) __Parle-moi de ce rituel que tu as exécuté.__"_

_Willow: "__Ce serpent géant est sorti de ma bouche, et toute cette énergie qui crépitait autour de moi, et cette meute de démons qui a tout interrompu, mais je suis restée totalement concentrée, et ensuite, vous savez… Buffy !" _

_Elle sourit fièrement. Giles a son dos tourné vers elle. _

_Giles: (__très calmement) "__Tu es une fille stupide. (se tournant pour lui faire face) __As-tu une quelconque idée de ce que tu as fait ? Des forces que tu as réveillées ? Des lignes que tu as brisées? __De tout le monde ici… tu étais celle à qui je faisais le plus confiance pour respecter les forces de la nature."_

_Willow: "__Giles, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. J'ai fait ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire."_

_Giles: "__Oh, il y a bien d'autres personnes dans ce monde qui sont capables de faire ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'aimerais pas les rencontrer."_

_Willow: "__Eh bien probablement que non… mais ce sont des méchants. Je ne suis pas méchante. J'ai ramené Buffy dans ce monde, et peut-être que le mot que vous devriez chercher est "félicitations". J__'étais incroyable. Comment le sauriez-vous, de toute façon ? Vous n'étiez même pas là."_

_Giles: "__Si j'avais été là, je t'aurai arrêté ! Les forces magiques que tu as invoquées sont plus primales et féroces que ce que tu peux espérer comprendre, et tu as de la chance d'être en vie, amateur arrogante !" _

_Willow: "__Vous avez raison. Les forces magiques que j'ai invoquées sont incroyablement puissantes. Je suis incroyablement puissante. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de m'emmerder." _

* * *

La sorcière fut sonnée par son attitude._

* * *

Willow dit quelques mots en japonais et tout le salon se retrouve décoré de lanternes et de serpentins, dans un style japonais. Tara est subitement grave, alors que tous les autres sont émerveillés_

_Tara: "__L'épicerie est toujours ouverte, on… aurait pu acheter les décorations là-bas. __Pourquoi utiliser la magie quand tu peux faire quelque chose de manière naturelle ?"_

_Willow: "__Eh bien, tu peux combattre des monstres de manière naturelle, avec des bâtons et des pierres. Bien que je ne le recommande pas."_

_Tara: "__C'est différent."_

_Willow: "__Comment ça ?"_

_Tara: "__Parce que tu protèges des gens. Tu les empêche d'être blessés."_

_Willow: "__Ce qui les rend heureux. Tout comme les décorations ont rendu Anya heureuse. __Tu te précipites toujours vers moi pour faire de la magie qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. C'est quoi ton problème?"_

_Tara: "__Willow, je voudrais juste que tu t'arrêtes et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu …" (Dawn entre)_

_Willow: "__C'est bon. __On a fini__."_

_

* * *

Willow__: "__Ouais. __C'est dur de croire qu'une nana aussi sexy puisse avoir d'aussi mauvais antécédents." _

_Tara: "__De mauvais antécédents ? Essaierais-tu de me pervertir ?"_

_Willow: (souriant) "__Je dois essayer maintenant ?" _

_Elle embrasse Tara et continu de monter les marches. Elles arrivent au-dessus et regardent vers le bas._

_Tara: "__ Tu la vois ?"_

_Willow: "__Non, il y a trop de monde. __Une parmi tous, tous passent à une…"_

_Tara: (__lui saisi le bras ) "__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! __Will ?__"_

_Willow: "__Je vais juste purifier la foule. __Je vais juste envoyer tous ceux qui ne sont des filles de quinze ans dans une dimension parallèle." __(Elle sourit)_

_Tara: "__Mais qu...qu'en penserait Giles ?"_

_Willow: (__vers la foule) "Sukut!"_

_Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans le Bronze, bien que l'orchestre continu de jouer et les gens de danser et de s'amuser. _

_Willow: "__Tous les deux avez parlé de moi derrière mon dos !"_

_Tara: "__ Willow, tu utilises trop la magie. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, que je m'assois simplement et que je me taise ?"_

_Willow: "__Eh bien, ce serait un bon début. " _

_Tara: (__Choquée) "__Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je le ferai !" _

_Elle se tourne et s'en va, furieuse._

* * *

Willow fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil._

* * *

Willow: "__Je suis vraiment désolée, d'accord ?"_

_Tara: (__en colère) "__Tu sais quoi, peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça maintenant. Je suis fatiguée" __(Elle se glisse dans le lit) _

_Willow: "__D'accord. Oublions simplement ce qui s'est passé"_

_Elle se dirige vers une commode sur laquelle elle prend une branche de fleurs séchées qu'elle pose sur la paume de sa main. _

_Willow__doucement__) "__Oublie.__"_

_Une lumière traverse la branche et Willow referme sa main dessus. Puis elle éteint toutes les lumières et va se coucher. Tara rit et__ se blottit contre Willow._

_Willow: (souriant) "__Euh… tu n'es pas en colère ?"_

_Tara: "__A propos de quoi ?" _

_Willow __sourit simplement, apparemment satisfaite…_

* * *

La jeune sorcière endormie marmonna un 'oh oh'._

* * *

Dawn: "__Hmm… (sourire) Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliées."_

_Tara: "__Quoi ?"_

_Dawn: "__Cette dispute que vous avez eu à propos de la magie et tout ça… Ca me donne mal au ventre quand vous vous disputez."_

_Tara: (confuse) "__Dawn… Willow et moi ne nous sommes jamais disputées à propos…"_

_Dawn: "__C'est bon. C'est juste que… vous allez si bien ensemble. Je déteste seulement quand vous…"_

_Tara __ôte la branche de fleurs qu'elle avait épinglée à son pull._

_

* * *

Tara est assise par terre et feuillette un livre. Elle tient la branche de fleurs au-dessus d'une illustration qui la représente. La légende dit : "Ronces de Lethe. Utilisées pour augmenter la puissance des rituels d'oublis et de contrôles d'esprits".__

* * *

Tara: "__Ce n'est pas complètement stupide de se demander comment c'était pour Buffy. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que… c'était un endroit agréable et qu'elle y était heureuse."_

_Willow: "__Et on l'en a tiré. On a été si égoïste. **J'ai** été si égoïste."_

_Tara: "__Je ne voudrais pas passer pour la psy de la bande, mais on devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter de ce qu'on a fait et essayer de rendre les choses au mieux pour Buffy."_

_Willow: "__Je peux arranger ça. Je connais un sort…."_

_Tara: (furieuse) "__Non ! Non, plus de sort !"_

_Willow: "__Quoi alors ? Je sais que j'ai causé du tord, d'accord, et… je veux arranger ça."_

_Tara: "__Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle à nouveau de ça. Tu sais à quel point la magie est puissante, dangereuse. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, tu… tu pourrais te blesser toi-même."_

_Willow: (secouant la tête) "__Je connais un rituel qui lui fera oublier qu'elle était au Paradis."_

_Tara: (__en colère) "__Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi !… __Je sais que tu as utilisé ce rituel sur moi."_

_Willow: "__Tara… Je suis désolée… __Je… Je n'ai pas fait… je veux dire, pas comme ça… Je… Je voulais simplement qu'on arrête de se disputer. Je t'aime."_

_Tara: "__Si tu ne veux pas de dispute, alors arrête. Et n'utilise pas la magie pour faire disparaître une dispute."_

_Willow: "__D'accord. Je… Je réalise que je… j'ai mal fait les choses."_

_Tara: "__Tu l'as fait de la manière dont tu fais tout. Quand les choses se compliquent, tu… tu ne considères même pas toutes les possibilités. Tu… Tu fais simplement un rituel. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Willow. Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'est faite la magie."_

_Willow: (anxieuse) "__Mais je… je veux juste aider les gens."_

_Tara: "__C'est peut-être comme ça que ça a commencé, mais… tu t'en sers pour toi maintenant, pour arranger les choses à ta convenance. - Y compris moi. (__après un moment) __Je ne pense pas que ça puisse marcher."_

_Willow__: "__Eh ! __Ca… ça marche. (Tara baisse la tête) Tara, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi, bébé. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de la magie, vraiment pas, je… je vais te le prouver, d'accord ?"_

_Tara: "__Une semaine. Une semaine sans magie."_

_Willow: (__souriante) "__Excellent ! Super, c'est facile !"_

_Tara: (__acquiesce, mais ne semble pas convaincue) "__Essaye une semaine et après on verra. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que… je pense qu'on a toutes les deux besoin… je ne sais pas… d'espace. (__Le visage de Willow s'assombrit ) __Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça. Oh."_

_Willow: "__Es-tu entrain de dire que tu me quittes?"_

* * *

Willow grimaça._

* * *

Willow s'avance jusqu'à la bibliothèque et prend un sachet de fleurs séchées qui est caché derrière les livres. Elle se met à genoux devant la cheminée et prend une blanche de fleurs semblable à celle qu'elle a utilisé pour le rituel d'oubli de Tara. Elle dépose la branche dans la cheminée._

_Willow: "__Pour Buffy et Tara, je l'enflamme.." _

_Elle enflamme la branche de fleurs._

_Willow: "__Que les ronces de Lethe accomplissent leur tâche. Qu'elles purgent leurs esprits des sinistres souvenirs, des récentes douleurs, ainsi que des péchés."_

_Elle sort un cristal de sa poche et l'approche de la branche de fleurs enflammées. _

_Willow: "__Quand le feu s'éteindra, quand le cristal sera noir, le sort sera jeté. (__Elle retire le cristal des flammes ) Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa."_

_Elle met le cristal dans sa poche et s'en va. _

_

* * *

Willow se jette sur Tara pour la protéger. Le cristal noir tombe de sa poche. Willow est couchée sur Tara. __Alex se relève en gémissant et marche sur le cristal, d'où s'échappe une lumière verte. Alex semble pris d'un vertige, le sort étant rompu. __Willow et Tara reprennent également leurs esprits. __Tara__ repousse __Willow__Tara se relève et regarde Willow avec une expression de profonde déception. Willow reste par terre, et semble embarrassée. Elle cherche le cristal dans sa poche. Tara a toujours les yeux rivés sur Willow, qui se relève. Toutes les deux se regardent, mais Tara a des larmes dans les yeux, et semble vraiment déçue. __

* * *

Tara range ses affaires dans des cartons, essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer. On voit Willow assise par terre dans la salle bain, regardant un point fixe, les larmes aux yeux. Tara ramène ses cartons sous le porche de la maison._

* * *

De petites larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Willow._

* * *

Willow__: " 'Cio che fu non e piu. Cio che fu fatto disfa. Passato e il pericolo, finita e la prova. Metti le cosa a posto.'" _

_Il y a une lumière rouge qui se dégage d'Amy, qui redevient humaine. Elle est assise sur le lit, nue, les bras autour de ses jambes. Willow sourit, très satisfaite d'elle-même. _

_

* * *

Willow pose son ordinateur portable sur la table, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Alex: "__Très bien, revenons aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Un petit piratage informatique."_

_Buffy: "__C'est super, Will, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu faire ça."_

_Willow pose ses mains sur le clavier, sans le toucher. Une lumière se répand autour de l'ordinateur. _

_Buffy: (__à Alex) "__Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ça." __(Buffy et Alex fixant __Willow_

_Willow: (__regardant un point fixe devant elle) "__ C'est plus rapide. Ca me prend juste une seconde pour passer les fichiers en revue." _

_Buffy et Alex échangent un regard consterné. __Willow enlève ses mains du clavier, rompant ainsi le charme, et regarde Alex et Buffy pendant un moment. _

_Willow: "__Quel est le problème avec…"_

_Anya: "__Oh, il faut le dire à haute voix. Tu es toute "la la la" avec… avec cette magie, et tu ne parles pas, tu fais comme si tout était normal, et nous savons tous que Tara t'as quitté, mais chacun est effrayé à l'idée de t'en parler."_

_Willow: "__Les amis… c'est bon. C'est difficile… mais c'est mieux comme ça. De petites choses… se sont amassées… des choses sans importances, mais on les voyait d'une manière différente, alors… elles ont prit des proportions énormes. Et je pense que s'éloigner un peu nous fera du bien. Vraiment.__"_

_

* * *

Amy: "__Allez, sortons d'ici. Ou… peut-être… que tu préfèrerais rester assise toute la nuit à la maison, seule, comme au lycée."_

_Willow: "__ Je peux faire la fête ! C'est pas comme si devais rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Je suis totalement libre. Allez, on va s'amuser." _

* * *

Willow se renfrogna._

* * *

Alex: "__Tara trouve que Willow fait trop de magie. Et elle n'est pas la seule."_

_Buffy: "__Je sais. Mais je… je pense que ça va aller pour elle. Vous savez, c'est… c'est Willow. Elle se sort toujours de tout."_

_Anya: "__Eh bien, ce sont de ces personnes qu'il faut faire le plus attention. Des personnes responsables. Les personnes responsables veulent… toujours être si… parfaites tout le temps, que quand elles découvrent finalement le goût de mauvaises choses… elles n'en ont jamais assez. Un peu comme avec la drogue."_

_Alex: "__C'est la nature humaine, Buff. Will a goûté à quelque chose de puissant, de plus grand qu'elle."_

_Anya: "__Ouais, elle était déjà hors de contrôle avant que Tara ne la quitte, et maintenant qu'elle est partie…"_

_Alex: "__Elle va être totalement séduite."_

_

* * *

Willow et Amy observent la piste de danse, accoudées à la rampe à l'étage supérieur. Amy fait un geste et fait voler un type au-dessus de la piste. Willow fait grandir un homme et rapetisser un autre. Amy change plusieurs personnes en chèvres. __Toutes les deux semblent s'amuser follement.__

* * *

Willow: "__ Moi, je continu de penser… qu'il doit y avoir, quelque part, un endroit mieux que celui-là." _

_Amy: "__En plus, il est encore trop tôt pour retourner à la maison."_

_Willow lui sourit._

_

* * *

Amy: "__La nuit dernière. C'est dingue, tout est différent. Je veux dire… (Elle sourit à Willow) Le Bonze, d'une part. (à Tara) Et Willow ! C'est une incroyable sorcière maintenant. (Tara ne semble pas ravie) Je n'arrivais même pas à me maintenir à son niveau, la nuit dernière."_

_Willow: __(qui voit le regard sombre de Tara) "Amy."_

_Amy: "__Non, c'est vrai ! (à Tara) Je veux dire, j'arrive à faire quelques transportations, mais elle parvient à contrôler des dimensions, c'est effrayant ! Chez ce petit vantard, elle a d'abord fait disparaître sa bouche. Dieu merci. __Et ensuite… __"_

_Tara continue de regarder Willow, pas contente. _

_Tara: "__Je… Je dois vraiment y aller."_

* * *

Willow couina en protestation… toujours dans son sommeil._

* * *

Anya: "__Et Willow, est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ?"_

_Buffy: "__Non, elle est restée tard dehors. Avec Amy. Elle… aide juste Amy pendant sa transition."_

_Alex: "__Et elle s'est trouvée une amie avec qui faire de la magie. Quelqu'un qui ne la surveillera pas comme Tara."_

_Anya: "__C'est ce qu'on disait, elle agit différemment. Tu sais, elle n'est pas elle-même."_

_

* * *

Amy: "__Alors que veux-tu faire ? Je connais ce type… et il connaît des sorts qui durent pendant des jours. Il va t'éblouir, vraiment."_

_Willow: "__Vraiment ? C'est un sorcier ?_

_Amy: "__Je suppose. Ecoute, je ne plaisante pas. Ce type… va transporter ton esprit. Il t'emmènera dans des endroits que tu ne peux même pas imaginer." _

_Willow semble incertaine. __Toutes les deux se remettent à marcher._

_Willow: "__Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?"_

_Amy: "__Est-ce que ça t'arrêterai ?"_

_

* * *

Willow est comme scotchée de dos au plafond. Elle est en pleine extase et ondule lentement, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et regarde le sol. Celui-ci se transforme en végétation. Willow ferme à nouveau les yeux et se tourne sur le ventre, puis revient sur le dos. Dans l'herbe sous elle, quelque chose semble bouger. Willow ouvre à nouveau les yeux et voit les jambes d'une personne qu'on tire dernière des buissons. Soudain, un démon rouge apparaît et la regarde en grognant. Willow pousse un cri et tombe sur le sol, revenu à la normale. Willow revient à elle. Elle se met lentement sur ses genoux et regarde autour d'elle. On voit qu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre à coucher et qu'il fait jour._

* * *

Willow grogna, se rappelant la précédente vision qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt cette nuit._

* * *

Amy: "__Elle est aussi mauvaise que je le suis, même plus mauvaise. (Buffy fronce les sourcils) Je pari que là, elle est chez Rack."_

_Buffy: "__Rack ?__"_

_Amy: "__Un type. Il fait des sorts, très puissants. Willow est sa nouvelle protégée_._"_

_Buffy: "__Elle est là-bas ? (Elle repousse Amy contre la porte) Avec Dawn ?"_

_

* * *

Dawn et Willow marchent dans la rue._

_Dawn: "tu __es sûre… que c'est le chemin du cinéma ?"_

_Willow et Dawn traversent le mur de chez Rack._

_Dawn: "__C'est quoi cet endroit ?"_

_Willow: "__J'en ai juste pour une minute."_

_

* * *

Dawn: "__Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?"_

_Dawn __remarque que les yeux de Willow sont complètement noirs. _

_Dawn: (__nerveuse) "__Tu… tu vas bien ?"_

_Willow: "__Très bien. Partons d'ici."_

_

* * *

Dawn: "__Que fais-tu !"_

_Willow prend un virage à toute allure, faisant crisser les pneus. Dawn hurle en s'accrochant à la portière. Willow est morte de rire. Le démon est toujours à leur poursuite. _

_Willow__(en riant) __"Woo!"_

_Dawn regarde Willow, complètement terrifiée. _

_Willow: (__regarde derrière elle) "__Prend ça, espèce de…"_

_Willow ne semble plus contrôler la voiture, qui s'avance à toute allure vers un bâtiment. Dawn hurle alors que la voiture s'écrase contre un pilier. _

_

* * *

Willow: (__pleurant__) "__Dawnie ! __Dawnie, je suis tellement désolée ! (Dawn la regarde fixement, le regard noir) Je suis tellement désolée, c'était un accident ! J'ai pas vu, je suis tellement, tellement désolée."_

_Dawn la regarde un moment, puis la gifle._

_

* * *

Buffy se tourne vers Willow, toujours à terre, et s'avance lentement vers elle, le regard sévère._

_Buffy: (__sèchement) "__Lève-toi !"_

_Willow: (__pleurant) "__J'ai tout gâché, tout, Tara…"_

_Buffy: (__l'attrape durement par le bras pour la forcer à se lever) "__Ouais, tu sais ce que tu as gâché, hein ! Tu aurais pu la tuer ! Tu l'as presque fait !"_

_Willow: (__secoue négativement sa tête) "__J'ai besoin d'aide. S'il te plait ! (Elle sanglote) S'il te plait, aide-moi ! S'il te plait…"_

* * *

Willow commença à sangloter dans son oreiller._

* * *

Buffy: "__Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es allée voir quelqu'un comme Rack, et je comprends encore moins pourquoi tu y as entraîné Dawn."_

_Willow: "__Je ne sais pas. La magie, je… je pensais l'avoir sous contrôle, et en fait… c'était pas le cas."_

_Buffy: "__A cause de Tara?"_

_Willow__: "__Non. Ca a commencé avant qu'elle ne parte. (pause) __C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie."_

_Buffy: (__après un moment) "__Il me semblait que les choses allaient si bien."_

_Willow: "__Mais __si tu pouvais être… tu sais, l'ancienne Willow quelconque ou la super Willow, qui serais-tu ? (Elle regarde Buffy) Je suppose que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce choix."_

_Buffy: "__Will, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de la magie pour être spéciale."_

_Willow__: "__Ah non ? __Je veux dire, Buffy, qui étais-je ? Juste… une fille quelconque. Tara n'aurait même pas connu cette fille. "_

_Buffy: "__Tu es plus qu'une quelconque fille. (Elle s'avance dans la chambre) Et Tara veut que tu t'arrêtes. __Elle t'aime.__"_

_Willow: "__C'est juste que… cela m'a… libéré de moi-même. __Je… j'étais hors contrôle. __Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Plus de sorts non plus. J'ai fini avec ça."_

_Buffy: (fronçant les sourcils) "__ Bien. Je pense que c'est une bonne décision. D'y renoncer. (pensive) __Peu importe à quel point c'était bon."_

_Willow: "__Ca ne vaut pas le coup. Pas si ça fait du mal aux gens que j'aime. C'est fini."_

_

* * *

Willow est couchée dans son lit. Elle est en sueur et respire avec une grande difficulté, en fixant le plafond._

* * *

La Willow du présent commença à transpirer aussi._

* * *

Buffy: "__Comment vas-tu ?"_

_Willow: "__Je vais bien. Pas encore prête à retourner en cours et à refaire face au monde, mais… je chancèle deux fois moins souvent maintenant."_

_Dawn entre dans la cuisine. _

_Willow: "__Eh Dawnie, euh… je te prépare une bonne omelette."_

_Dawn: "__Je n'ai pas faim." __(Elle boit une gorgée de son jus)_

_Buffy: "__Dawn, tu dois manger quelque chose."_

_Dawn: "__Merci de t'y intéresser."_

_Dawn pose brusquement son verre sur le comptoir et sort de la cuisine. _

_Willow: "__Eh bien, je mérite la colère de Dawn, mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se déchaîne sur toi?"_

_Buffy: "__Parce que j'ai laissé tout ça arriver."_

_Willow: "__Buffy, je suis celle qui…"_

_Buffy: "__Qui se noyait. Ma meilleure amie. Et j'étais trop préoccupée par ma stupide vie pour simplement le remarquer."_

* * *

Willow pleurnicha._

* * *

Willow est assise à table. Elle a devant elle plein de livres, ainsi que son ordinateur. Elle soulève plusieurs livres, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle aperçoit alors le livre qui l'intéresse, à l'autre bout de la table. Elle tend le bras pour le faire venir jusqu'à elle. Elle le fait bouger, mais retire prestement son bras, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle est entrain de faire._

_Alex: "__Willow__."_

_Willow__: "Alex!"_

_Alex entre dans la pièce. __Willow semble coupable. _

_Alex: "__Willow__, on doit parler.__"_

_Willow: (__nerveuse) "__Ce n'était rien, je… je n'ai pas flanché."_

_Alex: "__Will, personne n'est parfait. La rechute fait parti du rétablissement, on le comprend. On doit juste trouver un moyen de recoller les morceaux."_

_Willow: (confuse) "__Recoller quoi?"_

_Alex: "__Will, tu sais de quoi je par… (Il s'interrompt) Tu ne sais pas? Elle est complètement invisible. "_

_Willow: (__bouleversée) "__Et tu penses que j'ai un rapport avec ça?"_

_Alex: "__Euh, non… Non… (Il soupire) Bon, allez, Will. Certains de tes sorts ont causé de désagréables effets sur chacun d'entre nous à un moment ou à un autre. Et n'oublions pas la récente amnésie."_

_Willow__: "__Oh. Je vois. Maintenant, dès que quelque chose de désagréable arrive, on me blâme automatiquement ?"_

_

* * *

Willow est assise devant un ordinateur. Elle boit une gorgé à une bouteille d'eau, puis se met à taper sur le clavier. Elle regarde la barre de recherche défiler. Elle semble très nerveuse et commence à pianoter d'impatience avec ses doigts sur la table. Elle regarde autour d'elle et approche finalement sa main de l'écran, alors que la recherche est pratiquement terminée. Willow retire soudainement sa main.__

* * *

Buffy: "__Très malin, la manière dont tu as trouvé le van. (Elles commencent à marcher dans la rue) Alors… comment t'es-tu débrouillée… exactement ? Je veux dire, pour le localiser."_

_Willow: "__J'ai utilisé la méthode difficile. La méthode sans magie. La méthode Oh-mon-Dieu-ma-tête-va-exploser (elle grimace) et-mes-pieds-me-font-mal."_

_Willow soupire et s'assoit sur le bord du trottoir. __Buffy l'imite._

_Willow: "__Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à passer cette journée."_

_Buffy: "__Eh bien, le plus important c'est que tu y sois parvenu. C'est un… bon premier pas."_

_Willow: "__Donc j'imagine que toutes les deux, nous avons fait les bons premiers pas."_

_Buffy: "__J'imagine.__"_

_Willow: "__Youpi pour nous."_

* * *

Willow sourit faiblement._

* * *

Anya: "__Eh bien, il reste peu de temps. Après que Willow ait décoré d'un « whoosh » notre fête de fiançailles, j'ai laissé filé le temps, pensant qu'elle nous aiderait là aussi. Mais maintenant tout ça est tombé à l'eau."_

_Willow: "__Je suis debout là. Je suis juste debout là."_

_Anya: "__Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de te tenter."_

_

* * *

Amy: "__ Eh, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais laissé tombé ta magie. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ?"_

_Willow__: "__Ca va. __Ca va bien. C'était dur pendant un moment. Irritant, tu sais, d'utiliser les moyens lents. C'était comme si ça allait prendre l'éternité… pour l'éternité. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'apprends à mieux me concentrer."_

_Amy: "__Donc c'est ça, hmm ? Ca va être ça ta vie dorénavant ?"_

_Willow: "__Quoi ? (incertaine) Non…"_

_Amy: "__Mais tu ne le referas plus. Jamais. Tu ne sauras plus comment ça te fait te sentir… (se lève) Eh, Will. C'est ton anniversaire."_

_Willow: "__Mmm, non, ça ne l'est pas."_

_Amy: "__Protestus."_

_Amy envoie un éclair bleu sur Willow, qui se lève précipitamment du lit. Ses mains crépitent d'étincelles bleues et ses yeux sont à nouveaux complètement noirs. _

_Willow: "__Que…?" _

_Elle touche un vase sur sa table de nuit qui fond en s'ouvrant comme une fleur. Elle touche ensuite la lampe qui disparaît. _

_Amy: "__C'est un cadeau. C'est magique et ça n'est pas venu de toi. C'est venu de moi. C'est complètement légal. Amuse-toi bien."_

_

* * *

Willow: "Buffy…__ Quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était la faute d'Amy. __Mais je me sens si mal à propos de ça. __C'était les pouvoirs d'Amy, mais c'était comme si je faisais ça moi-même… Mais moi je ne pouvais pas arrêter ça… Et maintenant c'est parti et je suis toute chancelante et je me sens comme si j'en avais encore besoin… "__

* * *

Willow: "__Je ne peux plus passer de temps avec toi désormais."_

_Amy: "__Quoi ?"_

_Willow: "__Tu ne peux plus entrer ici."_

_Amy: "__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas aimé ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?"_

_Willow: "__C'est ça."_

_Amy: "__Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas éclatée ? Allez, c'était un petit sort, un simple voyage à Disneyland."_

_Willow: "__Tu ne comprends pas. Ce que tu m'as fait était mal ! As-tu idée comme ça va rendre tout ça encore plus difficile !"_

_Amy: "__Sais-tu ce que je remarque ? Tu n'es pas entrain de nier que tu t'es amusée."_

_Willow: "__La ferme."_

_Amy: "__Oh, ouais. Quel argument de choc. Tu as fait parti d'une équipe participant à des débats ? J'oublie. J'ai oublié tant de chose de la période pendant laquelle tu essayais de me dératiser."_

_Willow__: "__Amy. Si tu es vraiment mon amie, tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi. Et si tu ne l'es pas vraiment… tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi."_

* * *

Un air fâché et menaçant apparut sur les traits du visage de Willow._

* * *

Buffy: "__Non… je suis désolée. Willow va bien. Tu serais fière d'elle."_

_Tara: "__Bien… C'est bien." _

_

* * *

Willow: "__Tara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Euh, c'est bien pour toi d'être ici si tu as des choses… à faire ici. __Je… Je vais mieux. Aucun rituel depuis 32 jours. (Tara sourit) Je peux même entrer dans la boutique de magie maintenant. Tant que quelqu'un reste avec moi tout le temps. Mais, euh… ça va mieux maintenant, vraiment."_

_Tara: "__Je suis… contente que tu ailles mieux."_

_Elle lui sourit et s'en va. Willow l'observe un moment, puis entre dans la boutique._

_

* * *

Tara: "__Petit déjeuner. J'avais pas prévu de rester là."_

_Willow: "__Je sais, moi non plus. C'est bizarre, je… j'ai cours et je sais que je dois y aller, mais… "(__ Elle s'assoit)_

_Tara: "__Je sais, c'est comme si je voulais partir, mais que je ne peux pas."_

_Willow__sourit__) "__Exactement.__"_

_Tara lui sourit en retour._

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Je pense que la magie est notre meilleure option. (Willow devient nerveuse) Quelque chose de général, vous savez. " __Tara acquiesce._

_Alex: "__Mais… __Willow__" (faisant des gestes vers Willow avec sa tête)_

_Tara: "__Non, je le ferai. (Willow est de plus en plus nerveuse) C'est juste que je n'ai pas apporté de matériel." (Willow semble coupable)_

_Buffy: "__Eh bien, on n'en a pas dans la maison. On s'est débarrassé de tout."_

_Willow: "__En réalité… pas de tout. (coupable) J'ai, euh… gardé… un truc ou deux…" _

_Tara et Buffy la regardent, choquées. _

_Willow: "…__Au cas où."_

_Alex: "__C'est génial !…__ Dans un très mauvais sens !" (secouant son doigt vers Willow) _

_Tara soupire et se lève. _

_Tara: (__à Willow) "__Alors… apporte-moi ce que tu as. (fermement) Mais je le fais seule. Tu dois rester éloignée de ça."_

* * *

Willow fronça les sourcils, déçue avec elle-même._

* * *

Anya: "__Eh bien… voilà qui n'est pas totalement vrai, n'est-ce pas ? (Tara fronce les sourcils) Je veux dire, pas tout. (Elle regarde Willow) (Willow semble nerveuse) On est tous assis là, en présence d'une sorcière incroyablement puissante… beaucoup plus puissante que toi, Tara. Je suis… désolée, mais personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir te le dire."_

_Willow: "__Je ne peux pas."_

_Anya: "__Non, écoute, ce n'est pas totalement vrai non plus. Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas… Tu ne veux pas !"_

_Willow: "__Tu ne sais pas à quel point je déteste ça. Je ne sais même pas… s'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire."_

_Willow: "__C'est dangereux."_

_Anya: "__Et donc tu vas tous nous laisser mourir !"_

_Alex: "__Will, écoute… je ne veux pas qu'on soit plusieurs à se mettre contre toi… mais Anya marque un point. (Willow semble anxieuse) On t'as sorti de là déjà une fois. On est tous ici, c'est juste un petit sort. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, on pourra te sortir de là à nouveau."_

_Willow__fermement__) "__Non. Je ne peux pas. (à Anya) Si je commence… je ne serai plus capable de m'arrêter."_

_Anya: "__Et à qui la faute ! (Elle se lève et s'approche de Willow) Tu sais, si pour commencer tu n'avais pas tellement utilisé la magie…"_

_Tara: "__Eh ! Recule un peu !"_

_Tara se place entre Anya et Willow, faisant face à Anya. _

_Tara: "__Elle a dit non, et c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas. Et si tu essayes… (Tara croise ses bras) tu devras me passer sur le corps d'abord. Compris?"_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Merci… pour avant. Et pour prendre ces ingrédients avec toi."_

_Tara: (__acquiesce) "__Pas de problème."_

_Willow: "__Donc tu sais… que je n'ai jamais… utilisé ça. Je veux dire, pas vraiment, je… je gardais juste ça pour avoir un filet de sécurité. Parce que… il y avait toujours cette chose… dans ma tête. Tu sais, cette voix qui disait « Et si les choses tournaient mal, vraiment mal ? Et si tu n'arrivais plus à manipuler tout ça ? ». Et j'ai paniqué, alors… j'ai gardé quelques petites choses. Donc je me suis dit que si je n'avais plus besoin de penser à ça, je… je pouvais me concentrer sur le reste… et m'en sortir."_

_Tara: "__Je comprends. Vraiment. Mais il est temps de t'en sortir sans filet, Will. (Willow semble anxieuse) Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais là ça avait mal tourné. Vraiment mal… et tu disais toujours non."_

_Tara lui sourit. Au bout d'un moment, Willow lui rend son sourire._

_

* * *

Dawn: (riant) "__Tu es en grande forme ce soir."_

_Willow: (souriant) "__Je ne peux pas le nier."_

_Dawn: "__Un grand mariage se prépare. Ce qui signifie des tas de possibilités de rencontres. Toi et Tara, vous vous reparlez… Je peux l'appeler. __Et l'inviter.__"_

_Willow__: "__Oh non. __C'est bien trop tôt pour une telle manœuvre. Mais… et si je l'appelais ? Elle ne me raccrocherait pas au nez."_

_Dawn: "__C'est une étape."_

_Willow: (souriant) "__Et ce sera un bonheur."_

* * *

Willow rayonna._

* * *

Sam: "__Willow, tu crois que tu pourrais nous aider avec un petit sort de localisation ?"_

_Willow: (calmement) "__Je ne peux pas faire de magie."_

_Sam: "__Oh, Riley m'a dit que tu étais sur le point de devenir une très grande sorcière."_

_Willow: "__J'étais accro. __Complètement accro.__"_

_

* * *

Sam: "__Hey Willow. __Je crois vraiment que… j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. (Willow ne la regarde pas) Tu sais, là-bas dans la jungle… on n'avait pas un, mais deux puissants shamans qui travaillaient pour nous. Ils faisaient de la magie noire… et sont devenus accros. Et maintenant ils sont partis. (Willow la regarde) Partis…et il n'en reste… plus rien. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec assez de force pour arrêter auparavant."_

_Willow ne dit toujours rien __Sam quitte la cuisine, laissant Willow méditer ces paroles._

_

* * *

Tara est prise au milieu de la bagarre, mais Willow vient à son secours et l'emmène à l'écart._

_Tara: "__Merci."_

_Willow: "__Tu vas bien ?"_

_Tara: "__Ouais."_

_Elles se fixent l'une l'autre. _

* * *

" Willow! C'est l'heure de l'école!" La voix de sa mère cassa Willow de sa transe de rêves.

" Whoa…" indiqua Willow alors qu'elle s'assit dans son lit. Son esprit traita les visions qu'elle avait eues toute la nuit. Les yeux de Willow aperçurent son étagère. Elle lança un coup d'œil à ses livres de magie. Elle ressentit une soudaine pulsion de les jeter tous dans sa poubelle.

" Chérie…Oz t'attend!" La voix de sa mère retentit encore. Willow se tourna soudainement vers la porte.

" Oz…" murmura-t-elle. Des images de Tara flashèrent inopinément dans son esprit.

" Tara." Murmura ensuite Willow… cette fois souriant. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle aimait Oz, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait dans le présent. Mais dans le futur, elle aimerait Tara. Elle aimerait Tara autant que Oz… peut-être plus. Souriant… elle ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que Tara et elle se remettraient ensemble, dans le futur.


	12. Rêves Cordélia

**Part 12**

**Rêves - Cordélia**

Cordélia se rappela les évènements de cette nuit, couchée sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait embrassé Angel… pourquoi l'avait-elle fait? Jusqu'à cette nuit ils ne faisaient pratiquement pas attention l'un à l'autre et puis, soudainement ils découvrent qu'ils sont destinés à être ensemble dans le futur, et commencent à se lier d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée. Cordélia tomba vite endormie dans ses pensées.

_

* * *

Gunn: "__Les Pouvoirs les lui envoient lorsqu'ils ont des informations à transmettre.__"_

_Wesley: "__C'est une sorte de cadeau.__"_

_Cordy: "__Oui, un cadeau qui me déchire le crâne et m'ébouillante le cerveau.__"_

_

* * *

Une présence fantomatique (Dennis) met__ le bouchon de la baignoire. Les robinets tournent. L'eau commence à remplir la baignoire_

_Cordy: (au bord des larmes) "__Bon sang, ces visions me tuent. C'est de pire en pire.__"_

* * *

Une expression sinistre apparut sur le visage de Cordélia._

* * *

Angel: " __Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert la porte. Je suis sérieux Cordélia, ouvre.__"_

_Cordélia ouvre, elle a remit son chemisier, cachant les marques, et adresse un grand sourire à Angel._

_Cordy: "__ Tu vois ? __Tout va bien.__"_

_Angel l'empêche de refermer la porte._

_Angel: "__ Cela empire, n'est ce pas ?__"_

_

* * *

Cordy: "__Bien sûr je déteste ce à quoi je ressemble et la douleur, mais…Si je perds les visions, je ne pourrais plus t'aider. __Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.__"_

_Angel: "__ Ce n'est pas ce qui est important. C'est **toi** qui compte.__"_

_

* * *

Angel: " __Elle va me manquer. Elle avait cette espèce de douce folie…très reposante.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Et moi ? Je ne suis pas reposante ?__ (Cordy se relève) __Je peux être reposante. Si reposante que tu en tomberas sur ton derrière, mon vieux.__"_

_

* * *

Cordélia et Angel s'entraînent au sous-sol._

_Angel: "_ _Bouger encore. __Tu peux garder l'agresseur occupé jusqu'à ce que…tu sais.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Quoi ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de vieillesse, ou que **tu **surgisses pour me sauver ? Angel, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'entraîner pour pouvoir m'enfuir. Ca, je sais le faire. Je veux apprendre à me battre !__"_

_Angel: "__ Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ De quoi ?__"_

_Angel: "__ De te sauver.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Tu n'es pas toujours collé à mes basques, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, ce pourrait être **toi** le méchant à combattre. __Cela pourrait arriver.__"_

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Pour moi. Tu l'as fait pour me sauver.__"_

_Angel: "__ Et je le ferais encore.__" _

* * *

Cordélia sourit._

* * *

Cordy: " __Et vous, qui êtes la vraie responsable de l'histoire, ne ressentez rien parce que **vous** êtes une salope vicieuse.__"_

_Lilah (haussant les épaules): "__ Et alors ? Vous me connaissez.__"_

_Cordy: "__ S'il vous plaît, j'**étais** vous. __Avec de plus belles chaussures.__"_

_

* * *

Angel et Cordélia font un autre exercice dans le sous-sol._

_Cordy: "__ Hmm-mm. __C'est bizarre.__"_

_Angel: "__ Quoi donc ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Je commence à prendre l'habitude d'être effrayée et réconfortée au même moment.__"_

_Angel: "__ Je comprends.__"_

_Ils se sourient avant de poursuivre l'entraînement. _

_

* * *

Cordy, (__buvant son café):__ Angel, essaies-tu de me dire que tu m'aimes ?__"_

_Angel: "__ Hein ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Je t'aime aussi.__"_

_Angel: "__ Vraiment ? Depuis quand…__"_

_Cordy __(criant en direction du bureau de Wes)__ Angel m'aime et je l'aime.__"_

_Angel: "__ Oh mon Dieu.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Vous nous aimez et on vous aime.__"_

_

* * *

Cordy: "__ C'est vrai que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble.__"_

_Angel: "__ C'est ce que j'essayais de dire, que toi et moi nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves, en tant qu'**amis**. __Tu as vu le bon, et le…moins bon.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Pareil pour toi. Et pour ton info, le bon surpasse de loin le moins bon.__"_

_Angel (après un moment): "__ Merci. __Toi aussi.__"_

* * *

Le petit sourire sur le visage de Cordélia s'élargit._

* * *

Cordélia aide une Darla enceinte._

_Angel: "_ _Cordy, c'est **Darla**. Tu ferais peut-être mieux…__"_

_Cordy: "__ Te souviens-tu m'avoir regardé dans les yeux et m'avoir juré que tu n'aurais **jamais** pu coucher avec elle ?__"_

_Darla: "__ Il a menti ? Quelle surprise !__"_

_Angel: "__ Cordy. Je suis désolé. J'ai menti. C'était…c'était une période très sombre.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Oh, et tu l'as utilisée pour **te** sentir mieux durant **ta période sombre** ? **Très** héroïque de ta part !__"_

_Angel: "__ Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. C'est juste…arrivé. Je ne suis pas devenu **mauvais**, j'ai juste…__"_

_Cordy: "__ Tu t'es comporté comme un homme__."_

_

* * *

Darla mord Cordy._

_Angel: "_ _Ne la touche pas !__"_

_Angel: "__ Cordy, ça va aller. Je vais la tuer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait.__"_

* * *

Cordélia roula dans son lit et gémit._

* * *

Cordy: " __Alors, tu vas être papa.__"_

_Angel (après un moment): "__ On dirait.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Je l'ai senti dans mon rêve. Comme toi, quand tu l'as trouvée. __Il a une âme.__"_

_

* * *

Angel: "__ Je vais avoir un fils. Je vais avoir un fils.__"__

* * *

L'Angel Team quitte l'hôpital, __Fred et Gunn à gauche, Cordy et Wes à droite, et Angel au milieu poussant le landau_, _

* * *

Angel: "__ Regardez qui est réveillé.__"_

_Cordy enlève ses gants et se lève._

_Cordy: "__ Oh, Connor !__"_

_

* * *

Angel: " __Tu veux tenir le bébé, maintenant ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Oui__. (elle prend Connor) __Merci. Bonjour mon chéri. Bébé, bébé."_

_Angel semble mal à l'aise et sort un petit cadeau de sa poche._

_Angel: "__ Je t'ai, euh…enfin j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi."_

_Cordy (le prenant): "__ Oh, Angel, tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu as déjà assez de chose en tête.__"_

_Angel: "__ Et bien, je suis un champion. (il rit) Nous faisons des trucs important. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus important que…__"_

* * *

Cordélia arrêta de bouger et un énorme sourire se plaqua sur son visage._

* * *

Wes: " __Le Seltrex est un médicament puissant contre la migraine.__"_

_Gunn: "__ Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital.__"_

_Angel: "__ Et ils feraient quoi ? L'attacher sur un lit comme la dernière fois et nous dire que c'est sans espoir ?__"_

_

* * *

Angel: " __Cordy…Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais…il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je suis furieux contre toi. Je croyais que l'on se faisait confiance. Mais tu m'as menti. Ces médicaments et ces scanners ? Cela fait un an que cela dure. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider. __Je suis vraiment furieux.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Tu es furieux ? Je me retrouve séparée de mon corps pour mon anniversaire et c'est **toi** qui es furieux ?__"_

_

* * *

Wes: "__ Fred a étudié les derniers scanners de Cordy. Ce n'est pas bon. Le test démontre une détérioration neurologique étendue.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Ce qui est une façon élégante de dire…__"_

_Angel: "__ Elle est en train de mourir.__"_

* * *

Cordelia marmonna un 'non' dans son sommeil et commença à remuer._

* * *

Skip__ touche un écran télé et une photo de Doyle apparaît._

_Cordy: "__ Oh mon Dieu.__ - Doyle."_

_Sur l'écran apparaît le moment où Doyle l'a embrassée pour lui donner les visions._

_Skip: "__ Voilà comment c'est arrivé, une grosse erreur cosmique. __Doyle n'était pas censé te transmettre ces visions__."_

_Cordy: "__ Alors pourquoi les Puissances l'ont-elles laissé faire ?__"_

_Skip: "__ Elles sont généralement malignes pour prévenir ce genre de chose. __Mais elles n'avaient pas tenu compte de ses sentiments pour toi.__"_

_Cordy: "Si__ Doyle m'a transmis les visions c'est parce qu'il m'aimait ?__"_

_

* * *

Skip: "__ La vie et la mort, ce genre de truc, oui. Mais qui quelqu'un choisit d'aimer, c'est sa propre volonté. Tu vois Cordélia, les visions sont une force ancienne et puissante. Les démons sont les seuls à pouvoir les supporter._

_Cordy: "__ Mais je les ai depuis deux ans maintenant. __Cela veut dire que je suis forte, non ?_

_Skip: "__ Forte, oui. __Démon, non._

* * *

De la déception couvrit le visage de l'adolescente._

* * *

Skip désigne un ensemble d'écran télés qui s'allument et montrent une soirée à Hollywood._

_Skip: "__ Tu étais à L.A depuis quelques mois, les choses avançaient lentement, et qui rencontre-tu ?__"_

_Angel apparaît sur l'écran parmi les fêtards. __Cordy regarde en souriant la scène où elle rencontre Angel dans le tout premier épisode._

_Skip: "__ Ta vie entière a changé, cette nuit-là. Comme tu ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. D'une manière incroyablement douloureuse, je pense que tu es d'accord.__"_

* * *

Cordélia sourit vaguement._

* * *

Skip: "__ Ils ne le font pas souvent. C'est comme ré-écrire l'histoire. A partir de cet instant tu pourrais avoir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Pas de monstres, de visions ni de mort. __Pas avant un moment.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Mais pas d'Angel __"_

_Skip: "__ Cordélia, je veux que tu m'écoutes bien. Si tu réintégres ton corps, tu ne te réveilleras pas. Tu resteras là, incapable de bouger, de parler – jusqu'à ce que la prochaine vision te frappe et là tu mourras__."_

_Cordy: "__ Mais ce n'est pas juste. __Il a besoin de moi.__"_

* * *

Cordélia gémit._

* * *

Cordy: " __Angel, tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer.__"_

_Angel: "__ C'était ma faute. J'étais là. Je n'ai rien pu faire. __Je n'ai rien pu faire.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Tout va bien se passer.__"_

_Elle se penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Une lumière bleue passe des lèvres d'Angel à celles de Cordy. Cordy s'assied sur ses talons et regarde Gunn et Wes avant de se lever._

_Cordy: "__ Je me souviens de tout. Les visions (elle s'approche de Skip qui est soudain apparu dans la pièce) Elles sont à moi.__"_

_Skip: "__ Nous avons fait un marché. Tu abandonnes les visions, et la mort certaine qui allait avec, et tu réalises ton rêve. Je suis peut-être idiot, mais il me semble que c'était un marché honnête.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Bien sûr c'est honnête. Mais ce n'est pas moi.__"_

_Skip: "__ Les humains ne sont pas assez forts pour supporter les visions ! C'est tout. Même les Puissances ne peuvent rien y changer.__"_

_Cordy (s'avance plus près): "__ Alors trouve une échappatoire, Skip. Je connais mon but dans la vie et les visions en font partie. Et si les Puissances ne sont pas complètement stupides, elles le savent aussi.__"_

* * *

Cordélia sourit… contente qu'elle n'ait pas perdu son contrôle sur les gens._

* * *

Skip: " __Mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses. La seule façon pour **toi** de garder les visions est de devenir - à moitié démon.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Alors, vous me démonisez ?__"_

_

* * *

Cordy s'assied brusquement et ouvre les yeux. Angel la prend dans ses bras._

_Angel: "__ Je croyais t'avoir perdu.__"_

_Cordy: "Angel."_

_Elle sursaute, le repousse et porte les mains à sa tête._

_Cordy: "__ Pas de cornes__."_

_Même chose à son arrière-train._

_Cordy (souriant à Angel): "__ Pas de queue.__"_

_Angel regarde les autres qui n'osent rien dire._

_Cordy: "__ Ouf ! __Je vérifiais.__"_

_Elle descend du lit et s'étire, pendant qu'Angel regarde sous les oreillers avant de la suivre._

_Cordy: "__ Ah, ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau solide !__"_

_Cordy: "__ Maintenant, il faut s'occuper de ma vision. Celle que je suis en train d'avoir.__"_

_Angel: "__ Euh, Cordy ?__"_

_Cordy (flottant à un mètre du sol): "__ Quoi ?__"_

* * *

Le visage de Cordélia se tordit avec choc._

* * *

Cordy: " __Fais dodo, mon petit bébé…_

_Cordélia et Angel s'endorment sur le lit d'Angel avec Connor entre eux, en train de boire un biberon._

_

* * *

Cordy: " __J'étais la pire garce de Sunnydale, j'avais tous les hommes à ma botte. Maintenant je suis un genre de Wonder Woman et tout ce que j'ai c'est un fantôme qui sait comment utiliser un loofa."_ _

* * *

Fred: " __Et il faudra trouver une robe pour toi. Quelque chose qu rendra Angel fou.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Chérie, Angel **est** fou.__"_

_Fred: "__ Je sais qu'il voudra paraître à son avantage devant toi.__"_

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Tu veux que je le distraie ? Je me montre très gentille pendant que tu t'introduis à l'intérieur ?__"_

_Angel: "__ Ne sois pas stupide. Si je suis ce gars et que la plus belle fille du monde vient me parler, je pense tout de suite que c'est une blague.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?__"_

_Angel: "__ Désolé. Tu n'es pas stupide.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Non, après ça.__"_

_

* * *

Cordy (murmurant): "__ Je ne me sens vivante que lorsque tu es en moi.__"_

_Angel et Cordélia commencent à s'embrasser passionnément dans une loge_

* * *

Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de Cordy._

* * *

Angel: " __Il y a des esprits la-dedans. Certaines énergies prisonnières du temps. Ils se sont emparés de nous.__"_ _

* * *

Cordy: " __Tout ce que nous devons faire c'est rejouer la scène. On entre, on sort. Pas de bonheur parfait.__"_

_Angel: "__ Et si on s'arrête de parler dans cette scène ? Ecoute, j'ai déjà été possédé par l'esprit d'anciens amants auparavant. __Cela ne se passe jamais bien.__"_

_Cordy prend le collier avec la croix._

_Cordy: "__ J'ai ma petite croix si les choses dégénèrent (Angel refuse de la regarder) Hé, je sais que c'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas **nous**. Tant que rien n'est enlevé, ou…introduit, il n'y a pas de soucis."_

_Angel: "__ C'est nous, Cordélia. C'est toi et moi. T'embrasser, c'est…ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux…__"_

_Cordy: "__ Oh, allez. __Ce n'est quand même pas **si** épouvantable. Très a l'aise couvert de restes de démons, mais dès qu'il doit embrasser une jolie fille…Mon Champion, mesdames et messieurs.__"_

_

* * *

Cordélia attrape Angel et l'embrasse passionnément. Le collier avec la croix glisse de ses doigts et tombe au sol._

* * *

La (future) visionnaire commença à transpirer._

* * *

Angel allonge Cordy sur un sofa, l'embrassant dans le cou._

_Cordy: "__ Tu ne le connais pas. __Il a beaucoup de pouvoir.__"_

_Angel: "__ Le pouvoir de faire ça?__"_

_Cordy halète, respire précipitamment._

* * *

Cordélia agrippa les côtés de son lit et commença à respirer fortement, attendant anxieusement les prochaines visions._

* * *

Cordy: " __Aide-moi. Aide-moi à ne plus avoir peur.__"_

_Elle retombe sur le sofa et Angel recommence à embrasser son cou_.

_

* * *

Angel embrasse le ventre de Cordy, atteint son nombril._

_Cordy (gémissant): "__ Oh, non. (elle ouvre les yeux et s'assied) Oh, non !__"_

_Angel se relève et se fait jeter au sol par l'un des valets du directeur. Cordy se cache derrière le fauteuil et regarde Angel et le valet, qui porte un masque de comédie, se battre._

_Cordy: "__ Oh merci mon Dieu !"_

_Cordélia remet sa robe._

* * *

Cordélia grogna._

* * *

Angel: " __Cordy…Toi et moi, nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps (elle rit) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es devenue une femme extraordinaire. Nous avons eu des différents, mais, je pense que tous les deux, on se…__"_

_Cordy: "__ Chéri ?__"_

_Angel: "__ Oui, on se chérit de plus en plus, et…__"_

_Cordy: "Groo!"_

_Groo: "Princesse!"_

_Angel se tourne et voit Cordy se précipiter dans les bras du Groosalug. __Groo l'attrape._

_Ils s'embrassent._

_Lorne: "__ Il vient juste de débarquer. Apparemment, quand tout le monde à Pylea est devenu libre, la situation a légèrement changé. Le Groosalug a été destitué, et ils ont instauré une sorte de république populaire. Alors, il est venu retrouver son grand amour._

* * *

De la confusion flotta sur les traits de Cordélia._

* * *

Cordy: " __Et cela ne te manque pas ? Le pouvoir, le château, les concubines…__"_

_Groo: "__ Il' n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre.__"_

_Cordy: "Oh."_

_Groo: "__: J'étais content du renversement. La charge d'un gouvernement était trop lourde à porter après une vie passée sur les champs de bataille.__."_

_Cordy: "__ Ton cœur n'y était pas._

_Groo: "__ Non. Il est parti avec vous.__"_

_

* * *

Angel (__regardant Groo__): "__Tu pourrais lui demander de ne pas jouer avec mes armes ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Oh, relax. __S'il y bien quelque chose que Groo sait faire, c'est manier une arme. Le pauvre. J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout ce qu'il ait à manier, d'ailleurs.__"_

_Angel: "__ Tu veux dire que tous les deux…__"_

_Cordy: "__ Je l'ai ramené hier soir, et nous avons commencé à…tu vois. __Mais je n'ai pas pu continuer.__"_

_Angel: "__ Ah non ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Non. Pas après avoir vu cet horrible truc épineux ! En plein dans la figure ! Les visions sont comme ça, maintenant. Plus de douleur, pas très jolie, des flottements de temps en temps et la plupart du temps ça pue.__"_

_Wes: "__ Tu as eu une vision ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Oui__Juste au moment où Groo et moi on refaisait connaissance. Laissez-moi vous dire que ça tue l'ambiance.__."_

_Wes: "__ Tu aurais du nous appeler.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Et quoi encore ? Je ne vais pas vous déranger au milieu de la nuit parce que je veux m'envoyer en l'air et n'en suis pas capable.__"_

_Wes: "__ Je parlais de ta vision. Oh. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas t'envoyer en l'air ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Je pourrais perdre ma 'visionité'.__'"_

_Wes: "__ Si tu le prends comme ça…__"_

_Cordy: "__ Ma '**vision**ité' ! Mes visions ! Je m'en suis rendue compte hier soir. A Pylea, j'étais censée les passer à Groo au moment du com-shuck. Comment savoir si cela ne va pas arriver ici ?__"_

_Angel: "__ C'est vrai. Tu n'en sais rien.__"_

_Wes: "__ Mais ta transformation récente peut avoir modifier cela. __Il est possible que…__"_

_Angel donne un coup dans le bureau de Wes alors qu'il bouge son pied._

_Angel: "__ Il vaut mieux être prudent, quand même. __(à Cordy) __Je pense que tu fais le bon choix.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Je sais, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque__Il doit y avoir un moyen de soulager la tension.__"_

_Angel: "__ Tu as pensé au jogging ?__"_

_Wes: "__ Peut-être une sorte de moyen préventif paranormal…__"_

_Angel: "__ Parce qu'en fait, le jogging…__"_

_Cordy (regardant toujours Groo): "__ On peut peut-être faire le 'com' sans le 'shuck'.__En fait, je me fonds dans les statistiques ici. Personne dans **ce** bureau ne s'envoie en l'air de toute façon.__"_

* * *

Cordélia ricana légèrement dans son sommeil._

* * *

Cordy: " __Tu n'as pas abandonné ton trône et fais tout ce chemin pour un relooking, pas vrai ? Tu es venu pour quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner – moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas. Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Groo. Tu es si gentil, et doux, et je tiens à toi. __C'est juste…__"_

_Groo (mettant sa main sur la sienne): "__ Vous avez peur d'être dévalorisée avec moi.__"_

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Angel, j'ai besoin de ton aide.__Je ne demande jamais ce genre de chose, mais tu es la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance. Toi seul peux le faire.__"_

_Angel: "__ Dis-moi.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi…enfin, il faudra rajouter cela à la liste.__"_

_Angel: "__ Il n'y a pas de liste. Tu le sais. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.__"_

_Cordy: "__ J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à faire l'amour - avec Groo.__."_

_Cordy: "__ J'ai réalisé quelque chose. Ce n'est pas la peur de perdre les visions qui m'a fait garder mes distances. C'est moi. Les visions sont une excuse. __Il y a toujours **une **excuse__."_

_Angel: "__ Exact.__"_

_Cordy: "__ J'en ai **assez** d'être seule.__"_

_Angel: "__ Oui.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Alors j'ai réfléchi.__."_

_Angel: "__ Ah bon ?__"_

_Cordy: "__ Oui ! A propos de ce qu'a dit Wesley – une protection paranormale. Il existe une potion protectrice. Je la prends et c'est bon !__"_

_Angel: "__ Une potion ? __Tu veux que j'aille te la chercher. Et toi et Groo pourrez…__"_

_Cordy: "…__ Com-shuck comme des lapins. __Tu l'as dit__"_

* * *

Cordélia fronça les sourcils._

* * *

Cordy: " __Tu as la potion, n'est ce pas ?__"_

_Angel montre la bouteille_

_Angel: "__ Oui, on l'a.__"_

_Cordélia retourne soigner Groo._

_Cordy: "__ Oh, ça va encore. Tu guéris presque aussi vite que lui.__On s'en va. __Salut !__"_

_Elle se dirige vers la sortie._

_Angel: "Cordélia."_

_Elle s'arrête__ et se tourne vers._

_Cordy: "Quoi?"_

_Angel la regarde seulement, Cordélia lève un doigt vers Groo puis retourne vers Angel._

_Cordy (calmement): "__ Qu'y a t'il ?__"_

_Angel prend sa main et y dépose une liasse de billets._

_Cordy: "__ C'est quoi ?__"_

_Angel: "__ De l'argent que j'avais mis de côté.__"_

_Cordy: "__ Pourquoi faire ?__"_

_Angel: "__ Ce soir j'ai fais quelque chose pour toi. Maintenant c'est ton tour. Ne viens pas demain. Ni les prochaines semaines. Allez quelque part avec Groo, dans un endroit sympa. Au soleil. __Il aimera ça.__"_

_Cordy: "Angel..."_

_Angel: "__ Promets-moi.__"_

_Cordy secoue un peu la tête alors qu'elle regarde l'argent._

_Cordy: "Ok."_

_Elle se tourne, puis touche le trou dans le t-shirt d'Angel._

_Cordy: "__ Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ?__"_

_Angel (regarde sa poitrine): "__ Non, ça va aller. __Je n'ai rien senti__."_

* * *

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent instantanément une fois que les visions la laissèrent assissent dans son lit, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis elle plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Voir des flashs de son futur avait eu un impact sur elle comme elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Cordélia collecta les images d'elle et Angel… elle et le fils d'Angel. Ensuite elle leva les yeux et se fixa dans le miroir de sa garde-robe. Un grand sourire, un de ceux qu'elle avait vu la future Cordélia plaquer beaucoup de fois, apparut sur son propre visage. Cinq heures de flashs constant de la vie avec Angel, son adorable fils, et des personnes qu'elle devait encore rencontrer firent Cordélia se sentir… contente. Les dernières images flashèrent dans son esprit une fois encore et elle grimaça. Elle avait un super truc avec Angel… pourquoi l'avait-elle ruiné? 


	13. Rêves Alex

**Part 13**

**Rêves - Alex**

Alex rentra tranquillement dans sa maison et grimpa les escaliers. Il remarqua que la télévision était allumée dans le salon obscurcit et alla vérifier. Il vit son père couché sur le divan, profondément endormit sur le ventre. Des canettes de bière vides étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

" Papa?" demanda Alex alors qu'il s'approchait de son père. Celui-ci remua. Alex appela son nom encore.

" A-alex…fils…**mon fils**." Bredouilla la voix de Mr. Harris alors qu'il se réveillait, assoupi et ivre.

" Ouais papa… allez laisse-moi t'aider à monter… dans ta chambre."

" Ma chaaaambre… tu v-veux dire la chambre de ta m-mère."

" Papa…"

" E-elle m'a d-dit de dormir sur le divaaaaan… donc c'est ce que je faisais."

" Papa… allez laisse-moi t'aider à te relever." Dit Alex alors qu'il balançait son père et le guidait hors du salon.

" J-je lui ai dit… aucune feeeeeemme à moi ne p-pourrait me faire dormir sur le divan…" continua son père.

Alex guida son père jusqu'en haut des escaliers, ignorant les propos que son père faisait sur sa mère. Alex jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de ses parents… et puis changea d'avis et dirigea son père vers sa chambre à lui, et le laissa tomber sur son lit.

" Dooonc e-ensuite il y avait ce d-docu-documentaire dans cette petite boîte… sur… les porcs géants…" marmonna son père avant de perdre conscience.

" Bonne nuit 'pa." Marmonna Alex alors qu'il saisissait une couverture et un coussin et retournait au rez-de-chaussée.

" Je suis si content que je ne vais pas finir comme mon père dans mon futur." Marmonna Alex pour-lui-même alors qu'il tombait sur le divan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

_

* * *

Alex: "__Nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous ne pouvons pas annoncer nos fiançailles alors que les choses sont encore en suspens.__"_

_Anya: "__Pourquoi pas ? Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Et les bonnes nouvelles dans ces temps durs sont une bonne chose.__"_

_Alex: "__Ca l'est, mais… Si les choses se passent comme prévu, tout pourrait être différent. __(Anya soupire)__Il faut tenir le coup.__"_

_Anya: "__ C'est ce que tu as dit tout l'été.__"_

_Alex: "__S'il te plait, Anya. Nous en saurons plus après avoir parlé avec Willow et Tara ce soir.__"_

_Anya: "__Super. Comme tu veux. Mais souviens-toi que le mariage, c'était ton idée. Je n'ai pas demandé une telle folie.__" _

_

* * *

Anya: (Doucement à Alex) "__Je ne dis pas qu'on doit annoncer ça dans la seconde…"_

_Alex: (murmure) "Anya!"_

_Anya: "__Je pense que ça leur fera plaisir de savoir qu'on est fiancés. Et je pense particulièrement à Willow, à qui ça remonterait le moral."_

_Alex: "__Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de ça plus tard ?"_

_Anya: "__C'est juste que… Eh bien, toutes les excuses pour ne pas parler de nos fiançailles aux autres sont maintenant épuisées. Je veux dire, à part les motards de l'enfer, il n'y a rien qui pèse sur nous. Ca suffit. Plus de secret."_

_

* * *

Alex: "__C'est parce que je ne leur ai pas encore parlé… de nos fiançailles. N'est-ce pas ?"_

_Anya: "__Non. Peut-être. Oui ! C'est douloureux et confus. (Elle sort sa bague de fiançailles de son sac) D'abord tu m'achètes cette belle bague, et ensuite je ne peux même pas la porter en public. Tu sais à quel point c'est déprimant ?"_

_Alex: "__Anya, je te promets que cette attente est presque finie. Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais dans la manière dont j'envisage ce truc du mariage, il y a une notion de "pour toujours"."_

_Anya: "__Pas si tu ne le commence jamais. - Tu ne veux plus tu marier ?"_

_Alex: "__Si."_

_Anya: "__Alors pourquoi leur le dis-tu pas ?"_

_Alex: "__Parce que. Je m'habitue seulement au miracle du paiement par chèque - à ne plus habiter chez mes parents - Et ça… Le truc du mari… C'est un grand pas. Ou peut-être beaucoup de petits. Et je t'aime tellement, je veux que tout soit bien fait."_

_Anya:__ (avec espoir)"__Vraiment ?"_

_Alex acquiesce et Anya s'avance maladroitement vers lui et l'embrasse. Mais elle le repousse brusquement. _

_Anya: (criant) "__Eh ! Tu joues avec moi ! Avec tes belles paroles et tes lèvres ! Tu continues à faire ça, je continue d'oublier et tu continues à gagner du temps !"_

_Elle passe devant lui et s'éloigne. _

_Alex: "Anya!"_

_Anya: (continuant de marcher) "__Quand vas-tu grandir, Alex ?"_

_

* * *

Anya: "__Arrête de geindre ! - Regarde-les, elles font des recherches sur des démons pour la millième fois. Elles ont besoin de bonnes nouvelles."_

_Alex: (acquiesce, nerveusement) "__Tu as raison. Je vais leur dire." _

_Il se lève à moitié, hésite, puis se rassoit. _

_Alex: "__Dès que Buffy et Willow seront là."_

_Anya: (exaspérée) "__Poule mouillée !"_

_Alex: "__Tu veux bien arrêter ?"_

_Anya: "__Vas-y, ose !"_

_Alex: "__Anya, si je leur dis que nous sommes fiancés directement après que tu m'aies mis au défis… est-ce que tu ne te demanderas pas toujours si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait ?"_

_Anya: "Oh."_

_Alex: "__Un point pour Capitaine Logique."_

_Anya: "__Non, non. Capitaine logique n'est pas aux commandes de ce bateau. J'ai l'impression que c'est Capitaine Froussard qui est à la barre ! Seigneur, je déteste ça. Ce ton de ma voix, je le déteste autant que le tien, et… j'en suis tout près!"_

* * *

Alex maugréa pour lui-même._

* * *

Anya: "__Chaque fois que je vide la caisse. C'est la danse de la supériorité capitaliste." _

_Alex regarde fixement Anya entrain de danser derrière le comptoir en compagnie de Dawn. _

_Alex: (__doucement) "__Je vais épouser cette fille…"_

_Buffy: "__Quoi ? Elle a quinze ans et c'est ma sœur, donc tu ne… (réalisant soudain) Oh…_

_Alex: "__Eh, vous tous. Puis-je… (Il se dirige vers le comptoir) Il y a quelque chose qu'Anya et moi… voulons vous dire. " _

_Il rejoint Anya._

_Anya: (__doucement à Alex) "__Maintenant ?"_

_Alex: "__Maintenant.__"_

_Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. _

_Alex: "__On va se marier."_

_Dawn: (__souriant) "__Oh mon Dieu !"_

_Tara: "__Félicitations !"_

_Willow: "__Que… comment… WOW !"_

_Alex: "__Un grand wow."_

_Anya: (à Alex) "__Je… je croyais que tu voulais attendre le bon moment ?"_

_Alex: "__C'est ce que j'ai fait." _

_Ils s'embrassent._

_

* * *

Anya: "__ …et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer le reste de sa vie sans moi, puis il me l'a donné !"_

_Dawn prend la main d'Anya pour regarder la bague. _

_Alex: "__ Et je la paierai le reste de ma vie."_

_

* * *

Buffy serre Alex dans ses bras._

_Buffy: "__Tu te maries ! __Toi !__"_

_Alex: (__d'une voix rauque) "__ Moi. Je suffoque."_

_Buffy: "__Oh. Désolée. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il me semble que c'était seulement hier où tu devais payer une fille pour avoir un rendez-vous."_

_Alex: "__Je n'ai jamais payé… (Il laisse échapper un petit rire) Défini "rendez-vous"." _

_

* * *

Dawn: (à Anya) "__Félicitations."_

_Dawn __étreint Anya. _

_Dawn: "__Tu as beaucoup de chance. D'avoir trouvé un type comme lui."_

_Alex: "__Pas autant de chance que moi."_

_Il embrasse Anya sur la joue. Buffy regarde avec un sourire._

* * *

Alex fit un grand sourire dans son sommeil._

* * *

Giles: "__Anya est un merveilleux ex-démon vengeur, je suis sûr que vous aurez… beaucoup d'années… de bonheur dans cette dimension non démoniaque."_

_Alex sourit, semblant un peu nerveux. _

_Giles: "__Elle va venir habiter avec toi ?"_

_Alex: "__Hum…"_

_Giles: "__Tu sais, avec vos salaires combinés, vous pourriez donner un acompte sur une maison."_

_Alex: "__Dans le genre où on **vit **dedans ?"_

_Giles: "__Ce n'est pas urgent. Je suis sûr que tu as des tonnes de choses à régler, avec les préparatifs du mariage et tout le reste. Vous aurez le restant de votre vie pour planifier le reste de votre vie."_

_Alex: (__rit nerveusement) "__Ouais, ouais."_

_

* * *

Anya (à Giles et Buffy): "__Donc j'avais pensé à un mariage au mois de juin. Mais je me suis rappelé que parmi ceux-là, un grand pourcentage divorce. Donc maintenant, je pencherais plutôt vers un mariage le plus tôt possible. Je veux dire que la vie mortelle est si courte qu'il faut profiter autant que possible de notre bonheur matrimonial avant qu'on ne fanent et meurent. Je veux dire qu'il y a tant de choses à considérer, en plus des préparatifs du mariage, il faut penser à une nouvelle voiture, à une maison, aux bébés. Il **faut** planifier l'arriver des bébés, où ils chamboulent toute ton existence."_

_Buffy: (__à Giles) "__Ecoutez, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils soient heureux. (à Anya) Tout le reste n'a vraiment aucune importance."_

_Anya: "__ Je sais. Je veux dire que je suis l'ex-démon le plus chanceux du monde. Je veux dire que parmi toutes les dimensions qui existent, j'ai trouvé la personne avec laquelle je devais être et dont j'ai toujours rêvé. (Alex lui sourit) Combien de fois cela arrive-t-il dans l'univers ?" _

_

* * *

Alex: "__De l'air. De l'oxygène."_

_Buffy: "__Tu vas bien ?"_

_Alex: "__Ouais. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que ça incluait tant de choses."_

_Buffy: "__Mais c'est bien. Je veux dire que c'est… l'amour, la cérémonie, l'avenir. Anya a raison. La vie doit être vécue à fond. "_

_Alex: (__acquiesce) "__C'est vrai. Une véritable association de plaisirs. Je suis entrain de plonger, pas de me noyer."_

_Buffy: "__Défini l'action de plonger."_

* * *

Alex soupira fortement._

* * *

Anya: "__Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ?"_

_Alex: "__Non, j'ai donné congé à mon équipe pour quelques jours. Mes gars commençaient à danser autour de moi, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de revoir ça. Ce sont de grosses masses graisseuses. - Alors, des gaufres ?"_

_Anya: "__Tu me feras toujours des gaufres quand nous serons mariés ?"_

_Alex: "__Non, je les ferai seulement pour moi, mais selon la loi de la Californie, tu en possèderas la moitié. (Il l'embrasse) Eh, et que dirais-tu d'une omelette ? Je pourrais te faire une omelette…"_

_

* * *

Alex:_

**_"_****_Elle est la seule  
_****_Elle est si merveilleusement drôle  
_****_Pleine de passion et de grâce  
_****_La nuit est chaude quand je me serre contre elle_**_ (Il passe ses bras autour d'elle)  
_**_Des étreintes ! D'étroites étreintes !_**_ (Il la serre fort dans ses bras)  
_**_Je ne la laisserai jamais partir_**_ (Anya se baisse pour mettre ses pantoufles)  
_**_L'amour que nous avons connu ne peut que grandir  
_****_Il y a juste une chose que… Non.  
_****_Je ne le dirai jamais"_**

_Tous les deux: _

**_"_****_Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire"_**

_

* * *

Anya:_

**_"_****_Quand les choses deviennent dangereuses,  
_****_il se cache simplement derrière Buffy_** _(Alex lui lance un regard noir)__  
_**_Regardez-le maintenant, il semble fâché  
_****_Parce qu'il sait que je sais"_**

_Alex:_

**_"_****_Elle s'accroche  
_****_Elle est exigeante  
_****_Elle est vraiment radine  
_****_Elle n'est jamais…"_**

_Anya:_

**_"_****_Ses yeux sont globuleux !"_**

_Alex: _

**_"_****_Ca c'est mon vers, eh oh !  
_****_Elle…"_**

_Tous les deux:  
"__ **Tu sais…****"**_

_Alex:  
**"**_**_Tu es une vraie charmeuse."_**

_Anya:  
**"**_**_Mon chevalier en armure."_**

_Alex:  
**"**_**_Tu es la plus mignonne des Scoobies  
_****_Avec tes lèvres aussi rouges qu'un rubis  
_****_Fermes et solides à la fois  
_****_Sont une invite au baiser !"_**

_Anya:  
**"**_**_Il sera toujours mon homme"_**

_Alex:  
**"**_**_C'est pourquoi je ne lui dirai jamais que je suis pétrifié."_**

_Anya:  
**"**_**_J'ai lu ce conte  
_****_Où il y a un mariage, suivi d'une trahison  
_****_Je sais qu'un jour viendra, où je voudrai m'enfuir et me cacher."_**

Ils se lèvent et montent sur la table sur laquelle ils rampent à genoux l'un vers l'autre.

_Tous les deux:  
**"**_**_J'ai menti  
_****_J'ai dit que c'était facile  
_****_J'ai essayé  
_****_Mais il y a ces craintes que je ne peux pas réprimer."_**

_Alex:  
**"**_**_Suis-je fou ?"_**

_Anya:  
**"**_**_Suis-je entrain de rêver ?"_**

_Alex:  
**"**_**_Suis-je sur le point d'épouser un démon ?"_**

_Tous les deux:  
**"**_**_Nous serons certainement très forts pour faire de ce mariage un enfer!  
_****_Alors, Dieu merci, je ne le dirai jamais !  
_****_Je jure que je ne le dirai jamais !"_**

_

* * *

Anya: "__Alex !__"_

_Alex: "__Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ! J'ai juste pensé qu'il allait y avoir des danses et des chansons. (à Anya) Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous… nous en sortirions bien. (sourire nerveux) Que nous aurions une fin heureuse."_

* * *

Le visage d'Alex fit une grimace honteuse._

* * *

Anya: "__Je n'arrive pas à décider s'il faut habiller les demoiselles d'honneur avec des robes de cocktail… (Buffy et Alex lèvent les yeux au ciel)__ ou avec la traditionnelle toile de larve de sang."_

_Alex: "__La traditionnelle quoi ?"_

_Anya: "__Eh bien, j'ai été un démon pendant mille ans, alors tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je tourne le dos à tout ceux de mon espèce."_

_Buffy: "__Euh, si je peux donner mon avis sur cette toile de larve…"_

_Anya/Alex: "Non."_

_Anya: (à Alex) "__Au moins, je ne te demanderai pas d'exécuter le rite d'auto-flagellation du marié." _

_

* * *

Alex: "__Qu'est-il arrivé à Buffy ?" _

_Alex et Anya regardent un plan où ils disposent des étiquettes désignant la place de chacun lors de la réception de leur mariage._

_Anya: (montre) "__Table 4. Je l'ai installée avec ta famille."_

_Alex: "__Super ! Sauf qu'on ne déteste pas Buffy."_

_Alex: "__Remettons-la à la table 1."_

_Anya: "__Bien, et où est-ce que je mets D'Hoffryn ?"_

_Alex: "__On n'invite pas D'Hoffryn."_

_Anya: "__Il le faut, c'est mon ex-patron. Tu invites bien tes collègues de boulot."__

* * *

Anya: "__Tu aimes cette nourriture, chéri ? Peut-être qu'on devrait commander ici pour la réception."_

Dawn: "_Vous servirez des hamburgers ?( Anya acquiesce) Cool !"_

_Anya: "__Eh bien, il reste peu de temps. De toute façon, je dois encore choisir la tenue de la demoiselle d'honneur, et il y a aussi les invités de la ville et ceux du royaume des démons. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien d'entre eux ne peuvent pas être classés dans l'une ou l'autre catégorie." _

_

* * *

Alex: "__Anya, c'était Buffy. Elle travaille tard, donc je dois aller… __Argh !__"_

_Il se tourna et voit un démon femme apparaît devant lui.. _

_Halfrek: (profonde voix résonnante) "__J'ai été appelé et je vais assouvir la vengeance ! (montre Alex) Recroqueville -toi, homme. Tremble en faisant face à ma colère."_

_Alex: "__Chérie…"_

_Anya lève les yeux de son livre et sursaute en voyant le démon. _

_Halfrek: (voix résonnante) "__Salut. Je suis ici pour déchiqueter cet homme. (Anya sourit, heureuse) Combien de morceaux veux-tu ?"_

_Anya: "Halfrek!"_

_Halfrek: (voix de femme normale) "Anyanka? __Oh mon Dieu !"_

_Elles se précipitent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. _

_Anya: "__Hallie ! __Je n'arrive pas à y croire."_

_Alex: "__Vous deux… vous vous connaissez ?"_

_Anya: "__Halfrek la marrante, je ne t'ai pas appelée pour tuer Alex. J'ai appelé pour t'inviter à notre mariage !"_

_Halfrek: "__Tu… Oh mon… Quelle erreur embarrassante !"_

_Les deux femmes rient en regardant la bague de fiançailles d'Anya. Ales se lève lentement. _

_Xander: "__Wow. Hmm… vous avez clairement beaucoup de choses à vous dire, donc je vais… Je ne serai pas dans l'appartement." (il part)_

_Halfrek: "__Alors… tu épouses cet homme avec ces larges épaules ? __Pourquoi ?"_

_Anya: "__Parce que je l'aime."_

_Halfrek: "Hmm."_

_Anya: "__Et nous serons très heureux ensemble."_

_Halfrek: "Hmm."_

_Anya: "Quoi?"_

_

* * *

Alex: "__Ton amie s'est bien amusée ? Elle est partie ensuite ?"_

_Anya: "__Elle est partie."_

_Alex: "__Eh, Anya ? __Son apparence… avec… sa tête… (il rit nerveusement) ce n'était pas à ça que tu ressemblais, si ?"_

_Anya: "__Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ? As-tu trouvé qu'elle était peu attrayante ?"_

_Alex: "__Eh bien, y a-t-il une réponse à ça qui ne te rendrait pas folle furieuse ?"_

_Anya: (__à Alex) "__Toi non plus tu n'es pas parfait avec tes trop larges épaules et ta tendance à critiquer."_

* * *

Alex prit une grande inspiration._

* * *

Anya: "__Et on est simplement assis là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est simplement assis là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas quelque chose ?"_

_Alex: "__On fait quelque chose. On va faire quelque chose. On a déjà vu pire."_

_Anya: (__suffocant) "__Pas comme ça. __Je n'arrive pas à respirer, oh… je n'arrive vraiment pas à respirer."_

_Xander: (__lui prend les mains) "__Anya, arrête. Arrête __Anya, arrête ! Ecoute-moi. Tu es juste effrayée, d'accord ? C'est normal. Tu es juste… Tu es juste effrayée. On l'est tous. On va trouver un plan… et on s'en sortira, d'accord ? On va faire quelque chose."_

_

* * *

Alex grogne de douleur sur le sol._

_Anya: "Alex."_

_Anya le regarde, totalement choquée. Alex se relève et va vers elle._

_Alex: "__C'est bon. Je vais bien, tu vois ? Shh… "_

_Il lui caresse doucement la joue, son visage tout proche du sien._

_Alex: (murmure) "__Ca va, je vais bien."_

* * *

Alex sourit devant l'affection que lui et sa future fiancée partageaient._

* * *

Anya: "__Regarde, ce placement n'a pas de sens. On doit tout refaire."_

_Alex: "__Ce placement est très bien. Occupons-nous des arrangements des tables. Je commence à rêver des bouquets de gardénia et je suis si heureux que mes équipiers n'aient pas entendu ça." __(Il pioche dans le paquet de chips)_

_Anya: "__Pourrais-tu arrêter d'engloutir ces chips ? Tu n'as même pas faim. Tu es juste nerveux."_

_Alex: "__Ouais ! Le mariage est dans une semaine ! Et nos amis, familles, démons ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Et tu ne prends pas mes chips ! (Il reprend le paquet)" _

_Anya le regarde fixement lorsque Dawn les rejoint, deux verres à la main. _

_Dawn: "__Hé vous ! Comment vont les futurs jeunes mariés ? __Nerveux ?__"_

_Anya/Alex: "Non!"_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Comment vont Mr et Mme Super-tendus ?"_

_Dawn: "__Je crois qu'ils sont sur le point d'éclater."_

_Willow: "__Tu sais que quand j'étais petite, je passais des heures à imaginer mon mariage avec Alex. Et maintenant que je les vois ensemble… je pense juste « hi hi hi »."_

_

* * *

Anya: "__On ne sera jamais à l'aéroport à temps pour accueillir ton stupide oncle."_" 

_Alex "__Ca donnera un peu plus de temps à mon oncle Rory pour rester au bar. Crois-moi, il sera heureux."_

_Anya: (la bouche remplie) "__ Super. Comme ça il pourra dormir complètement ivre sur notre divan à peine remis à neuf."_

_Alex: "__Il ne peut pas se permettre un hôtel."_

_Anya: "__Pourquoi le défends-tu ?"_

_Alex: "__Je ne le fais pas. Je déteste mon oncle. Je déteste toute ma famille. C'est pour ça que je t'épouse, pour créer une nouvelle famille. Avoir des enfants, qui nous détesteront, et qui un jour se marieront, et chez qui on dormira sur le divan. C'est le cercle de la vie. " __(Il sourit) _

Anya: "_Eh bien, les Gnarals vont se téléporter d'ici à 20 minutes. Et si je ne suis pas là pour les accueillir, quelqu'un va se faire carboniser."_

_Alex: "__Pourquoi nous sommes-nous mis d'accord sur le fait de laisser tes amis, qui sont des démons, et ma famille, qui sont des monstres, rester chez nous ?"_

_Anya: "__Eh bien, je suis obligée de tout prévoir, Alex. Ces préparatifs du mariage ressemblent à l'organisation du débarquement en Normandie."_

_Alex: "__Sans plaisanter, on devrait s'enfuir nous marier ailleurs."_

_Anya: "__Non ! J'ai passé trop de temps à planifier ce mariage, et il **aura** lieu. Ce sera un jour parfait, même si pour ça je dois tuer tous nos invités et la moitié de cette ville."_

_

* * *

Alex est assis sur le bord de la baignoire et Anya sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes. On entend faiblement des voix furieuses en bruit de fond._

_Anya: "__Donc tu penses que leur mariage est meilleur que le nôtre, c'est ça ?"_

_Alex: "__Non ! Mais écoute, j'ai du mal à imaginer Nick et Nora Fury entrain de se cacher de leurs propres parents dans la salle de bain. (soupire) Et je n'ai aucune idée du genre de cérémonie qu'ont eu Riley et Mme Riley."_

_Anya: "__Eh bien, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas parlé de ça avec eux…"_

_Alex: "__Eh bien, ils ont réussi leur mariage ! Et ça ne plait pas à Buffy, mais je l'ai bien vu. Et Anya… je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemblait leur cérémonie."_

_Anya: "__Donc notre cérémonie… (Alex acquiesce) n'est pas notre mariage." __(Elle sourit) _

_Alex: "__Deux choses séparées. Ca me rempli d'effroi de partager nos vœux devant un tel public." _

_Anya: "__Ce ne sera que la cérémonie."_

_Alex: "__Qui sera bientôt finie."_

_Anya: "__Mais notre mariage…"_

_Alex: "__Il durera pour toujours."_

* * *

Alex déglutit avec anticipation._

* * *

Mr. Harris: (__indique sa montre) "__Alex, tu n'es pas encore prêt ?" (Alex lève les yeux au ciel)_

_Mrs. Harris __(se regarde dans le miroir de son poudrier) : "__ On mon Dieu, regardez mes cheveux ! Je suis sûre que je ne serais sur aucune photo."_

_Alex: (exaspéré) "__Tu seras sur les photos, maman. Eh, qui veut un petit déjeuner ?"_

_Mrs. Harris: "__Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave si je grossi un peu, puisque je ne serai pas…"_

_Alex: "__Tu seras sur les photos, maman !"_

_Mr. Harris: "__C'est un des siens, n'est-ce pas ? (à Krelvin, un démon) Eh, t'es un des siens, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Alex: "__Tu as déjà rencontré Krelvin, papa. La nuit dernière."_

_Krelvin: "__Oui. On s'est rencontré. Vous… m'avez dit que je ressemblais à votre belle-mère."_

_Mrs. Harris: "Tony!"_

_Mr. Harris: (se rappelant) "__Ah ouais…"_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Tu es splendide, Mr Je-vais-me-marier. (elle sourit) Tu rayonnes." _

_Une pause pendant que Buffy continue d'essayer d'attacher le nœud papillon d'Alex. Soudain elle arrête de sourire._

_Buffy: "__Oh mon dieu ! Tu es peut-être enceinte !"_

_Alex: (__sourit) "__ Ou peut-être que non… Peut-être que je suis juste heureux."_

_Buffy a les larmes aux yeux , émue.. _

_Xander: (inquiet) "__Des larmes ?"_

_Buffy: (__toujours entrain de lui attacher son nœud papillon) "__ Oui, de joie. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Et ça me rend heureuse pour moi. Je veux dire que toi et Anya me redonnez espoir. Vous deux êtes la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à la fin de ce long, long et horrible tunnel. Je n'arrive pas à attacher ce truc."_

_

* * *

Buffy: "__Je dis que tu es prêt à te marier. J'espère qu'un jour je serai aussi heureuse que vous deux."_

_Alex: "__Tu veux être heureuse ? Il me reste encore… quoi, quinze, vingt minutes ?"_

_Elle rit et le serre dans ses bras. _

_Alex: "__Maintenant, revoyons la liste encore une fois. Numéro un ?"_

_Buffy: "__Ne pas laisser ton père approcher du bar."_

_Alex: "__Bien. Numéro deux ?"_

_Buffy: "__Ne pas laisser ta mère approcher du bar."_

_Alex: "__ Bien…"_

_

* * *

Alex entre dans la salle, qui est maintenant remplie d'invités. Alors qu'il s'avance, tout le monde le félicite. Alors qu'une vieille tante lui pince les deux joues, sa mère s'approche de lui._

_Mrs. Harris: "__Alexander, tu te rends compte qu'on nous a assis au **troisième **rang !"_

_Alex: "__Maman, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une erreur…"_

_Mrs. Harris: "Bien, j-je ne crois pas que c'était vraiment…"_

_Vieil homme: "__Excusez-moi…."_

_Oncle Rory: "__Dis-moi, neveu, as-tu vu le photographe ? J'ai une proposition à lui faire…"_

_Vieil homme: (__tire le bras d'Alex) "__J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler…"_

_Dawn: " Alex?"_

_Mrs. Harris: "Chéri, écoute-moi."_

_Alex est entouré et semble un peu perdu. __Dawn arrive. _

_Dawn: "__Alex, un des cadeaux d'Anya a disparu !"_

_Alex: "__Disparu ?"_

_Mrs. Harris: "__Maintenant si Anya…(inintelligible)_

_Dawn: "__Ouais, il était complètement vivant et se tortillait. (la mère d'Alex parle toujours) Et pourquoi Halfrek est demoiselle d'honneur?"_

_Vieil homme: "__S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Vous devez m'écouter !"_

_Dawn, Rory, et la mère d'Alex continue de parler alors que l__e vieil homme tire grossièrement Alex par le bras, et l'entraîne plus loin. _

_Vieil homme: "__Ne vous mariez pas aujourd'hui. C'est une énorme erreur."_

_Alex: "__Oui bien sûr, merci pour le conseil, oncle… comment déjà ?"_

_Vieil homme: "__ Oncle ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Alex: "__Je suis désolé, mais non…"_

_Vieil homme: "__Cela paraît fou, je sais, mais vous devez me croire. – Je suis Alex Harris. Je suis vous."_

_Alex le regarde avec des yeux ébahis…_

_Alex: "__Que voulez-vous dire par « vous êtes moi » ?"_

_Vieil homme: "__Je suis vous. Je suis vous… du futur."_

_Alex: "__Ohh, du futur ! Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que vous étiez cinglé, mais maintenant que…"_

_Vieil homme: (agité) "__S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps pour vous avertir . __Pour vous dire…"_

_Alex: "__Eh eh, du calme, du calme ! Tout va bien."_

_Mr. Harris: "Toast!"_

_Xander: (__pour lui-même) "__Je croyais avoir dit à ce gosse de ne pas servir de boissons avant la cérémonie."_

_Mr. Harris est __debout près du bar, un verre à la main.. _

_Mr. Harris: "__Toast ! __Un toast!"_

_Vieil homme: "__ Ecoutez. Ecoutez ! Je peux vous le prouver."_

_Mr. Harris: (faiblement à l'arrière) "Je sais que dans le passé nous avons eu nos problèmes"_

_Le vieil homme sort une boule de verre de la poche de sa veste. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se met à briller une lumière rosée. _

_Vieil homme: "__J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'être convaincu. Allez, suivez-moi."_

_Alex suit l'homme alors que son père continu de porter son toast._

_Mr. Harris: "...__Et à ma splendide femme, Jessica. Où es-tu, chérie ?"_

_Il la voit au milieu des invités. Elle semble embarrassée._

_Mr. Harris: "__ Elle est là. (Il lève son verre) A ma femme. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, beauté ?" _

_Sa femme sourit, émue._

_Mr. Harris: "__Eh bien déjà, je n'aurai pas besoin de tant boire, n'est-ce pas ?" _

_Le sourire de sa femme se gèle. Les autres invités semblent inconfortables. _

_Mr. Harris: "__Mais le côté positif, c'est que de rester marié m'économise les frais du divorce. - A votre santé !" __(Il avale son verre d'un trait)_

**

* * *

N.A. Je n'ai pas inclu les visions du futur qui sont montrées à Alex… car ça serait des visions du futur montrées dans des visions du futur… et comme vous pouvez le contaster, je m'embrouille moi et probablement tout le moment. Cependant elles sont mentionnées.**_

* * *

Vieil homme: "__Mais vous ne pouvez pas épouser Anya."_

_Alex: "__Mais"_

_Vieil homme: "__Vous la blesserez moins aujourd'hui que plus tard. Croyez-moi. Parfois, tout ce que s'apportent deux personnes, c'est la douleur."_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Tu te maries. Mon petit Alex."_

_Alex: "__Qui a bien grandi."_

_Willow: "__C'est une bonne chose que je me sois rendue compte que j'étais gay. Parce que sinon, eh, toi, moi…" _

_Tous les deux se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le visage d'Alex est grave. _

_Willow: "__Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ?"_

_Alex: "__Mmm… Environ la moitié de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ?"_

_Willow __desserre leur étreinte et sourit. _

_Willow: (souriant) "__Prêt pour la grande aventure ?"_

_Alex: "__Hmm… tu peux me donner deux secondes ? Je veux revoir mes vœux."_

_Willow: "__Prends ton temps. C'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient commencer le mariage sans toi."_

_

* * *

Willow: "__Il est parti. Alex a disparu!"_

* * *

La bouche d'Alex s'ouvrit légèrement avec le choc._

* * *

Alex déambule dans les rues, sous la pluie.__

* * *

Anya: "__Alex est parti ? Alex a disparu ? Comment ça, Alex a disparu !"__

* * *

Un combat commence entre les démons et les Harris. Le chaos total.__

* * *

(Vieil homme) Démon: "__Il n'a pas fallut grand chose. J'ai juste effrayé ton fiancé avec quelques fausses visions."_

_Anya: (au bord des larmes) "__ Des visions de quoi ?"_

_Démon: "__De votre futur. Ou plutôt ses visions cauchemardesques de votre futur."_

_Anya: (__se met à pleurer) "__C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as fait ?"_

_Démon: "__Ouais… C'était facile. Regarde-moi ça : tu pleures. Oh, j'adore ça !"_

_

* * *

Alex: "Anya!"_

_Anya: "Alex!"_

_Anya rejoint Alex. _

_Anya: "__Je suis si heureuse que tu… Tout n'était que mensonge ! Ce qu'il t'a montré, c'était juste pour nous séparer !"_

_Alex: "__Ca n'a plus d'importance."_

_Anya acquiesce._

* * *

Alex soupira de soulagement._

* * *

Anya: (souriant) "__Alors… nous sommes prêt maintenant. Allons nous marier !"_

_Elle veut s'éloigner avec Alex, mais ce dernier la retient. _

_Alex: "__Je… Je ne le suis pas (Anya ne comprend pas) Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne peux pas. Anya, je suis désolé."_

_Anya: "__Mais ce n'était pas réel. Ce qu'il t'a montré, ce n'était pas réel."_

_Alex: "__Je sais que ça ne l'était pas. Mais ça pourrait l'être." _

_Anya le fixe, de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. _

_Anya: "__C'était quoi alors ? C'était moi ? Il voulait que tu me déteste, Alex…"_

_Alex: "__Ce n'était pas toi. (il soupire) Ce n'était pas toi que je détestais… J'avais déjà des craintes avant ça… Peut-être qu'on est allé trop vite…"_

_Anya: "__Tout le monde a des craintes, Alex. C'est naturel. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que de se marier, c'est une mauvaise chose."_

_Alex: "__Je sais, je sais…"_

_Anya: (d__ésespérée)" __Tu es juste bouleversé, d'accord ? Tu vas juste te calmer et ensuite on commencera. D'accord ?"_

_Alex regarde ses parents, qui comme d'habitude, sont entrain de se disputer._

_Alex: (au bord des larmes) "__Mais on ne peut pas commencer. Si on fait une erreur, ce sera pour toujours. Et je ne veux pas te blesser… Pas de cette façon."_

_Elle lui lâche les mains _

_Alex: "__Je suis désolé. (Anya pleure) __Je suis tellement désolée."_

_Anya, en larmes, se détourne de lui et s'éloigne. Elle se dirige vers les invités alors qu'Alex s'en va. Comme Anya atteint l'allée menant à l'autel, le quatuor se met à jouer la Marche nuptiale. Tous les invités se lèvent alors qu'Anya s'avance telle une somnambule, le visage complètement défait._

* * *

Un bruit fort et des voix retentissantes réveillèrent instantanément Alex. Il se pencha sur le divan et jeta un œil pour voir ses parents se pointer le doigt l'un l'autre et crier. Alors qu'Alex s'assit, une flopée d'image repassèrent dans son esprit. Alex rejeta un œil à ses parents et soupira. Il réalisa que dans son futur… il abandonnerait sa seule chance de bonheur. 


	14. Rêves Oz

**Part 14**

**Rêves - Oz**

Oz marcha lentement vers sa maison. Il leva les yeux et vit que la lune était presque pleine.

" Note mentale: Enferme-toi demain soir." murmura Oz.

Il se rappela que dans son futur il serait une certaine rock star. C'était cool. Mais aurait-il Willow à ses côtés? Quand il atteint sa maison, il rentra dans sa chambre. Il trouva sa guitare, la mit dans le placard et il regarda une photo de lui et Willow. Il prit le cadre en main et regarda la photo de sa petite amie. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que son pressentiment allait être vrai? Est-ce que Willow et lui allaient rompre? Oz bailla et se coucha sur son lit. Il décida ensuite, pour son intérêt à lui et à Willow, que ça n'avait pas d'importance ce que serait son futur. Il allait jute vivre dans le présent. Avec cette pensée, Oz ferma les yeux.


	15. Rêves Angel

**Part 15**

**Rêves - Angel**

Angel entra dans son manoir, ôta son manteau de cuir et frotta la poussière des trois vampires qu'il venait juste de tuer. Il alla dans sa chambre, se mit en boxer et se coucha sur son lit. Il pensa aux événements de la journée et se demanda pourquoi son futur contenait Cordélia et pas Buffy. Puis sa main alla toucher distraitement sa joue et il se rappela le baiser à nouveau. Surmonté par l'exténuation, Angel s'endormit.

_

* * *

Cordélia est occupée à la réception. Elle se tourne vers Angel et veut dire quelque chose, change d'avis, retourne derrière le comptoir._

_Angel: "__ Que veux-tu me dire ?_

_Cordy: "__ Qui, moi ? Rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que…_

_Angel: "__ Parce que je te connais._

_

* * *

Cordy: "__. Angel, je te connais. Depuis que tu es revenu de ton voyage, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. __Et c'est le cas, évidemment - Buffy est morte_

_Angel: "__ Je vais bien._

_Cordy: "__ Bon, mais alors…où est le problème ?_

_Angel: "__ C'est que je vais bien. Que perdre Buffy ne m'ai pas tué. Que je l'ai surmonté. Toutes ces années…personne d'autre n'a compté. Pas comme elle. Et maintenant elle est partie…pour toujours._

_Cordy: "__ Et toi tu es toujours là._

_Angel: "__ Oui. J'ai le sentiment de la trahir quelque part._

_Cordy: " __Tu es vivant, tu respi… enfin, vivant, en tous les cas, __un chic type qui essaie de défendre et d'aider les gens, et ce n'est pas la trahir, c'est honorer sa mémoire._

* * *

Angel sourit légèrement._

* * *

Angel: " __C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète._

_Cordy: " Suis-je mauvaise ? Vraiment mauvaise ? Je sais que je peux être un peu pénible, parfois._

_Angel: " Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est parce que tu es forte. __Plus que tu ne l'imagines."_

_

* * *

Angel: " __N'essayez plus jamais de m'atteindre à travers Cordélia. __Si vous recommencez, je vous tue._ _

* * *

Cordy: " __Que se passera-t-il si ce type que tu as libéré fait des choses horribles ? __Wolfram & Hart a gagné, cette fois, et c'est de **ma** faute._

_Angel: "__ Ce n'est pas une question de gagner, Cordélia. Tu es beaucoup plus importante que ça. Je ne vais pas me tracasser à propos de ce type. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Si quelque chose arrive…et bien on s'en occupera à ce moment là._

* * *

Le sourire d'Angel s'élargit un peu (bien autant qu'un vampire émotionnellement instable pourrait)._

* * *

Cordy: " __Elle a un gros faible pour toi. C'est normal, d'ailleurs. Tu es séduisant, brave et héroïque, émotionnellement instable avec une tendance à devenir très méchant, et, n'ayons pas peur des mots, tu es un eunuque."_

_Angel: "__ Hé, comment peux-tu…Je ne suis pas un eunuque."_

_Cordy: "__ Angel, c'est une façon de parler."_

_Angel: "__ Trouves-en une meilleure."_

_Cordy: "__ Je voulais dire que le sexe est tabou, pour toi. A cause de ce sort 'si tu connais le bonheur parfait, tu redeviens mauvais'. Il n'y a pas de médicament pour cela, hein ?"_

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Tu vois, il y a ta vie professionnelle, et ta vie privée, et tout le monde sait que tu ne mélange pas…"_

_Elle s'interrompt alors qu'un membre du club passe devant elle._

_Cordy: "__ Je vais voir s'**il** sait quelque chose."_

Plus tard Cordy (parle à quatre types): "_ J'aurai peut-être encore quelques questions à vous poser. J'ai besoin de vos numéros de téléphone. Si on commençait par vous, Benny ?"_

_Angel arrive derrière elle et se penche pers d'elle. _

_Angel: "__ Je vais vérifier quelque chose."_

_Cordy: "__ Salut._

_Angel regarde les quatre types, s'en va puis se retourne vers Cordy._

_Angel: "__ Quand tu auras fini ton 'travail' ici, tu peux peut-être passer me chercher ?"_

_Il lui touche les épaules et s'en va._

_Cordy: "__ C'est juste un collègue."_

* * *

Un petit ricanement sortit de la bouche du vampire._

* * *

Cordy: " __Comment ? C'est tout à fait son genre. Se prendre du bon temps avec une fausse blonde ?"_

_Fred: "__ Une brune. Elle était brune."_

_Cordy: "__ Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre."_

_

* * *

Fred: " __L'homme qui a tout, sauf l'amour. Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux, parce que l'amour c'est…dans un sens, c'est tout. Mais c'est aussi souvent le cœur brisé et les déceptions. Et ça c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux."_

_Cordy apparaît et Angel et Fred la regardent._

_Cordy (un peu hors d'haleine): "__ Angel, Willow est au téléphone…Elle est vivante ! Buffy est vivante ! "_

_Angel et Fred se regardent et soudain Angel se lève et court vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel._

_

* * *

Gunn: "__ Comment ça s'est passé ?"_

_Angel: "__ Je crois que ces deux-là ont bien résumé la chose. Et pour être honnête…Je n'ai **aucune** envie d'en parler."_

_Cordy: "__ Mais, euh, Angel…Nous sommes tes amis. (elle lui sourit). Et ce n'est pas très sain de réprimer des trucs important comme ça. Il faut que tu partages ta douleur, que tu exprimes ta peine, et…oh, je meurs d'envie de savoir !"_

* * *

Une expression de soulagement flotta sur le visage d'Angel une fois qu'il sut que Buffy serait vivante dans le futur._

* * *

Cordy: " __Pfft, filer en douce, tu parles ! Fred sait à peine lacer ses chaussures sans l'aide de son bon gros héros."_

_Angel: "__ Tu trouves que je suis gros ?"_

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Cas suivant : blessure par perforations multiples. __Angel !_

_Angel saute de sa chaise et court vers le divan._

_Angel: "__ C'est mon tour. __Chouette !_

_Cordy: "__ Quel abruti."_

_

* * *

Dylan: " __Non, non. Une fille est venue. Très mignonne, brune. Elle nous a dit qu'un type mélodramatique du nom d'Angel viendrait ici. _

_Angel: "__ Cordélia…me trouve mélodramatique ?"_

* * *

Angel fit un large sourire (oui, large!)._

* * *

Angel: " __Et bien, ce truc que Billy réveillait chez les autres ? La haine et la colère…C'est quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps."_

_Cordy: "__ Même quand tu étais Angélus ?"_

_Angel: "__ Je n'ai jamais haïs mes victimes. Je n'ai jamais tué par colère, c'était toujours par douleur et plaisir."_

_Cordy: "__ Ah. __On peut presque dire que ton côté démoniaque te rend moins mesquin que les humains. Presque noble…dans un sens dérangeant et tordu."_

_

* * *

Angel: " __Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que je suis là…"_

_Cordy: "__ Ce qui me fait penser…pour ton prochain anniversaire, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire l'impasse sur les 250 bougies et les feux d'artifice et juste chanter une petite chanson ?"_

_Angel: "__…Et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi."_

_Cordy: "__ Tu m'étonnes !"_

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Tu n'es pas concentré. C'est à cause de la prophétie. Wes et Gunn essaient de se l'approprier. Tu crois que la fin est proche."_

_Angel (__se retourne pour lui faire face.): " __La fin n'est pas proche. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour découvrir un manuscrit et dire que c'est la fin du monde, que quelque chose de terrible arrive. Tu sais combien de trucs de ce genre j'ai expérimenté jusqu'à présent ?"_

_Cordy: "__ Quatre ?"_

_Angel: "__ Trois. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter."_

_

* * *

Fred: "__ Kyerumption."_

_Angel: "__ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"_

_Fred: "__ C'est lorsque deux grands héros se rencontrent sur un champ de bataille et reconnaissent leur destin mutuel. Lorsque je te vois t'entraîner avec Cordélia, c'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit."_

_Angel (après un moment): "Moi et Cordélia."_

_Fred: "__ Je sais. C'est un héros, avec ses visions et son courage. Il est naturel que toi et elle soyez attirés l'un par l'autre._

_Angel: "__ Hé, attends une seconde. Il n'y a rien entre Cordélia et moi._

_Fred: "__ Juste Moira. C'est l'attraction physique inévitable entre deux âmes grandioses._

_Angel: "__ Ah. Mais il n'y a pas d'attirance. Cordélia est une amie. Nous travaillons ensemble. __C'est tout._

* * *

Le vampire avec une âme remua dans son sommeil._

* * *

Wes: " __Les deux. __Cela signifie que le vampire mourra mais l'humain vivra._

_Fred: "__ Alors il sera un homme normal ?_

_Wes: "__ Oui._

* * *

Angel leva un sourcil avec surprise._

* * *

Angel (riant): " __Tu vois ? Tu es marrante ! Et moi, et bien il m'arrive d'en sortir une bonne de temps en temps…_

_Cordy __(buvant son café)__ Angel, essaies-tu de me dire que tu m'aimes ?_

_Angel: "__ Hein ?_

_Cordy: "__ Je t'aime aussi._

_Angel: "__ Vraiment ? Depuis quand…_

_Cordy: "__ Vous nous aimez et on vous aime.__ On en parlait tout à l'heure. Juste au cas où cette prophétie se révélerait vraie et que nous mourrions tous._

_

* * *

Cordy: " __C'est à cela que servent les amis._

_Darla: "__ Et aussi à se servir de vous et vous abandonner sans aucun scrupule._

_Angel se tourne et aperçoit Darla très enceinte, en haut des escaliers._

_Darla: "__ Salut, chéri. Ca fait longtemps, n'est ce pas ?_

_Angel: "Darla."_

_Cordy: "Darla?"_

_Wes: (bizarre) "Darla!" _

_Fred: "__ Qui est Darla ?_

_Gunn: "__ L'ancien grand amour d'Angel, il y a longtemps.__ L'autre qui est morte et ressuscitée. __C'est un vampire._

* * *

Le choc consuma le vampire._

* * *

Angel: " __C'est impossible._

_Darla: "__ Oui, parlons-en…papa !_

_Cordy: "__ Tu as couché avec elle ?_

_Angel: "__ Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. __Wesley ?_

_Wes: "__ Non, c'est vrai, c'est impossible_

_

* * *

Lorne: " __Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_Cordy: "__ Angel l'a sautée._

_Angel: "__Une seule fois. Une seule nuit. Juste deux ou trois fois cette nuit-là._

_

* * *

Lorne: "__ Cela peut-être n'importe quoi. Un enfant issu de deux vampires…__

* * *

Gunn: "__ On sait au moins que Darla est enceinte de quelque chose._

_Angel: "__ C'est biologiquement impossible._

_Lorne: "__ Et mystiquement injuste. Tu combats le mal. Si ta destinée et de donner vie à quelque chose de démoniaque…_

_Angel: "__ Je ne vois pas comment quelque chose issu de Darla et moi pourrait être bien._

* * *

Angel resta coucher dans son lit, sonné._

* * *

Angel: " __Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Lorne: "__ Fatiguée. On dirait qu'elle est enceinte de 18 mois. J'espère qu'elle n'attend pas des jumeaux._

_Angel: "__ Pas elle. __Cordélia._

_Lorne: "__ Oh, et bien je la sens déçue et **furieuse**, sans doute à cause des mensonges et dissimulations, etc. __Tu frais peut-être mieux de l'éviter un moment._

_

* * *

Angel: " __Tu vas mieux ?_

_Cordy: "__ Oui. Tu ne dois pas rester avec moi_

_Angel: "__ Gunn reste là également. Je ne vais pas te répéter à l'infini combien je suis désolé. Mais je peux te jurer qu'elle ne recommencera plus._

* * *

Angel fronça les sourcils._

* * *

Darla: " __Vas-y, fais-le ! (__Angel hésite) __Fais-le !_

_Il baisse lentement le pieu et regarde le ventre de Darla. On entend un battement de cœur. Angel se recule. __Darla l'attrape par les revers de sa veste et le secoue_

_Darla: "__ Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Fais que ça s'arrête !_

_Angel la calme, la prend dans ses bras et l'attire contre lui._

_Angel: "L'enfant. __L'enfant a un battement de coeur. Il a une âme."_

_Darla __(se débattant)__ Non ! Pas mon enfant ! Non !_

_Angel: "__ Notre enfant. Notre enfant, notre enfant. C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de sang de plus en plus pur. C'est pour ça que cela te rend dingue. Il a une âme._

* * *

Angel en resta presque bouche bée, l'incrédule._

* * *

Angel: " __Je pensais à la dernière fois que tu étais ici._

_Darla: "__ Mmm. Ca. __Difficile à oublier._

_Angel: "__ Je sais. J'ai essayé._

_Darla: "__ Hé, c'est toi qui es venu ici en trouvant que le monde était froid et solitaire._

_Angel: "__ J'avais eu une mauvaise journée._

_Darla: "__ Alors tu m'as jetée à travers les portes-vitrées, contre le mur, sur le lit et tu as pris ce que tu voulais._

_Angel: "__ Ce me semblait la chose à faire – à l'époque._

_

* * *

Wes: " __Nous avons trouvé quelque chose concernant la traduction du manuscrit de Nyazian. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir. Le Tro-clan n'est pas une personne. C'est une confluence d'événements._

_Cordy: "__ Ce qui veut dire que cela n'implique pas seulement toi, Darla et l'enfant mais aussi d'autres choses horribles dont nous ne savons rien._

_

* * *

Cordy: " __Je le vois._

_Darla: "__ Mon petit parasite._

_Wes: "__ C'est…c'est humain.__ Humain comme dans…petit garçon._

_Angel: "__ Garçon ? Je vais avoir un fils. (il sourit) Je vais avoir un fils. Moi. Père. __D'un fils._

* * *

Angel sourit. Jusque là son futur n'était pas mal du tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tourner mal?_

* * *

Holtz: "Angélus."_

_Angel __se tourne et voit Holtz._

_Holtz: "Je vous cherchais justement."_

_

* * *

Wes: " __Holtz ?__ Le chasseur de vampire qui vous traquait Darla et toi…_

_Angel: "__ Au 17ème siècle, oui._

_Fred: ""__ Il fait peut-être partie de cette chose supposée apporter la ruine de l'humanité. __La prophétie Nyazian disait que le Tro-clan était un confluent d'événements._

_Cordy: __Et la soudaine apparition d'un chasseur de vampire du 18ème siècle au 21ème me semble assez confluent._

_Fred: " __C'est la tragique beauté d'une convergence cosmique. Il ne joue qu'un petit rôle. Au départ il recherche Angel et Darla et se retrouve finalement avec l'enfant d'Angel, qui n'est pas diabolique comme nous le pensions à l'origine mais est en réalité une sorte de Messie. Mais Holtz le tue avant qu'il soit né et sa vengeance précipite la fin du monde ! Ou non ! Ca marche dans les deux sens._

* * *

Angel grogna et s'injuria lui-même. Il aurait dû savoir, en vivant sur une Bouche de l'Enfer, de ne jamais dire " Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tourner mal?"._

* * *

Darla: " __Je le sens. Il est prêt. Mais je ne peux pas, parce que…_

_Angel: "__ Tu l'aimes._

_Darla: "__ Totalement. Je l'aime totalement. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelque chose que cette vie en moi. __Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Angel: "__ Eh bien, tu feras ce que tu as à faire. Tu l'auras. __Tu l'auras et…_

_Darla: "__ Quoi ? Nous l'élèverons ?_

_Angel: "__ Pourquoi pas ?_

_Darla: "__ Qu'ais-je à offrir à un enfant, un enfant **humain**, à part une mort horrible ?_

_Angel: " __Ce que je sais, c'est que tu aimes cet enfant, notre enfant. Un lien s'est tissé entre toi et lui. __Tu as passé neuf mois à le porter, le nourrir…_

_Darla: " __Non. Je ne l'ai pas nourri. Je ne lui ai rien donné. Je suis morte. C'est lui qui me nourri. Ces sentiments que j'ai, ils ne sont pas à moi. __Ils viennent de lui.__ Angel, je n'ai pas d'âme. Lui oui. Maintenant cette âme est en moi, mais bientôt ce sera fini et… Je ne serai pas capable de l'aimer. Je ne serai pas capable de me souvenir que je l'aimais ! (elle pleure) Je veux m'en souvenir._

_

* * *

Darla: " __Non, n'est ce pas ? Nous avons fait des choses horribles, ensemble. Tant de destruction, de douleur…nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous racheter. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?_

_Angel (après un moment): "__ Oui._

_Darla: "__ Cet enfant, Angel…c'est la seule bonne chose que nous ayons faite ensemble. __La seule bonne chose._

_Angel tient toujours la main de Darla, il pleure._

_Darla: "__ Dis-le lui, s'il te plaît._

_Elle saisit un des éclats du mur et se l'enfonce dans la poitrine. Elle tombe en poussière. __A la place de Darla se trouve un petit bébé, hurlant sous la pluie._

* * *

Le vampire gémit avec étonnement._

* * *

Sahjhan: " __Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir ainsi ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après ce que tu m'as promis !_

_Holtz: "__ J'ai promis de ne montrer aucune pitié. __Je tiendrai ma promesse._

* * *

Angel fronça les sourcils, encore._

* * *

Lorne: " __Wow. Je sens un petit côté ultra protecteur._

_Cordy: "__ Oui, on attend tous notre tour._

_Lorne: "__ Je vois. Regarder mais pas toucher, hein ? Je vois qu'il s'est déjà fait une petite écorchure…_

_Lorne tend la main vers la joue du bébé mais Angel le repousse._

_Cordy: "__ Laisse-moi mettre un peu de crème dessus._

_Angel prend la crème hors des mains de __Cordy._

_Angel: "__ Je m'en occupe._

_

* * *

Angel (se penchant au-dessus du berceau): "__ Ecoute, tu es nourri, changé. Je te porte, tu pleure. Je te dépose, tu pleures. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis un père épouvantable. (il prend le bébé) Je ne peux même pas lui éviter de crier._

_Lorne: "__ C'est parce que tu es tendu. Tu as ces vibrations. Juste ces vibrations angoissées qui émanent de toi comme de grosses vagues depuis qu'il est né. Vous êtes tous les deux connectés. Si tu es angoissé, comment crois-tu qu'il se sent ?_

_Angel: "__ Hé, il n'a pas encore un jour et il a déjà une liste d'ennemis longue comme le bras. Comment tu réagirais, toi ? __Tu ne serais pas un peu nerveux ?_

_Lorne: "__ Oui. Je serais aussi en admiration. _**_Regarde_**_-le._

_Le bébé pleure toujours_

_Angel: "__ Hé. Chhhht._

_Angel fait des grimaces et des petits bruits._

_Angel: "__ Tu aimes ça ?"_

_Encore des pleurs._

_Angel: "__ Ok. __C'est tout ce qui me reste."_

_Il revêt son visage de vampire. Le bébé cesse de pleurer et le regarde. __Angel sourit._

_Angel: "__ Oui, ça c'est mon copain. __Tu aimes cela n'est ce pas_

_

* * *

Angel: " __Non, je ne le surveillais pas, je ne faisais que…le regarder. __(Cordy sourit) Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me ressemble ?_

_Cordy: "__ Oh oui. Surtout les sourcils. C'est toi en miniature. Pourquoi ne me le laisses-tu pas un moment, pour récupérer un peu de sommeil ?_

_Angel: "__ Non. Je dormirai quand il sera en sécurité._

_Cordy: "__Probablement jamais alors. Je comprends que tu veuilles le protéger. Mais il faut que tu te détentes. Partager les responsabilités. Tu ne peux pas être son seul univers._

_Angel: "__ Je suis sa seule famille. Mon boulot c'est d'être son univers._

_Cordy: "__ Vraiment ? Très bien. __Suis-moi._

_Elle l'entraîne vers le jardin._

_Ange (n'ôtant jamais ses yeux du bébé dans ses bras): "__ Où va-t-on ?_

_Cordy: "__ Viens._

_Elle sort de l'hôtel avec lui. __Angel reste dans l'ombre du building._

_Angel: "Cordélia..."_

_Cordy: "__ On va dehors, là où ton fils va vouloir venir jouer. Où tu devras l'emmener à l'hôpital s'il est malade pendant la journée. Mais je comprends ton problème. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme les autres parents pendant la journée car tu es un vampire. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas…tu ne pourrais pas tout faire._

_Angel regarde le bébé, tend une main dans la lumière du soleil._

_Angel: "__ S'il doit être à l'hôpital à midi (sa main commence à fumer) pendant la journée la plus ensoleillée de l'année, il s'y trouvera (regarde Cordy, sa main fumant toujours) même sans moi._

_Cordy: "__ Angel (elle repousse sa main) arrête, Angel._

* * *

Un air de détermination flotta sur les traits d'Angel._

* * *

Docteur: " __Je vois. Et bien son poids et sa taille sont en accord avec son âge. Nous lui avons fait tous les examens nécessaires et il va bien. Nous n'avons pas son…comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_Cordy et Wes se regardent._

_Angel __(arrivant)__ Connor. __Il s'appelle Connor._

_Docteur: "__ Connor. Merci, monsieur…(elle regarde son papier) Angel. (l'infirmière tend le bébé à Angel.) __Et félicitations._

_Angel protége le bébé alors que Cordélia tend les mains._

_Angel: "__ Woah, woah, woah. __Les gens sales, pas toucher le bébé._

_Cordy: "__ Mais les suceurs de sang de porc peuvent ? Je disais ça gentiment. Bon, je vais me laver les mains, mais quand je reviens c'est moi qui ai droit au giligili."_

* * *

Angel sourit._

* * *

Angel: " __Je suis furieux contre toi. Je croyais que l'on se faisait confiance. Mais tu m'as menti. Ces médicaments et ces scanners ? Cela fait un an que cela dure. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? J'aurais pu t'aider.__

* * *

Angel (levant la tête): "__ Non. Je refuse d'abandonner. (il se lève)Je me fiche du nombre de faveurs à accorder, ou du nombre de dieux à combattre. Tu as une connexion avec les Puissances Supérieures et tu vas me mener à eux. __Compris _

_Lorne (reculant): "__ Angel, écoute, ce n'est pas si facile. Contacter les Puissances, cela peut être très dangereux. __C'est un peu trop demander._

_Angel: "__ Je ne demande pas._

_

* * *

Angel: " __Tu as eu les informations ?_

_Lorne lui tend une feuille de papier, Angel la prend et se dirige vers la porte._

_Lorne: "__ Angel, sérieusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Seul un Champion peut approcher l'intermédiaire."_

_

* * *

Angel: "__ Je n'irai nulle part tant que mon message n'est pas parvenu aux Puissances Supérieures. Mon amie, Cordélia…reçoit les visions des Puissances. Elles sont en train de la tuer. Je veux que les Puissances les lui reprennent. Laissez-la. Elle a suffisamment souffert."_

_Soudain il vole à travers la pièce et s'écrase contre le mur. _

_Voix: "__ Souffrance ? Connaît-il la souffrance ?"_

_De nouveau il est envoyé contre un mur. _

_Voix: "__ Oui, il sait. Les Puissances ne doivent rien. Renvoyez-le. Renvoyez-le." _

_Angel (se relevant): "__ Je n'ai pas fini_

_

* * *

Voix: " __Sa requête est inutile. Son destin est tracé. Nous n'interviendrons pas."_

_Angel: "__ Les visions sont trop pénibles. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour les supporter." _

_Voix: "__ Obstiné. Il parle et n'écoute pas."_

_Angel (se retournant, criant): "__ Non, vous n'écoutez pas ! Cordélia n'est pas une Championne. C'est une gosse de riches de Sunnydale qui aime jouer les super héros ! Elle n'a pas la force pour supporter cela ! Est-ce que les Puissances ne peuvent comprendre cela ? Cessez de murmurer et écoutez-moi, bon sang ! Elle est faible."_

_Voix: "__ Il est fâché, il a peur._

_Angel (après un moment): "__ Je crains plus sa mort qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?"_

_

* * *

Angel: " __J'ai peur. J'ai peur_

_Cordy (marchant lentement vers lui): "__ Chuut. N'ais pas peur. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est ce pas ?_

_Angel: "__ J'étais là. Je voulais mourir. Mais j'avais peur…peur de mourir._

_Cordy: "__ Angel, tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer._

_Elle se penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Une lumière bleue passe des lèvres d'Angel à celles de Cordy. Cordy s'assied sur ses talons et regarde Gunn et Wes avant de se lever._

_

* * *

Cordy s'assied brusquement et ouvre les yeux. __Angel la prend dans ses bras_

_Angel: "__ Je croyais t'avoir perdu._

_Cordy: "Angel."_.

* * *

Angel soupira de soulagement._

* * *

Cordy (au bébé): " __Tu es si mignon. Oh oui. Tu es le petit garçon le plus mignon de la terre._

_Angel arrive derrière elle et sourit à Connor par-dessus son épaule_

_Angel: "__ Comment va mon petit homme ?_

_Cordy: "__ Il se demande où son papa était._

_Angel: "__ Papa a des bouches à nourrir._

_Cordy: "__ J'ai une bouche aussi. Et depuis toujours, ce qui est assez rare. __Oh oui._

_Elle repose Connor dans un berceau._

_Cordy: "__ Angel. J'apprécie la façon dont tu t'occupes de ton fils. Je veux juste être sûre que l'on ne perd pas de vue l'importance de la mission._

_Angel: "__ Il faut qu'on gagne notre vie. Pas seulement pour Connor, pour nous tout._

_Cordy: "__ Je suis d'accord. Mais avant tout nous travaillons pour les Puissances, nous aidons les désespérés. Promets-moi de ne pas négliger cela._

_Angel: "__ Je promets._

_

* * *

Angel (__à Cordy):__ "J'aurais dû t'écouter."_

_Cordy: "C'est clair."_

_Angel (__lui prend Connor)__ Et je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser seul, le bébé et toi._

_Cordy: "C'est clair."_

_Angel: "__ Les amis, je veux vous dire quelque chose. (il regarde l'argent éparpillé) L'argent est important, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je me suis laissé emporté. C'est que…(il regarde Connor) je n'avais jamais eu de vie qui dépendait de moi avant. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. (à Cordy ) Où en étais-je ?_

_Cordy: "__ L'argent n'est pas le plus important._

_Angel: "__ C'est exact. __Ce qui est important, __c'est__ (regarde de Connor aux autres) __la famille, et la mission._

_

* * *

Angel et Cordélia sont allongés sur le lit d'Angel avec Connor entre eux, buvant le biberon._

_Cordy: " __Bon. Une bourse pour le collège – payer les factures – et la location d'un chalet à Aspen._

_Angel: "__ Un chalet ?_

_Cordy: "__ Il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu dans la vie._

_Angel: "__ Hmm. Ouais un chalet c'est idée._

_Cordy: "__ Evidemment. La neige, les arbres… et le spectacle Angel et Cordélia sur glace…_

_Angel: "__ Angel et Cordélia… sur glace…_

* * *

Angel sourit._

* * *

Angel: "__ Est-ce que ça va aller ? __Il y a une trace ?_

_Lorne: " __Et le petit Connor renvoie comme un champion._

_Angel: "__ Au moins il dort._

_Lorne: "__ Normal, avec cette jolie berceuse irlandaise que tu as chanté. Pas toujours très juste, mais ce n'est pas le plus important – Cordélia ?_

_Angel: "__ Quoi Cordélia ?_

_Lorne: "__ Je t'ai lu pendant que tu chantais, mon petit muffin, et je te comprends. __C'est devenu une femme extraordinaire.__Nous avons ce terme à Pylea…Kyrumption.__Quand deux grands Héros se retrouvent…_

_Angel: "__ Il n'y a pas de retrouvailles, ok ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tout ce dont on nous parle c'est…_

_Lorne: "__ Tu ne peux pas combattre Kyrumption, ma petite brioche à la cannelle. C'est le destin. C'est écrit dans les étoiles. __Kyrumption, c'est…_

_Angel (se levant): "__ Arrête de dire ça. Et arrête de me donner des noms de pâtisseries._

_Lorne: "__ Tu es un homme avec beaucoup de restrictions, Angel. Mais tu es un homme. Tu as un cœur. Cordélia est une femme exceptionnelle__Elle est un Champion, Angel, de la vieille école. Et puis nous savons tous que tu as un faible pour les ex-pom pom girls !_

_Il s'assied en riant. Mais Angel baisse les yeux_

_Angel: "Qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir?"_

* * *

Angel soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vie amoureuse était toujours nulle?_

* * *

Angel(secouant légèrement la tête): " __Je…Ce n'est pas nous. __Cordélia, (mouille ses lèvres) nous sommes joués. __Quelqu'un est…_

_Cordy: "__ Wow ! Est-ce que je viens de te demander de me déshabiller ?"_

_Angel ( __se rapproche): "__ Est-ce ce que tu veux ?"_

_Cordy: "__ Je t'en prie…je."_

_Angel: "__ Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ici ?"_

_Cordy: "Tu sais que oui"_

_

* * *

Angel et Cordy embrassent passionnément. On entend un sifflement et Angel se recule, plaquant une main sur sa bouche et sa joue._

_Angel: "__ Cordélia !"_

_Cordy: "__ Oui."_

_Angel: "__ Je suis désolé."_

_Cordy: "Non. __Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici."_

_Angel: "__ Oui_

_Ils respirent rapidement et se déplacent ensemble._

_Cordy, (n'essayant pas de se reculer): "__ Ce n'est pas la bonne direction._

_Angel: "__ Je __sais. __Bon._

_Sur le point de s'embrasser, ils se déplacent dans la pièce. __Cordy tourne le dos à Angel et glisse un bras autour de son cou._

_Cordy, (hors d'haleine): "__ Ouvre cette fichue porte._

_Angel: "__ C'est dur._

_Cordy: "__ J'avais remarqué._

_Tout en gardant le contact avec le corps de Cordy, Angel ouvre la porte. __Ils se jettent dans le couloir et Angel referme __la porte_

* * *

Le vampire leva un sourcil avec amusement._

* * *

Cordy: "__ J'ai dit quelque chose, dans cette chambre. Quelque chose d'important. Tu te rappelles ?_

_Angel: "__ Euh…Tu ne te sens vivante que lorsque…_

_Cordy: "__ Pas ça._

_

* * *

Cordy: "__ C'est un indice ! Ces esprits, ou énergies ou je ne sais quoi sont toujours dedans. On doit y retourner._

_Angel: "__ C'est la plus mauvaise idée que j'ai jamais entendue._

_Cordy: "__ J'ai ma petite croix si les choses dégénèrent (Angel refuse de la regarder) Hé, je sais que c'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas nous. __Tant que rien n'est enlevé, ou…introduit, tout est oublié._

_Angel: "__ C'est nous, Cordélia. C'est toi et moi. T'embrasser, c'est…ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux…_

_

* * *

Angel allonge Cordy sur un sofa, l'embrassant dans le cou.__

* * *

Fred (entendant des gémissements): "__ Vous entendez ?_

_Wes: "__ Quelqu'un souffre_

_Fred: "__ Ou quelqu'un à du plaisir_

_

* * *

Angel embrasse le ventre de Cordy, jusqu'à son nombril._

* * *

Un petit bruit rauque s'échappa de la bouche d'Angel. Il mouilla ensuite ses lèvres avec sa langue._

* * *

Angel: "__ Tu vas bien ?_

_Cordy: "__ Oui. Il faut sortir d'ici._

_Angel regarde les valets._

_Angel: "__ Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ?_

_Cordy: "__ Tu es juste **incroyablement** sexy quand tu fais cela._

_Angel: "Oh."_

* * *

Angel rayonna._

* * *

Cordy: " __Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas parler de notre petite aventure. __Tout ce qui a pu être vu, ou, euh, aperçu._

_Angel (lui tournant le dos): "__ Je préfère prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé._

_Cordy: "__ Exactement._

_Angel: "__ L'effacer de ma mémoire._

_Cordy: "__ Quoi ? Ce n'était pas si horrible !_

_Angel: "__ Non ! C'est juste que…si je…si nous…enfin, je voudrais que ce soit nouveau. Recommencer depuis le début.__Cordy…Toi et moi, nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps. __Je pense que tous les deux, on se…_

_Cordy: "__ Chéri ?_

_Angel: "__ Oui, on se chérit de plus en plus, et…_

_Cordy (passant à côté d'Angel): "__ Chéri !_

_Groo et Cordélia __s'embrassent._

_Lorne: "__ Il vient juste de débarquer. Apparemment, quand tout le monde à Pylea est devenu libre, la situation a légèrement changé. Le Groosalug a été destitué, et ils ont instauré une sorte de république populaire. Alors, il est venu retrouver son grand amour._

_Angel: "__ C'est bien…bien pour elle.__Je vais voir Connor._

_Lorne: "__ Il dort._

_Angel monte les escaliers. _

* * *

Un Angel endormit sembla assez fâché et triste._

* * *

Angel: " __Elle l'a emmené chez elle. Bon. C'est bien. Au moins on ne devra pas le loger ici. Ca commençait à ressembler à un hôtel._

_Lorne: "__ Alors, cela ne te pose aucun problème ?_

_Angel: "__ Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?_

_Lorne renifle la veste d'Angel._

_Lorne: "__ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu ne portais pas ce parfum en partant ce soir."_

_Angel lui prend la veste des mains._

_Angel: "__ D'accord. Il y a eu un peu de magie. De la vraie **magie**, Lorne. C'était un sort. Il s'est dissipé. Il n'y a rien entre Cordélia et moi."_

_Lorne: "__ Oh que si. Il a des bras de fer et un sens du timing très ironique."_

_Angel va pendre sa veste dans l'armoire._

_Angel: "__ C'est très bien que le Groosalug soit arrivé maintenant. Tu avais raison. Cordélia mérite un champion, et elle l'a trouvé."_

_Lorne: "__ Et toi alors ?_

_Angel: "__ Ca va. Je suis tout seul depuis plus de 240 ans. Et quand je ne l'étais pas, cela a mal tourné. Je préfère être seul."_

_La porte de l'armoire se referme, puis se réouvre l'instant d'après. Angel saisit la veste et la renifle, avant de la rependre et refermer la porte._

* * *

Angel roula sur le côté et gémit. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être seul?_

* * *

Angel: " __Quoi, Connor ?_

_Wes: "__ Il n'est pas censé exister._

_Angel: "__ Sa naissance était prédite. Tout le monde ne peut pas dire la même chose._

_Wes: "__ Il a rôle à jouer, c'est évident, mais nous ne savons toujours pas lequel. __Il faut que nous nous posions ces questions, Angel, parce que tes ennemis, **ses** ennemis, le feront certainement._

_Angel: "__ Tu as raison. Nous devons être préparés._

* * *

Le vampire avec une âme sourit à la mention de son futur fils._

* * *

Angel: " __Tu es là. Et…(il voit Groo devant le cabinet d'arme, jonglant avec une arme)…lui aussi._

_Groo: "__ Angel. Tes armes sont impressionnantes._

_Angel: "__ Merci. (il s'adresse à Cordy en regardant Groo) Tu pourrais lui demander de ne pas jouer avec mes armes ?_

_

* * *

Wes: " __C'est un guerrier expérimenté. __Il sera un atout._

_Angel regarde dans la direction des autres, rassemblés devant le cabinet d'armes. __Cordy tend une épée à Groo._

_Cordy: "__ En voilà une belle._

_Angel: "__ C'est mon épée favorite !_

_Wes: "__ Tout ira bien, Angel._

_Il tapote l'épaule d'Angel._

_Cordy: "__ Parfait. (elle tend une arme à Angel sans quitter Groo des yeux.) __Voilà._

_Angel manie la hache, regarde sa petitesse. __Il regarde Cordy qui embrasse Groo sur la joue._

_

* * *

Angel regarde Groo sauver une jeune femme et terrasser le Senih'd. Cordy, Wes et Gunn arrivent en courant juste à temps pour voir Groo tuer le Senih'd. La femme sauvée s'agrippe à Groo. Angel regarde Cordy se jeter dans les bras de Groo en riant._

_Wes: "__ Bon boulot_

_Wes se tourne vers les conduites et voit Angel, dans l'ombre, en train de les regarder._

* * *

Angel grogna avec jalousie._

* * *

Angel: " __Cordy et Groo. Elle essaie de se montrer noble dans l'intérêt de l'équipe. Elle devrait faire ce com-shuck. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Je veux dire, pourquoi pas ? La vie est courte. Bon, pas la mienne, mais celle de la plupart des gens. Si Groo lui plait vraiment, elle devrait se lancer. Le rendre heureux. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Que tout le monde soit heureux._

_Wes: "__ Mais, (se penche vers Angel et baisse la voix après avoir jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux) elle en a parlé elle-même. __Elle pourrait perdre les visions._

_Angel: "__ Ok. Les visions passent à Groo. Il en hérite à sa place. __Et alors ?_

_Wes: "__ Tu suggère que Groosalug pourrait remplacer Cordélia ?_

_Angel (regardant les livres): "Peut-être pas Cordélia."_

_Wes: "__ Je vois. Tu penses qu'il pourrait te remplacer toi._

_Angel: "__ Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que voilà un gars qui sait faire tout ce que je fais – et aussi ce que je ne sais pas._

_Wes: "__ Ce n'est pas vrai._

_Angel: "__ Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. __Si Groo n'avait pas été là…_

_Wes: "__ Nous aurions été là. Angel, tu es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ensembles. C'est ta mission qui nous motive. Nous contribuons tous, c'est vrai, mais tu es unique. (il indique les livres) Tu es comme l'un de ces volumes rares, unique en ton genre._

_

* * *

Angel: " __Euh, Wesley, merci…pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. __Tu m'as aidé à relativiser les choses._

_Wes: "__ J'en suis content. Même si je pense qu'avoir un guerrier supplémentaire de notre côté est un atout, la vérité c'est que le Groosalug et toi êtes deux personnes complètement…différentes…_

_Wes s'interrompt en entrant dans le lobby et apercevant Groo, les cheveux coupés, habillé avec des vêtements d'Angel._

_Wes: "...__ qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau._

_Angel: "__ Il porte mes vêtements._

_Cordy: "__: Quoi ? Ah oui. J'ai pensé que cela ne t'ennuierais pas. Apparemment, vous avez la même taille. Il est juste un peu plus grand. Il est bien, non ? _

* * *

Angel maugréa._

* * *

Angel: " __Vraiment ? Je dirais plutôt magnifiquement stupide. J'en ai assez de la Groosa-mania (__il frappe Groo, le démon grogne) Ce n'est pas contre toi, Champion. Mais on fait toute une affaire autour de toi. (frappe Groo, le démon grogne) Quel Champion ! (frappe, grogne) Quel force. (frappe, grogne) Il est si disponible ! (frappe, grogne) Regardez-le à la lumière du jour. (frappe, grogne) Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis plus malin, plus fort, et je choisis moi-même mes vêtements !"_

_Angel frappe encore Groo. Le démon rugit, enlève sa racine de Groo et la plante dans la poitrine d'Angel. Angel tombe à genou, saisissant la racine._

_Angel: "__ Ok. Oh, bon sang. C'est bon. Mon cœur n'appartient à personne pour le moment. "_

_

* * *

Angel: "__ Ne viens pas demain. Ni les prochaines semaines. Allez quelque part avec Groo, dans un endroit sympa. _

_Après un moment Cordy secoue légèrement la tête alors qu'elle regarde l'argent_

_Cordy: "Ok."_

_Elle se tourne, puis touche le trou dans le t-shirt d'Angel._

_Cordy: "__ Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ?_

_Angel (regarde sa poitrine): "__ Non, ça va aller. Je n'ai rien senti._

_Cordy le regarde un moment puis s'en va avec Groo._

* * *

Angel gémit en protestation._

* * *

Angel: " __Merci de t'en occuper._

_Lorne: "__ Pas de problème. Tu vas bien ?_

_Angel regarde Connor en souriant._

_Angel: "__ Oui._

* * *

Le vampire plaqua un sourire identique sur son visage._

* * *

Wes __regarde ses notes. __Angel entre, portant Connor._

_Angel: "__ Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ?_

_Wes: "__ Oui. Tu m'as saisi. Je croyais être seul._

_Angel: "__ Oui. __(regarde Connor, sourit) Moi aussi._

_Wes regarde Angel embrasser Connor sur la joue et sortir du bureau. Il soupire et regarde ses notes à nouveau, sur lesquelles on peut lire : **'Le père tuera le fils'.**_

* * *

Alors que le jour se levait, un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Angel. La lumière brûla légèrement la main du vampire et il s'enfonça instantanément dans son lit et se réfugia dans l'ombre. Il y avait tellement de moment comme celui-là où il détestait être un vampire. Des souvenirs des visions de la nuit resurgirent en lui alors qu'il se rappelait Cordy, son fils et les nombreux problèmes qu'il devrait affronter.

'Wow! Je vais être un père!' pensa Angel alors qu'il suçait son pouce légèrement brûlé. La dernière image qu'il avait reçue apparut encore soudainement devant ses yeux.

Angel grogna. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la prophétie puisse être vraie! Il savait que le Wesley du monde actuel n'était pas parfait. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il fasse confiance aux traductions d'un observateur totalement nul. Angel lança un coup d'œil au soleil à travers la fenêtre.

Angel savait qu'il ne tuerait **jamais **la seule chose qu'il était incapable d'avoir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il allait tuer son fils. **Aucune chance!**


	16. Rêves Giles

Part 16

_Notes : Les visions que Giles reçoit viennent seulement des épisodes dans lesquels il était présent, dans la saison 6, excepté 'toute la peine du monde, 1 et 2'. Disons simplement qu'il a eu moins d'heure de sommeil que les autres. C'est aussi le moment où je soupire de soulagement. Finalement ces chapitres 'Rêves' sont finis. Je sais qu'ils ont dû être durs, longs &, je dois l'admettre, ennuyant à lire. Je sais, ça été l'enfer de les écrire et de les poster. Mais je pense qu'ils sont importants. Ils m'ont donné une chance d'analyser le développement de chaque personnages et les sentiments à partir de la saison 3 jusqu'au présent. Personnellement, j'ai aimé ce chapitre parce que j'ai trouvé des connections et j'ai réalisé à quel point Giles était vraiment proche de Buffy, Willow et Alex._

**Rêves - Giles**

Giles conduit jusqu'à sa maison. Il réfléchit sur les visions des autres aussi bien que sur la sienne. Alors que Giles se garait, il réalisa qu'à cause de son départ, la vie de tout le monde serait horrible.

Buffy décéderait parce qu'il n'était pas là pour la sauver. Willow abuserait des arts noirs et il ne serait pas là pour l'arrêter. Alex se marierait avec un ancien démon et il ne serait pas capable de lui donner des conseils.

Giles ouvrit la porte de son appartement et il y entra.

Il avait toujours essayé de couver les trois et de les protéger. Il avait toujours conseillé Buffy pour qu'elle se batte avec tout son potentiel. Il avait toujours informé Willow du bien et du mal de la magie. Il avait toujours tenté de discipliner Alex, espérant qu'un jour il se développerait dans le jeune homme fort qu'il était capable de devenir.

Giles sortit une bouteille de scotch et en avala quelques gorgées.

Ils étaient ses 'enfants'. Sa responsabilité. Il avait de la fierté pour chacun d'eux. Il était fier car ils approchaient la remise des prix. Fier de leurs accomplissements.

Giles saisit quelques livres de son étagère et s'assit à son bureau.

Il était l'homme sur lequel ils se reposaient. Celui vers qui ils allaient quand ils avaient un problème.

Après avoir commencer les recherches, il ôta ses lunettes.

Et il les laisserait tomber. Tous. Il les quitterait face à eux-même. Les menant dans la misère.

Giles ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

_

* * *

Alex : " Anya, Giles part en te laissant la boutique. Que veux-tu de plus ?"_

_Giles : " Je ne **laisse** la boutique à personne. Je serai en Angleterre, vivant, et je serai toujours associé." (tire la statue loin d'Anya) _

_Anya : " Un associé silencieux de l'autre côté de l'océan."_

_Giles : " Peut-être qu'Anya a raison. J'essaye de t'apprendre comme si tu étais... " _

_Buffybot : " Humaine ?" _

_Giles : (inconfortable) "Oui." _

_Buffybot : " Mais j'aime vos enseignements. Chaque Tueuse a besoin de son Observateur." _

_Giles : " Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça." _

_Buffybot : (fronçant les sourcils) " Que voulez-vous dire ?" _

_Giles : " Rien. - Je ne peux simplement pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle n'aurait pas été mieux sans moi. Buffy." _

_Buffybot : " Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Vous lui étiez très utile." _

_Giles : " C'est vrai. J'étais l'Observateur parfait. (avec amertume) Et j'ai fait ce que n'importe quel Observateur aurait fait. J'ai laissé ma Tueuse se sacrifier par devoir." _

_Buffybot : " Ce n'était pas votre faute." _

_Giles : " Bien sûr que non. C'est ainsi que se terminent toutes les relations Observateur-Tueuse, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est partie. J'ai fait mon travail." _

_Buffybot : (innocemment) " Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ?" _

_Giles la regarde tristement._

* * *

Giles fronça les sourcils._

* * *

Alex : (lit la feuille) **"Je suis parti. Pas d'adieux, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de partir tranquillement. Je vous aime tous. Giles."**__

* * *

Giles est assis en salle d'attente de l'aéroport et boit un café. Il est perdu dans ses pensées._

_Willow : " Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser partir comme ça ?" _

_Giles : (souriant) " Eh bien, j'essayais d'éviter une scène." _

_Willow sort une pancarte de derrière son dos, décorée de ballons, et où il est écrit en français : Bon Voyage Giles. _

_Willow : " Comme si nous allions faire une scène." _

_Giles : (sourit d'un air triste) " Pas vous. Moi." _

_Anya : " Hum... On vous a apporté de beaux cadeaux de séparation. " _

_Dawn : " On a acheté vos cadeaux à la station d'essence. (va s'asseoir à côté de Giles) On était assez pressés." _

_Elle lui tend une enveloppe avec une carte. _

_Dawn : " Et nous avons fait ça dans la voiture. C'est pourquoi les lettres sont toutes tremblantes." _

_Giles lit la carte sous le regard attentif de chacun. _

_Willow : " Nous voulions juste que vous sachiez que nous irons bien. Vous nous manquerez... mais nous irons bien." _

_Anya : " Et je prendrai bien soin de votre argent." _

_Giles : (rit) " Je n'en doute pas." _

_Haut-parleur : " A l'attention des passagers : pour le vol 3982, au départ de Los Angeles à destination de Londres, les rangées 20 à 30 sont attendus porte A6." _

_Giles se lève. _

_Giles : " C'est pour moi." _

_Willow : " Maintenant ? Seigneur, on vient juste d'arriver..." _

_Giles : " C'est vrai, oui. (après un moment) Allez, si on doit le faire, autant le faire correctement." _

_Après une brève hésitation, il serre Alex dans ses bras, puis Anya, Tara, et enfin Dawn.. _

_Giles : " Tu peux me joindre par téléphone si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Promets-moi que tu le feras." _

_Dawn : " Oui, je le promets." _

_Giles se tourne alors vers Willow, qui se met à pleurer quand il la reprend dans ses bras. _

_Giles : " Willow. Je ne sais pas par où commencer..." _

_Willow : " Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas. J'ai déjà du mal à me contenir." _

_Giles : " D'accord. d'accord..." _

_Willow : " Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Vous n'avez pas une vie ou quelque chose comme ça ?" _

_Giles : " Vous vous posez cette question, n'est-ce pas ? (Il prend ses affaires) Soyez... simplement prudents. S'il vous plait." _

_Giles s'éloigne et passe la porte d'embarquement sans se retourner._

* * *

L'expression paisible de Rupert Giles devint sombre._

* * *

Dawn : " Hmm, voyons... Giles. C'est très bizarre. Il est parti. Aujourd'hui. Parce que tu étais... (Buffy ne semble pas réagir) Bien sûr, il va revenir. Je l'appellerai. Quelqu'un l'appellera."__

* * *

Buffy : " Giles me manque."_

_On voit Buffy assise à une table avec Willow. _

_Willow : " Oh. Il va revenir. Je lui ai parlé. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une pauvre remplaçante, mais pour l'instant, il faut faire avec."_

_

* * *

Giles pose ses bagages et s'avance vers Buffy, qui en fait autant. Lorsqu'ils sont l'un en face de l'autre._

_Giles : (souriant) " Mon Dieu, Buffy..." _

_Il la serre dans ses bras. Il a des sanglots dans la voix. _

_Giles : " Tu es vivante... Tu es ici. Et tu es toujours... extrêmement forte." _

_Buffy : " Hein ? Oh, (elle le lâche) désolée." _

_Giles : " Willow me l'a dit, mais je n'ai pas vraiment voulu la croire..." _

_Buffy : " Il faut du temps pour s'habituer. Je suis encore entrain de m'y habituer. " _

_Giles : " C'est... Tu es un..." _

_Buffy : " Un miracle ?" _

_Giles : " Oui. Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé."_

* * *

Giles sourit._

* * *

Buffy : " Je peux commencer. Comment c'était en Angleterre ? (Elle s'assoit) Comment y était la vie ?"_

_Giles : " Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre. Je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai rencontré le Conseil." _

_Buffy : " Follement amusant." _

_Giles : " A part ça, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter. J'ai un appartement à Bath. J'ai revu quelques vieux amis et je m'en suis fait de nouveaux, ce que je croyais statistiquement impossible à mon âge." _

_Buffy : " Et maintenant, vous êtes de retour." _

_Giles : " Oui." _

_Buffy : " Wow. Giles, vous êtes triste à cause de ça, ou êtes-vous vraiment britannique ?" _

_Giles : (sourit, ôte ses lunettes et s'assoit à côté d'elle) " Je ne peux pas te mentir, Buffy. Quitter Sunnydale était difficile. Et y revenir était..." _

_Buffy : " Je suppose que le terme est "inopportun"." _

_Giles : " Non. - Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai." _

_Il remet ses lunettes et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Buffy. _

_Giles : " Et comment vas-tu ? Vraiment. Tu as l'air fatiguée." _

_Buffy : " Moi ? Oh, très bien." _

_Giles lui lance un regard et elle arrête de feindre. _

_Buffy : " Je veux dire, ouais, m'endormir est difficile, mais c'est juste parce que je me suis réveillée dans cette boîte. En fait, c'est peut-être le réveil qui pose problème. Mais seulement pendant une seconde. Je dors bien. Très bien même, sauf... vous savez... pour les rêves..." _

_Giles : (après un moment) " Tu sembles aller remarquablement bien étant donné les circonstances. Je suis fier de toi." _

_Buffy : " Eh bien, en réalité, ce n'était pas moi. C'est Willow qui m'a ramené. J'étais juste couchée là." _

_Giles : " Oui. Je voulais seulement dire..." _

_Buffy : " Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. C'était juste de l'humour post-post-mortem." _

_Giles sourit un petit peu. Buffy se lève._

* * *

L'Observateur fit un petit sourire._

* * *

Giles rejoint les autres dans la boutique._

_Anya : "Giles !" _

_Elle le serre dans ses bras. _

_Anya : " Seigneur, on est si heureux de vous voir. Vous nous avez manqué. Vous ne pouvez pas récupérer la boutique." _

_Giles : " Je sais." _

_Anya : " Vous avez signé des papiers." _

_Giles : " Je l'ai fait."_

_

* * *

Buffy : "On a besoin d'un vrai lit d'appoint, mais dans le genre qui ne coûte rien pendant deux cents ans ou plus."_

_Giles : " Quoi ?" _

_Buffy : " C'est juste des problèmes d'argent. Maman en avait laissé, mais alors que j'étais morte, il a été gaspillé pour des objets de luxe, tel que la nourriture et les vêtements. " _

_Giles : (s'assied sur le sofa) " C'est grave à quel point ?" _

_Buffy : " Anya a dit que c'est très mauvais. Je prends au mot ce qu'elle dit. En réalité, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Ouais, je vais ôter ça de mon esprit pendant un certain temps, faire une pause, juste avant... de me réveiller à quatre heure du matin, terrifiée." _

_Buffy va s'asseoir sur le sofa près de Giles. Elle soupire. _

_Giles : " Buffy, tu mets trop de pression sur toi. Après être revenue d'un quelconque monde démoniaque, c'est... le processus normal de réadaptation.." _

_Buffy : " En attendant, je fais peur aux gens." _

_Giles : " Si ça peut te consoler, la vie peut être terrifiante même pour les personnes qui n'ont pas été... là où tu as été." _

_Buffy : (doucement) " Je suppose..." _

_Giles : " Mais, demain matin, toi et moi, on pourra s'asseoir ensemble et revoir tout ça. Toutes les factures, une à une. Nous ferons le point ensemble." _

_Buffy le regarde. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre. _

_Buffy : " Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour." _

_Giles : " Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu le sois." _

_Giles veut poser sa main sur son bras, mais Buffy se lève avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Il la regarde ayant l'air inquiet._

* * *

Une réplique de l'expression inquiète flotta sur les traits du Giles endormit._

* * *

Willow : "Vous avez pu avoir une bonne discussion avec Buffy ?"_

_Giles : (ferme la porte derrière lui) " Oui, maintenant qu'elle est de retour." _

_Willow : (souriant) " Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial ?" _

_Giles : " Mmm. (ôte ses lunettes) Parle-moi de ce rituel que tu as exécuté." _

_Willow : " Ce serpent géant est sorti de ma bouche, et toute cette énergie qui crépitait autour de moi, et cette meute de démons qui a tout interrompu, mais je suis restée totalement concentrée, et ensuite, vous savez... Buffy !" _

_Elle sourit fièrement. Giles a son dos tourné vers elle. _

_Giles : (très calmement) " Tu es une fille stupide." _

_Willow : " Quoi ? Giles... Je croyais que vous seriez... impressionné, ou quelque chose comme ça." _

_Giles : " Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait une forte impression. De tout le monde ici... tu étais celle à qui je faisais le plus confiance pour respecter les forces de la nature." _

_Willow : " Vous êtes entrain de dire que vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ? Je l'ai ramené à la vie !" _

_Giles : " En prenant des risques énormes ! De tous nous tuer ! D'amener l'Enfer sur Terre. Je dois continuer ? Tu as eu de la chance." _

_Willow : " Je n'ai pas eu de la chance, j'étais incroyable. Comment le sauriez-vous, de toute façon ? Vous n'étiez même pas là." _

_Giles : (de plus en plus énervé et sec dans ses paroles) " Si j'avais été là, je t'aurai arrêté ! Les forces magiques que tu as invoquées sont plus primales et féroces que ce que tu peux espérer comprendre, et tu as de la chance d'être en vie, amateur arrogante !"_

* * *

Giles grimaça._

* * *

Willow : "Peut-être que je pourrais faire un rituel de localisation..."_

_Giles la tue du regard. _

_Willow : (arrête de sourire) " Ou pas."_

* * *

Giles plissa le front._

* * *

Giles : (s'assied à côté de Buffy) "Buffy... "_

_Buffy : (sans le regarder) " Je ne crois pas que je peux faire ça." _

_Giles : " Si, tu le peux. Ta mère s'occupait tout le temps de ce genre de choses. Elle faisait une chose à la fois, sans l'aide d'aucune super-puissance, et elle s'en sortait. Donc tu le peux aussi.." _

_Buffy : " Vous être sûr ?" _

_Giles : " Certain."_

_

* * *

Giles : " Je vois. Eh bien, on ferait bien de s'occuper des factures avant que tu ne..."_

_Buffy : " Je dois y aller maintenant." _

_Elle s'éloigne, mais revient sur ses pas. _

_Buffy : " Oh, merci de vous occuper de tout ça pour moi." _

_Elle s'en va, laissant Giles et Dawn en plan... Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, consternés._

* * *

Endormit, Giles montra une expression consternée similaire._

* * *

Buffy : " Ouais. Ca semble être un bon plan. (Elle se tourne vers Giles) Qu'en pensez-vous, Giles ?"_

_Giles acquiesce et semble chercher ses mots._

_

* * *

Buffy : (lasse.) "Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi, Giles."_

_Giles : "Sois moins dure envers toi, veux-tu ? Je veux dire que tu n'es pas obligée de tout arranger immédiatement, tu sais... le travail et tout le reste. Tu es trop exigeante avec toi." _

_Buffy : " Et les gentilles personnes de la compagnie de téléphone ? Elles ne semblent pas être de cet avis." _

_Giles : " Eh bien, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire. (Il sort quelque chose de sa poche) C'est, hmm..." _

_Il lui tend un chèque plié en deux, que Buffy prend, surprise. _

_Giles : " C'est pour toi." _

_Buffy : (le prend) " Un chèque ?" _

_Elle regarde le montant et est encore plus surprise. _

_Buffy : " C'est... c'est trop... je ne peux pas l'accepter." _

_Giles : " Eh bien, déchire-le alors." (Il veut le reprendre) _

_Buffy : (l'éloigne de lui) " Non ! J'étais juste polie. (Elle sourit) Je prends l'argent." _

_Giles sourit alors que Buffy regarde à nouveau le chèque. _

_Buffy : " C'est... c'est génial. C'est plus que génial." _

_Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule. _

_Buffy : " Je ne sais vraiment pas... quoi dire. Mais c'est un peu comme si maman était de retour." _

_Giles : " Il n'y a pas une sorte... hmm... d'oncle effronté ?" _

_Buffy : (sourit) " Je vous juste vous dire... que je vous remercie vraiment. Beaucoup." _

_Elle se lève avec difficulté et Giles l'aide. _

_Buffy : " Je vais montrer ça... à Dawn. Elle aime quand les choses deviennent plus faciles." _

_Elle s'éloigne, s'arrête et se retourne vers Giles. _

_Buffy : " Je voulais juste... vous dire que... hmm... tout ça me rassure. Le fait de vous savoir toujours ici.." _

_Giles lui sourit et elle quitte la chambre. Le sourire de Giles s'évanouit et il pousse un soupire..._

* * *

Une expression inquiète cascada sur les traits du bibliothécaire._

* * *

Buffy : "Qu'est-il arrivé à Alex ?"_

_Giles : " Il n'arrêtait pas de me pousser avec son crochet. Je l'ai envoyé au rayon des articles pour rituels. Avec un peu de chance, il fera quelque chose de faux et atterrira dans une dimension parallèle, habitée par un Giles de 500 mètres de haut, qui fait un bruit de ventouse pour ennuyer les adolescents pirates."_

* * *

Giles ricana._

* * *

Buffy : (à Giles) " Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?"_

_Giles : " Non. A moins que je ne l'ai bloqué dans ma mémoire... comme je vais le faire en ce qui concerne l'utilisation vigoureuse de la langue d'Alex." _

_Il ôte ses lunettes pour les essuyer. _

_Buffy : (choquée) " C'est pour ça que vous enlevez à chaque fois vos lunettes ? Pour ne pas voir ce qu'on fait ?" _

_Giles : " Ne le dis à personne." (Il remet ses lunettes)_

* * *

Giles sourit._

* * *

Willow dit quelques mots en japonais et tout le salon se retrouve décoré de lanternes et de serpentins, dans un style japonais. Giles a un regard désapprobateur._

* * *

Giles montra une expression de déception._

* * *

Dawn : "Ouais. Je dors chez Janice, tu te souviens ?"_

_Buffy : "C'est ce soir ?" _

_Dawn : "Allez, tu as dit que je pouvais." _

_Buffy : "Je... je ne sais pas. Giles ?" _

_Giles : "Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes compétences."_

_

* * *

Giles : "Anya est un merveilleux ex-démon vengeur, je suis sûr que vous aurez... beaucoup d'années... de bonheur dans cette dimension non démoniaque."_

_Alex sourit, ayant l'air un peu nerveux. _

_Giles : "Elle va venir habiter avec toi ?" _

_Alex : "hum..." _

_Giles : "Tu sais, avec vos salaires combinés, vous pourriez donner un acompte sur une maison. " _

_Alex : "Dans le genre où on **vit** dedans ?" _

_Giles : "Ce n'est pas urgent. Je suis sûr que tu as des tonnes de choses à régler, avec les préparatifs du mariage et tout le reste. Vous aurez le restant de votre vie pour planifier le reste de votre vie. " _

_Alex : (rit nerveusement) "Ouais, ouais." _

_Ils sont assis là. Alex ayant l'air incroyablement nerveux._

* * *

Giles se renfrogna._

* * *

Giles : "C'était la mère de Janice au téléphone. Apparemment, Janice aurait dit qu'elle passait la nuit ici."_

_Alex : "Ahh, c'est un classique. Vous devez respecter cela." _

_Giles : "Et Buffy est toujours dehors ?" (Il s'éloigne pour aller l'appeler). _

_Alex : "Euh, non, non, elle est allée chercher Spike pour patrouiller." _

_Giles : "Eh bien, c'est très agréable d'être tenu au courant"_

* * *

Rupert rayonna._

* * *

Zack : " Qu'en sais-tu, grand-père ?"_

_Zack essaye de frapper Giles, qui esquive le coup. _

_Giles : " J'en suis tout à fait certain."_

_

* * *

Buffy : " Comment va votre visage ?"_

_Giles : " Oh, toujours rudement beau. Comme celui d'un grand-père, en fait. (Il écarte la poche de glace) Ow. " _

_Buffy : (regarde vers Dawn) " Elle vit ça assez difficilement." _

_Giles : " Eh bien, ce n'est pas surprenant. Cependant, on ne peut pas ignorer ce genre de comportement. On doit faire quelque chose avant qu'elle n'échappe à tout contrôle." _

_Buffy : (acquiesce) " Vous avez raison. J'apprécie que vous vous en occupiez... Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, d'accord ?" _

_Giles la fixe, surpris._

_

* * *

Giles : " On doit parler."_

_Dawn : " C'est le moment où vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas en colère... mais juste déçu ?" (Elle lève les yeux vers lui) _

_Giles : " A peu près. Sauf pour la partie où je ne suis pas en colère. "_

* * *

Giles plissa le front._

* * *

Giles : " C'est une idée à étudier, mais on doit travailler autant la précision et la concentration que la puissance. Nous ne savons toujours pas à quoi nous avons affaire."_

_Buffy se dirige vers un cheval d'arçon, pose une jambe dessus et commence à faire des étirements. _

_Buffy : " Oh, vous allez trouver. J'ai juste peur que tout ça ne serve à faire un remake d'un film des années 80." _

_Giles : " Ah. Eh bien, si on entend un orchestre ou quelque chose dans ce genre, on aura qu'à s'allonger jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. (attrape une serviette) De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de travailler ta force..." _

_Buffy : " Ouais, j'suis plutôt en forme pour un cadavre." (fait l'équilibre sur le cheval d'arçon, la tête en bas) _

_Giles : (pause) " As-tu parlé à Dawn à propos de cet incident à Halloween ?" _

_Buffy retombe à nouveau sur ses pieds et fronce ses sourcils. _

_Buffy : " Oh. Je croyais que vous vous en étiez occupé." (Elle étire les muscles de ses bras) _

_Giles : (doucement) " C'est vrai..." _

_Buffy : " Que ferai-je sans vous ?"_

_

* * *

Giles:  
**Tu n'es pas encore prête à affronter le monde extérieur  
****C'est ce que tu prétends, mais tu ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer**_

_(Il prend deux couteaux accrochés au mur)_

**_Je sais que j'ai dit que je resterai à tes côtés_**

_(Il lance un couteau vers Buffy, qui l'évite)_

**_Ton chemin reste invaincu et la montée sera ardue_**

_(Il jette le deuxième couteau, que Buffy dévie de la main )_

**_Et tu peux aller à sa rencontre, mais tu ne le feras jamais_**

_(Il recule vers le mur d'armes)_

**_Et c'est à cause de moi que tu restes là_**

**_Mais moi..._**

_(Il lui lance une hache, qu'elle dévie du pied )_

**_Je souhaiterai pouvoir trouver les mots justes  
Pour mieux te guider_**

**_Je souhaiterai pouvoir jouer le rôle du père  
Et te prendre par la main_**_ (Il tend sa main vers elle, puis la retire)__  
**Je souhaiterai rester ici **_**_  
Mais je comprends maintenant_**

_(Buffy fait des acrobaties, la roue sur une main... )_

**_Que je suis en travers de ton chemin.  
Les cris autour de toi, tu ne les entends pas_**  
**_Parce que tu sais que je suis ici pour entendre ces appels_**

_(Buffy fait des saltos arrières au ralenti, sous le regard de Giles, qui marche derrière elle à une vitesse normale.)_

**_Et tu restes immobile alors que tu devrais avancer  
Mais je..._**

_(Buffy donne des coups dans le punching ball )_

**_Je souhaiterai pouvoir t'aider à garder tes bras baissés  
Et enfin te permettre de te reposer  
Je souhaiterai pouvoir chasser tes démons  
Mais maintenant que le temps a passé  
Je souhaiterai pouvoir rester ici  
Etre ton protecteur, toujours présent  
Mais je suis en travers de ton chemin. _**

_(Buffy s'avance vers Giles, détache ses cheveux et les secoue, toujours au ralentit. )_

**_Je suis en travers de ton chemin._**

_

* * *

Giles:  
**Crois-moi, je ne veux pas m'en aller  
****Et cela me fera de la peine parce que je t'aime tellement ******__  
Souhaiterai pourvoir rester_

* * *

Giles grogna._

* * *

Giles : " Si. (Il regarde Buffy) Buffy va y aller seule."_

_Spike : " Gah ! Ne soyez pas stupide, Giles ! Il n'y a pas de..." _

_Giles : " Si je veux ton avis, Spike, je te le... (pause) Je ne te demanderai jamais ton avis. "_

_

* * *

Buffy : " Vous ne venez vraiment pas ?"_

_Giles : (s'approche d'elle) " C'est à toi de décider, Buffy." _

_Buffy : " Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?" _

_Giles : " Que tu fasses de ton mieux."_

_

* * *

Giles : " Je dois le faire."_

_Buffy semble sous le choc. _

_Buffy : "Uh-huh."_

_Elle s'assoit sur un tas de matelas, essayant d'encaisser la nouvelle. _

_Giles : " Tu dois être forte. Je... j'essaye de..." _

_Buffy : (se lève, furieuse) " Vous essayer quoi ! De me laisser tomber ! De m'abandonner ! De me laisser toute seule alors que j'ai le plus besoin de quelqu'un ?" _

_Giles : (doucement) " Je ne veux pas partir..." _

_Buffy : " Alors ne partez pas. S'il vous plait, ne partez pas."_

* * *

Rupert Giles gémit alors qu'il reconnut la vision._

* * *

Giles : " Eh bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin remis de l'humour vestimentaire... de Spike, je vais passer... (Il regarde Buffy) à l'essentiel. Hmm... Je retourne à nouveau en Angleterre (Dawn est surprise) et je projette d'y rester... indéfiniment."_

_Giles s'assoit à côté d'Anya. Tout le monde semble surpris. _

_Alex : " Maintenant ? Pas maintenant, je veux dire, pas après... tout ça." _

_Giles : " Si, maintenant." _

_Anya : " Pour de bon cette fois ? Parce que honnêtement, le cœur d'une jeune commerçante ne peut pas en supporter plus... Je veux dire, non pas que je veuille que vous partiez." _

_Buffy : " Je ne peux pas faire ça."_

* * *

Giles endormit montra une expression déçue._

* * *

Giles : (se lève) " Ce n'est pas seulement toi. Est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelle quelque chose ?"_

_Tout le monde secoue négativement sa tête._

_

* * *

Buffy : " Eh bien, peut-être que c'est ça. Peut-être que quelque chose de magique s'est produit. "_

_Giles : (moqueur) "La magie ! La magie n'est que bêtises et chicaneries ! J'ai bien peur que nous ne sachions pas la moindre chose. (Tout le monde le regarde) Sauf peut-être que j'ai l'air anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Euh, et que je suis un homme. (Il ôte ses lunettes) Avec des lunettes... Eh bien, ça réduit considérablement les possibilités."_

_

* * *

Giles : " On va tous retrouver notre mémoire et tout deviendra clair."_

_Spike : " Oh, écoutez Marry Poppins. __Avec sa posture toute raide et son attitude supérieure avec cet accent à la Nancy. Vous les anglais, vous êtes toujours si... (Il fronce les sourcils) Par l'enfer ! Je suis anglais ! " _

_Giles : (remet ses lunettes) " Bienvenu dans la tribu de Nancy."_

* * *

L'Observateur Britannique ricana, bien que légèrement confus à la présence de Spike._

* * *

Anya : " Hmm, cette clef s'adapte à cette serrure. Et, hmm, les formulaires... à côté de la caisse indiquent que, euh, Rupert et Anya gèrent la boutique ensemble."_

_Giles : " C'est notre boutique de magie ? (Il rejoint Anya) Euh, eh bien, voilà qui montre que, euh, euh, je suis en progrès."_

* * *

Un léger 'hummm' s'échappa de la bouche de Giles._

* * *

Giles cherche un mouchoir dans sa poche pour enlever la poussière de ses mains._

_Il trouve son billet d'avion pour Londres._

_

* * *

Giles assis dans l'avion en partance pour Londres. Il regarde droit devant lui._

* * *

Le téléphone sonnant causa à Giles de sortir de son sommeil. Il trébucha autour de son bureau et mit ses lunettes.

" Allo ?" répondit-il, paresseusement, dans le combiné. La personne à l'autre bout du fil parla.

" Wesley ? Alors, avez-vous trouvez le texte de Gabba ? Vous l'avez, bien. Prenez-le à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Nous avons beaucoup de recherches à faire." répondit Giles à son camarade Observateur. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il réfléchit à ses apparitions.

Etait-ce son futur ? Laisser trois 'ados' sans défense tout seuls ? Il laisserait une tueuse sans mère, une sorcière puissante et un fiancé terrifié se défendre par eux-même.

Frottant ses lunettes avec sa chemise, il pensa. Il devait empêcher cela de se produire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le désappointement sur le visage de Buffy. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de quitter ceux qu'il aimait.


	17. Réflexion Les filles

**Part 17 **

**Réflexion - Les filles : La Tueuse, La Sorcière et La Visionnaire.**

" J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est si dur de l'imaginer." dit Buffy, sortant d'une cabine de toilettes.

" Je sais. C'est dur pour moi d'y croire. Mais j'étais heureuse. J'étais amoureuse d'**elle**." Répondit Willow, se penchant contre l'évier des toilettes des filles de Sunnydale High. Elles parlaient des visions qu'elles avaient reçues la nuit précédente et discutaient de leur futurs.

" Tout de même. Je veux dire là tout de suite. Aucun de nous n'imaginerait que **tu** deviendrais **gay** ! Spécialement Oz." S'exclama Buffy alors qu'elle se lavait les mains.

" Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Je veux dire, tu parles d'embarrassant." répliqua Willow.

" Qu'est-ce qui est embarrassant ?" demanda une autre voix alors qu'elle entrait dans les toilettes.

" Cordélia." annoncèrent Buffy et Willow ensemble.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda Cordélia faisant son chemin vers les éviers.

" On parlait des visions qu'on reçoit. Nous avons toutes les deux un petit aperçut de notre futur la nuit dernière." expliqua Buffy.

" Dans vos rêves pas vrai ?" demanda Cordélia en se regardant dans un miroir, chipotant avec ses cheveux.

" Oui." répondit Willow.

" J'les ai eu aussi. Totalement flippant." répondit Cordélia se tournant vers les deux autres.

" Vraiment ?" demanda curieusement Buffy.

" Uh huh. Alors que vous réserve le futur ?"

" J'ai été ressuscité." répondit Buffy.

" Je suis gay." répondit Willow.

" Vraiment !" dit Cordélia, surprise.

" Ouais après que je sois morte Willow m'a." commença Buffy et elle fut interrompue par Cordélia.

" Alors tu **es gay** !" s'exclama Cordélia en se tournant vers Willow, ignorant Buffy.

" Ouais."

" Hummm. J'peux pas dire que je suis surprise cependant." railla Cordélia se retournant vers le miroir.

" Merci." cassa Willow.

" Pas de problème." Répondit Cordélia de manière désinvolte alors qu'elle sortait un poudrier et un rouge à lèvres de son sac.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'a la Reine de Mai dans **son** futur ?" demanda Buffy d'un air condescendant.

" Es-tu vraiment avec Angel ?" demanda impatiemment Willow. Buffy donna un coup sur le bras de Willow.

" Owww. Force de tueuse ! Je me demandais simplement."

" Bien puisque tu **es** en train de te demander. Oui. Angel est dans mon futur."

" Donc vous deux êtes ensemble ? Comme un couple ?" demanda nerveusement Buffy.

" Je ne suis pas sure que je devrais lâcher des trucs à propos de **mon** futur à **vous deux**."

" Alors ton futur est nul aussi ? Tu n'es pas défoncée avec de la magie n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Willow avec espoir. Cordélia soupira. Elles allaient lui tirer les vers hors du nez de toute façon.

" Non. Aucune magie impliquée. Et il n'était pas **nul**. Ca n'était juste pas la manière dont j'ai jamais imaginé que ma vie tournerait."

" Etait-ce vraiment mauvais ? As-tu couché avec ton ennemi par chance ?" demanda Buffy, cette fois, avec espoir.

" Euuuuh. Non. C'était juste différent." L'expression pleine d'espoir de Buffy tomba.

" Différent en bien ou en mal ?"

" C'est ça le truc. C'était **bien**. Je l'appréciais. J'étais heureuse. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas été depuis un long moment. Ca allait vraiment bien pendant un temps." dit Cordélia alors qu'elle s'appliquait du rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Buffy et Willow échangèrent un regard, se rappelant l'incident récent de Cordélia avec Alex et à quel point ça avait apporté de la douleur à la brunette.

" Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda doucement Buffy. Cordélia réalisa soudainement qu'elle s'était adoucie et s'ouvrit aux deux autres filles.

" Je ne pense vraiment pas que je devrais vous raconter cela. Spécialement à **toi**." déclara Cordélia avec sa 'voix de garce', indiquant Buffy.

" Cordy. Tu peux tout nous dire." Dit gentiment Willow.

" Je ne le veux vraiment pas."

" On le dira pas. De plus, nous savons que tu souffres." répondit Buffy. Cordélia se radoucit.

" Je-je ne pense pas que je puisse." Begaya Cordélia. Elle voulait désespérément raconter à quelqu'un à propos de son futur. A propos d'Angel. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait comment elle se sentait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le morceau à Buffy à propos d'Angel. Pouvait-elle ?

" Est-ce à propos d'Angel ?" demanda soudainement Buffy, remarquant la détresse de Cordélia. Cordélia s'immobilisa.

" Ouais." Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

" Oh."

" C'est pour ça que je ne pensais pas que ce soit approprié d'en discuter avec toi. " répondit calmement Cordélia. Les trois filles partagèrent un silence.

" Etes-vous un couple ?" répéta calmement Buffy.

" Non. Juste amis." indiqua Cordélia, avec un froncement de sourcils. Buffy soupira de soulagement, Giles avait raison. Ensuite elle leva les yeux vers Cordélia et vit le froncement de sourcils de la pom-pom girl.

" Attends. Veux-tu l'être ? Cordélia, stp dis-moi que tu ne veux **pas** être un couple avec **Angel** ?" bégaya Buffy. Cordélia soupira et baissa les yeux, causant à Buffy d'haleter alors qu'elle réalisa que c'était vrai.

" **Je-je** ne le veux pas. Mais la future moi le veux. Elle l'apprécie vraiment, **vraiment**. Ils sont amis depuis un moment. Et ils s'aiment bien l'un l'autre. Elle l'aime bien, il l'aime bien. Il la veut, elle le veut. Mais elle ne peut pas se l'admettre et il n'a pas le cran de lui dire." Lâcha Cordy à la hâte, produisant un long bredouillement.

" Hein ?" répondit Willow, confuse. Cordélia fit une pause et réfléchi.

" Vous savez comme dans une série ils ont parfois ce type sexy et cette magnifique fille travaillant côte à côte pendant des années. Et il y a de la chimie évidente entre eux. Et tout les autres peuvent le voir sauf **eux**." Essaya d'expliquer Cordélia.

" Comme Mulder et Scully ?" posa Willow.

" Hummm. Ouais." dit Cordélia en roulant les yeux.

" Donc tu dis que le type sexy est Angel et que tu es (elle toussa) la magnifique fille ?" bredouilla Buffy.

" Ouais. C'était vraiment bizarre parce que **je** l'ignorais **totalement**. J'veux dire **moi**. **Cordélia Chase !** Je peux voir une ligne sélectionnée à un kilomètre. Je sais quand un gars essaye de me dire ses sentiments pour moi, mais dans le futur je semblais totalement inconsciente de ceux d'Angel. Je ne me doutais complètement de rien par rapport aux nombreuses, et je veux dire **nombreuses**, tentations qu'Angel a fait pour me dire ses sentiments."

" Alors Angel t'apprécie aussi ?" demanda doucement Buffy.

" Oh **ouais**. Il est genre totalement épris de moi. (elle fit une pause) ou l'était jusqu'à ce que je." traîna Cordélia. Elle s'arrêta alors que ses yeux s'attristèrent.

" Jusqu'à quoi ?" demanda Willow.

" Jusqu'à que je l'envoi promener pour un autre type." Dit tristement Cordélia.

" Quoi ?" s'exclama Willow.

" Bien. Laissez-moi vous dire **tout** mon futur alors." Répondit Cordélia avec sarcasme, tentant d'éviter sa détresse évidente.

" T'as fini avec **un autre** type ?" demanda Buffy, ignorant la remarque sarcastique de Cordélia.

" Ouais. Seigneur. J'ai jeté Angel pour un type en peau d'animaux et des yeux qui donnent la chair de poule !" pleurnicha Cordy alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur. Willow et Buffy durent sourire.

" Peau d'animaux ?"

" Yeux qui donnent la chair de poule ?"

" Ouais bien. Avec qui avez-**vous** fini ?" demanda Cordélia alors que Willow et Buffy semblèrent soudainement trouver les éviers des toilettes vraiment intéressants.

" Oh. Si mauvais que ça ?" demanda curieusement Cordélia.

" Non. Ma petite amie était vraiment douce. Mais. Je l'ai un peu perdue."

" Comment ? Attend. Je la connais celle-là. Hummm. Défoncée avec de la magie pas vrai ?" demanda Cordélia, se rappelant la notion précédente de Willow.

" Ouais."

" A quoi ça ressemble. Tu sais. Toi avec une fille ? Intimement."

" Ca ressemblait. Bien c'était confortable. J'étais confuse au départ, naturellement. Mais je n'étais si paniquée par ça. Je l'appréciais vraiment."

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?"

" J'ai utilisé de la magie inutilement. Et elle m'a quittée. Puis j'ai abusé des arts noirs. Me suis fourée dans un trouble monstre. J'ai vraiment fait du mal à ta sœur Buffy." dit Willow, s'excusant.

" Sœur ?" demanda Cordélia, confuse.

" Aucune de mes visions ne m'a vraiment expliqué à son propos. Mais j'ai une sœur. C'est une adolescente. 15 ans je crois. Elle était jolie. Plutôt une morveuse cependant. Mais. Nous étions **vraiment** proche. Surtout depuis que ma maman." Buffy s'arrêta.

" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta mère Buffy ?" demanda Willow alors que Buffy faisait une pause.

" E-elle est morte. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais." dit Buffy la gorge nouée alors que quelques larmes coulèrent, et elle arrêta de parler.

" Désolé." Dit sympathiquement Cordélia alors que Willow étreignait son amie.

" Mais c'est dans le **futur**. Je ne laisserais pas ça arrivé." déclara Buffy et les filles acquiescèrent.

" Alors tu as un petit ami dans ton futur ?" demanda Cordélia après un bref silence.

" Moi. Hummm. Personne. Aucun. **Petit ami**." bégaya Buffy.

" Alors tu es célibataire ?" demanda Willow. Buffy hésita. Elle n'était jamais capable de mentir à sa meilleure amie.

" Pas exactement."

" Attends. Est-ce que t'as pas mentionné, dormir avec un ennemi ou quelque chose ?" évoqua Cordélia.

" Euhhhhh." bredouilla Buffy.

" Buffy ?" incita Willow.

" J'ai eu en quelque sorte une affaire sexuelle." bégaya Buffy.

" Sexuelle ?" bredouilla Willow. Ensuite son visage prit la couleur de ses cheveux.

" Avec ?" indiqua Cordélia de façon désinvolte.

" Je-je ne."

" Accouche Summers !" exigea Cordélia. Les deux filles acculèrent Buffy, pratiquement dans un évier.

" Très bien. J'ai couché avec. Avec. (elle respira profondément) Spike." dit Buffy, regardant ses camarades avec difficulté. Cordélia et Willow firent une pause momentanée avant de glousser comme des folles.

" Spike ! Le vampire blond ?" s'exclama Cordélia, alors qu'elle recommençait à rire.

" Hey. J'avais plutôt eu un mauvais moment. Et il n'était pas **totalement** maléfique. Il ne pouvait pas blesser les humains."

" Mais **Spike** !" répondit Willow, se calmant. Cordélia éclata de rire encore une fois.

" Je sais. Seigneur je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi ! J'ai rompu avec lui cependant. Mais hummm. Je continue toujours à avoir des flashs de nous. En train de 'le' faire. C'était comme un porno. **Me** représentant ! Et je peux le sentir. Je peux le sentir en train de faire." commença Buffy alors que Cordélia et Willow firent des cris perçants en protestation.

" Ewwwwwwww. Buffy !"

" **Vraiment** pas besoin des détails !"

" Désolé. C'est juste. Je peux toujours le sentir **sur** moi !" répondit Buffy alors qu'elle frissonna. Les deux filles s'étaient calmées et écoutèrent Buffy.

" Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Dans mon futur. Je pouvais sentir Angel sur moi." commença Cordélia alors que la tête de Buffy se tourna instantanément vers Cordélia.

" Quoi !" hurla-t-elle, regardant Cordélia de façon menaçante.

" Oh. **Oh**. Ca n'était pas comme ça. Pas comme ça du tout. Nous étions possédés. Des certains amants ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est devenu plutôt intime. Mais rien ne c'est passé. Je le jure." Répondit rapidement Cordélia, réalisant à mi-chemin qu'elle bredouillait à **Buffy**. Elle sourit ensuite, en évoquant les souvenirs de cette nuit-là.

" Cordy. Je sais que ton **futur** toi apprécie Angel. Mais si **toi, du présent**, tu t'approches de **mon** Angel. Je vais." menaça Buffy avant d'être interrompue par Willow.

" Alors attendez. Vous deux pouvais **sentir** Angel et Spike quand vous receviez les visions de hummm vous savez." demanda Willow de façon embarrassée, coupant à travers de la menace de Buffy.

" Ouais." répondirent Cordélia et Buffy simultanément.

" Hummm. Pouviez-vous ressentir les sentiments des futures vous ? Ressentiez-vous de la douleur quand elles le faisaient ?" s'enquerra Willow. Buffy et Cordélia pausèrent et puis répondirent calmement.

" En quelque sorte."

" Moi aussi. Donc. Nous pouvions toutes ressentir les émotions des futures nous. Nous devons le dire à Giles !" répondit Willow alors que Buffy et Cordélia donnèrent leur accord. Les trois filles firent leur chemin hors des toilettes.

" Attendez ! Vous devez promettre que toutes les choses intimes que nous avons révélées dans ces toilettes sur nos futurs restent entre nous. Je ne veux pas que Giles ou Angel ou qui que ce soit d'autres sachent à propos de mon **truc** avec Spike." dit Buffy, stoppant les deux autres. Elle tendit la main vers elles, encourageant un pacte.

" Ouais. Je ne me vois pas vraiment dire à Oz à propos de moi étant, vous savez, une lesbienne. Je ne pense pas que ça irait très bien avec mon petit **copain**." répondit Willow, gênée alors qu'elle plaçait sa main au-dessus de celle de Buffy. Les deux filles regardèrent ensuite Cordélia qui soupira.

" Très bien. Je promets que tous les trucs confidentiels qu'on a dit là-bas restent entre nous. En plus j'ai vraiment pas envie que vous ailliez raconter à des personnes qu'on s'est **liées**. J'ai une réputation !" déclara Cordélia alors qu'elle plaçait sa main sur les autres. Avec ça les trois filles quittèrent les toilettes.


	18. Réflexion – L’Observateur

**Part 18**

**Réflexion – L'Observateur.**

"Wesley, vous êtes en retard!" hurla Giles au jeune Britannique qui venait juste d'entrer dans l'appartement de Giles.

" Désolé Mr. Giles, je me suis perdu." répondit Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, embarrassé.

" Perdu? Avez-vous obtenus les textes que j'ai demandés?" demanda Giles hâtivement.

" Oui, le Gabba et le Coliath. Le Magic Box en demandait beaucoup d'argent. Quelqu'un d'autre devrait tenir ce magasin avec de meilleures affaires." répondit Wesley, hautain. Giles se releva et sourit.

" Oui, quelqu'un devrait. Maintenant, savez-vous si ceux-ci ont des passages à propos des démons futurus? Je les ai seulement demandés parce que j'ai été informé par une source." demanda Giles alors qu'il prenait quelques livres de son étagère et les plaçaient dans son sac.

" Non, malheureusement je ne sais pas. Les passages ne sont pas traduis. Ils sont dans une certaine langue ancienne." répondit Wesley comme il effleurait distraitement quelques pages.

" Cela signifie beaucoup plus de recherches que d'action." grommela Giles.

" Mr. Giles, je ne suis toujours pas pleinement informé du pourquoi cette soirée de recherches est arrangée. Qu'est-ce qu'un démon futurus? Pourquoi le recherchons-nous?" demanda Wesley.

" Wesley, je vous le dirais en chemin. Buffy et les autres nous attendent à la bibliothèque. Nous sommes en retard." ordonna Giles alors qu'il saisissait ses clés de voiture et quelques-uns des livres.

" En retard? Oh seigneur!" répondit Wesley alors qu'il prenait les autres livres et suivait Giles jusqu'à la voiture. Des moments plus tard, les deux assis et se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

" Mr. Giles, peut-être que maintenant est le moment approprié pour m'informer des détails." dit Wesley.

" Hier après-midi, nous avons rencontré un type de démon futurus à la bibliothèque durant une réunion." commença Giles.

" **Nous**?" interrompa Wesley, une expression quelque peu fâchée sur le visage.

" Oui. Buffy, Angel, Cordélia et les autres."

" Pourquoi n'étais-je pas informé de cette 'réunion'?" demanda Wesley.

" Wesley, je voulais juste savoir à propos de la patrouille de Buffy."

" Ce n'est plus votre devoir, si vous n'avez pas oublié. Vous n'êtes plus l'observateur de Buffy, c'est moi. J'aurais dû être là."

" Si vous l'aviez été alors vous seriez également dans une situation absurde!" rétorqua Giles.

" Quelle situation?" demanda Wesley.

" Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous sauriez que le démon nous a maudit avec une certaine brume rose. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que la brume nous a donné ces visions."

" Visions? Visions de quoi?"

" Visions du futur."

" Vraiment?" dit Wesley avec surprise.

" La nuit dernière, mais rêves ont été corrompu par ces visions. Toute la nuit j'ai vu des parties de mon futur. J'ai vu qui je deviendrais. Ce que je ferais. J'ai tout vu et pour être honnête Wesley, je n'ai pas aimé ça." indiqua Giles.

" Que s'est-il passé?"

" Je ne veux pas en discuter." Répondit Giles. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher à Wesley comment il avait abandonné ceux qu'il aimait en pleine crise.

" Alors, les recherches sont à l'ordre." dit Wesley.

" C'est ce que je crois."

" Alors accélérez." déclara Wesley avec un petit sourire alors Giles roula plus vite.


	19. Réflexion – Les garçons

* * *

**Part 19**

**Réflexion – Les garçons: Le Zéro Pointé, Le Loup-Garou et Le Vampire Avec Une Ame. **

"Alors quoi, tu étais une star majeure? Comme MTV et VH1?" demanda Alex à son ami alors que les deux faisaient leur chemin vers la bibliothèque. Les deux discutaient des visions qu'ils avaient reçues.

" Ouais. Carson m'interviewait. Les filles me jetaient des sous-vêtements." répondit Oz, avec aucune expression faciale. Le visage d'Alex, cependant, s'éclaira.

" Des sous-vêtements? A toi? Wow!" Alex fonça soudainement dans quelqu'un.

" Ouch! Regarde où tu vas espèce d'idiot! Si je pouvais te jeter un sors, je le ferais !" Une voix poussa des cris. Alex leva les yeux de façon mal à l'aise pour voir la star de ses rêves.

" A-Anya?" bégaya-t-il.

" Oui. Hey, comment tu sais mon nom? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, dégage ton pied de mon livre" hurla Anya à Alex. Alex ôta maladroitement son pied et le prit en main. Il le lui tendit de façon précaire.

" Merci! Super, maintenant je suis en retard pour rendre mon devoir. Stupide histoire. Stupide corps d'adolescente." marmonna Anya pour elle-même alors qu'elle partait. Alex resta enraciné, regardant la fille partir. Oz suivit les yeux d'Alex.

" Ta future épouse?" demanda Oz.

" Hummm. Non. Juste ma fiancée. Je l'ai plaquée devant l'autel." répondit calmement Alex.

" Oh."

" Peut-être que nous devrions aller voir Giles. **Maintenant**. Je veux que ces visions partent." Dit Alex alors que les deux erraient vers la bibliothèque. Ils poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque pour n'y trouver personne.

" Hummm. Peut-être qu'on est en avance." indiqua Oz.

" Ouais." dit Alex. Ils s'assirent à la table.

" Hey." Répondu une voix profonde derrière Alex. Alex se leva de sa chaise avec peur. Puis il se tourna vers la voix qui était soudainement apparue de nulle part.

" Seigneur, Angel tu nous as fichu la trouille à tout les." Alex poussa presque 'deux' avant de remarquer Oz.

" Hey Angel." dit Oz en passant, sans cligner des yeux.

" .**moi**." finit Alex. Ensuite Angel se dirigea vers la tête de la table et s'assit sur une chaise.

" Tu es tôt. Il ne fait pas toujours jour là dehors? Pourquoi t'es pas un tas de poussières?" demanda Alex.

" Urgence. J'ai utilisé les égouts." répondit Angel.

" Visions?" demanda Oz.

" Oui."

" Dans tes rêves, pas vrai? Parce que c'est ce que moi et Oz avons eut."

" Ouais."

" Alors hummm. Est-ce que Cordélia y était encore?" demanda Alex, mal à l'aise. Angel remua soudainement un peu, cherchant ses mots. Ensuite il tenta de tousser, pour éviter de répondre.

" Angel, tu vas bien?" demanda Oz. Les deux garçons semblaient absolument mortifié de la façon dont Angel se comportait.

" Hummm. Ouais je vais bien."

" Alors est-ce que Cordy était dedans?" répéta Alex.

" O-oui." bégaya Angel.

" Est-ce que toi et elle étaient.?"

" Non." déclara Angel. 'Malheureusement' pensa-t-il.

" Quoi?" s'exclama soudainement Alex. Oz sourit. Angel les regarda avec surprise.

" Quoi?"

" Malheureusement? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!" rétorqua Alex. Les yeux d'Angel s'agrandirent avec horreur alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait dit sa pensée tout haut. **(N/A Je sais. Ca n'arriverait jamais. Mais oh, mince.)**

" Uhhhh."

" Mort vivant, t'as intérêt à parler." Menaça Alex.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Angel aurait juste regardé l'adolescent et rit à la pensée d**'Alex** le menaçant **lui**. Cependant, là tout de suite il était coincé dans une position inconfortable.

" Le futur moi apprécie Cordélia." Lâcha tranquillementAngel.

" Le **futur toi** a intérêt à rester **loin** d'elle!" s'exclama Alex, se levant. La colère bouillonnait en lui à la pensée d'Angel étant avec Cordélia.

" Peut-être que **tu** devrais arrêter de **me **menacer." dit Angel alors qu'il se levait aussi, avec un poing serré.

" J'ai menacé le **futur** toi."

" Le **futur moi **est **moi**."

" Bien alors **tu** devrais rester loin de Cordy!" Les deux hommes étaient debout se menaçant du regard.

" Les gars. On se calme. Vous et vos futurs vous **êtes** différents." dit Oz. Les deux se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir.

" Comment est-elle? Comment est-ce vous d-deux?" bégaya Alex avec confusion.

" Je ne sais pas." Répondit fermement Angel.

" Tu ne sais pas? Ca n'est pas une bonne réponse."

" Alex, peut-être que tu devrais rester hors de ma future vie." indiqua Angel.

" Je le ferais si ça n'impliquait pas mon ex petite-copine." rétorqua Alex.

" **Ex **petite-copine. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu l'avais trompée." dit Angel, causant à Alex de rester calme.

" Les gars, vous réalisez que vous vous disputez à propos de **Cordélia** pas vrai? Quelqu'un qu'aucun de vous deux ne voit en ce moment. Et d'après ce que je sais, qu'aucun de vous deux n'**apprécie** pour le moment." Dit Oz. Les deux le regardèrent silencieusement. Ensuite Alex commença à étouffer un rire.

" Tu as raison Oz. Je me dispute avec **Angel**! A propos de **Cordélia**!" Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Angel aussi.

" Oh Seigneur! Le mort-vivant a sourit!" déclara Alex. Le sourire d'Angel disparut soudainement. Ensuite les trois restèrent assis tranquillement.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi et Anya?" demanda soudainement Oz à Alex. Alex remua. Angel se redressa.

" Des problèmes. Des problèmes d'engagement sont venus en travers du chemin. J'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au mariage."

" Oh." dit Oz.

" Je l'aimais toujours." Commença Alex.

" Mais tu ne pouvais simplement pas être avec elle toute ta vie. T'as dû la quitter pour son bien à **elle**?" finit Angel.

" Bingo."

" Pour certaine raison bizarre, je vois ce que tu veux dire." indiqua Angel.

" Est-ce que tu deviens sentimental avec moi Boudeur Boy?" remarqua Alex. Angel haussa les épaules en réponse.

" Alors Oz, mec, est-ce que Will était dans ton futur? Le futur constitué de petites culottes!" demanda Alex de façon excitée. Oz regarda son ami.

" Non. On a apparemment rompu. Je l'ai quittée à cause de raisons de loup-garou."

" Tu l'as mangée!" s'exclama Alex avec horreur.

" Non! Mais le truc du loup-garou a interféré avec notre relation. De façon évidente, c'était pour le mieux. Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que c'était le cas."

" Elle te manquait?"

" Ouais. Misérablement. La moitié de mes chansons était à propos d'elle ou de nous." dit Oz.

" Oh. Un peu obsessif, hein?" demanda Alex.

" Ouais." répondit Oz. Les trois restèrent ensuite mal à l'aise.

" Vous savez ce qui manque dans cette sympathisation virile?" demanda Alex.

" Quoi?"

" Un pack de bière. Les hommes ont besoin d'alcool pour sympathiser, pas vrai?"

" Ouais. Ca serait bien." acquiesça Oz.

" Vous êtes mineur." répondit sèchement Angel.

" Ah. Mais nous avons quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas pour nous en acheter. Sans compter que tu me le dois."

" Te le dois? Pour quoi?"

" Apprécier Cordélia dans ton futur. Est-ce que Cordélia sait ce que le futur toi ressent au moins?" demanda Alex à Angel.

" Non." Répondit Angel d'un air maussade.

" Est-ce que le futur toi projette de le dire à Cordélia?"

" Projette de me dire quoi? Qui projette de me dire quelque chose?" demanda Cordélia alors qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, suivie par Willow et Buffy. Angel lança un regard noir à Alex alors qu'il se levait et se glissait dans un coin noir. Les yeux de Cordélia le suivirent avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Alex d'un air interrogateur.

" P-personne." Bégaya Alex, alors qu'il regardait Angel.

" Où est Giles? Nous avons découvert quelque chose d'important." dit Willow de façon excitée.

" Visions rêveuses?" demanda Oz.

" Non. Quelque chose à leur propos." informa Buffy.

" Oh."

" Alors où est-il?"

" De façon assez amusante, Giles est en retard. Joignez-vous à nous." Déclara Alex, retirant une chaise. Willow, Buffy et Cordélia s'assirent autour de la table et les filles et les garçons commencèrent une conversation.

" Angel, tu veux te joindre à nous?" demanda soudainement Cordélia à la sombre figure, indiquant une chaise. Angel la regarda de façon mal à l'aise avant de haussant les épaules et de s'asseoir avec tout le monde. Buffy et Alex les regardèrent méchamment alors que Cordélia souriait à Angel.


	20. Discussion – Tout le monde

**Part 20**

**Discussion – Tout le monde.**

" Je suis désolé tout le monde d'être légèrement tardif. Wesley était en retard." annonça Giles alors que lui et son partenaire entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, leurs mains remplies de gros livres épais. Les adolescents bavards tournèrent leur attention vers les hommes britannique.

" Mr. Giles. Si vous n'aviez pas." commença Wesley.

" Nous pouvons sentir nos futurs nous!" lâcha Willow, interrompant Wesley.

" Quoi?" demanda Giles avec crainte et stupéfaction.

" Humm. Peut-être que je raconterais mon histoire plus tard." marmonna Wesley derrière sa pile de bouquins alors que Willow expliquait à Giles, de façon excitée, ce que les filles avaient découvert.

" Vraiment?"

" Ouais. Buffy, Cordy et moi avons découvert que ces visions que nous avons reçues dans nos rêves, nous ne les voyions pas seulement mais nous les **ressentions**. Nous pouvions sentir les émotions de nos futurs nous, les sentiments et les contacts."

" Contacts?" demanda Wesley avec un sourcil levé, clairement intéressé. Les occupants de la table l'ignorèrent et se préoccupèrent avec quelque chose pour éviter de répondre à la question.

" C'est une découverte remarquable, Willow. J'ai, moi-même, reçu ces visions rêveuses. Ca explique un affreux beaucoup et aidera à minimiser nos recherches." dit Giles alors qu'il laissait tomber sa pile de livre sur la table et Wesley fit de même. Un nuage de poussière plana au-dessus de la table, faisant tousser les adolescents.

" Ewwww. Poussière. Mettez ces livres dégoûtants loin de moi. Purée. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous jamais faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur? Y a pas comme un genre de base de démons ou un website ou quelque chose?" gémit Cordélia alors qu'elle pinçait son nez et poussait les livres loin d'elle.

" Rechercher sur un ordinateur. Un website de démons? C'est absurde." proclama Wesley.

" J'ai bien peur Cordélia, que pour trouver comment nous débarrasser de ces visions, **beaucoup **de recherches seront nécessaires. Recherches dans ces **livres**. Wesley et moi avons été capable de trouver certains textes utiles qui pourraient être significatifs. Alex, pourrais-tu également apporter ces volumes de textes sur mon bureau?" demanda Giles.

" Hey super! J'ai été choisi par Giles pour apporter les livres. Aucun de vous ne l'a été. Je suis le chouchou de l'Observateur!" s'exclama Alex, excité. Il reçu des expressions déconcertées de le part de tout le monde.

" Alex. Je les veux **maintenant**!" gronda Giles, causant à Alex de marmonner une excuse et de courir dans le bureau de Giles.

" Il a seulement reçu le job parce que porter des livres n'implique pas crier comme une fille et se cacher." expliqua Cordélia à Angel, qui sourit. Il réalisa soudainement que Buffy le regardait méchamment et remplaça le ricanement par son expression boudeuse.

" Maintenant, je veux que tout le monde cherche. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi ces visions nous ont été données. Leurs buts. Aussi bien que la façon dont nous pouvons arrêter de les recevoir et énormément sur le démon futur lui-même." informa Giles alors qu'Alex apportait un autre tas de vieux livres.

" Dites-moi juste comment tuer ce démon futur pour faire partir ces visions. C'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir." déclara Buffy alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la cage à armes.

" Au contraire Buffy, ça serait utile d'acquérir le savoir adéquat sur le démon désigné plutôt que de découvrir la solution pour le tuer. Peut-être que le démon** ne peut pas** être tué." prononça Wesley.

" Quoi?" demanda Buffy, confuse, alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder son Observateur.

" Je dis que peut-être que vous devriez faire l'expérience de plus de visions et comprendre pourquoi elles vous ont été données avant de tuer le démon immédiatement." instruit Wesley.

" Wes, vous n'avez pas ces visions, donc vous ne pouvez pas exactement établir un rapport! Vous ne saviez comment sont les visions. Vous ne savez pas comment c'est de vous sentir être ressuscitée. De marteler votre chemin à travers un cercueil. Vous ne savez pas comment c'est de découvrir que votre mère va mourir ou de découvrir que vous avez une sœur de 15 ans qui sort de nulle part et de qui vous devez prendre l'entière responsabilité. Cependant vous ne pouvez pas empêcher votre meilleure amie de se casser le bras!" Buffy fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Willow avant de continuer.

" Je ne suis pas sûr à propos de vous autres. Mais je veux qu'elles partent. Je veux ces visions et ces sentiments hors de mon corps. Je ne veux pas que mon futur soit comme ça. Je ne veux pas sentir ma future moi! Je veux que ces visions partent. **Tout de suite**." hurla Buffy, surprenant Wesley et les autres.

" Buffy." commença Wesley.

" Comment peux-tu dire ça Buffy? Nous sommes **chanceux **d'avoir été dotée de ces visions. Nous sommes capables de voir notre futur. Tu sais ce que ça signifie? Nous pouvons corriger." Commença Willow, essayant d'encourager son amie à apprécier les visions.

" J'suis de l'avis de Buffy." Interrompit Alex.

" Alex!" rétorqua Willow avec choc, ne s'étant pas attendue à sa réponse.

Une dispute commença.

" Will, je ne veux plus rien voir de mon futur comme Buffy. Je ne veux pas voir à quel point je suis devenu un raté." continua Alex.

" Je suis l'Observateur. Je dis que nous." S'incrusta Wesley, essayant de regagner le calme, mais il fut ignoré.

" Bien peut-être que certains d'entre nous oui! Certains d'entre nous, comme moi, veulent voir comment nos futurs sont. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis restée sur ma faim après ces visions. Je veux en savoir plus. " rétorqua Willow.

" A quel point est-ce que ce démon est laid? Allez, six seins? S'il-vous-plaît. Qui craquerait pour ça? Et cette corne ne va tellement pas. Tu ne penses pas?" demanda Cordélia à Angel, glissant un livre vers lui. Elle pointa un démon sur la couverture d'un livre et rencontra l'expression perplexe du vampire.

" Maintenant si nous faisions tous juste." émit Wesley.

" Willow, c'est parce que ton futur n'est pas aussi mauvais que le mien! Alors t'es un petit peu droguée à la magie. La belle affaire. Essaye de voir l'enfer par lequel je suis passée!" hurla Buffy à sa meilleure amie.

" Le mien est pire!" s'incrusta Alex.

" Peut-être que si nous." continua Wesley.

" C'est amusant." remarqua Oz alors que Cordélia acquiesça, donnant son accord.

" Non, non. Le mien est pire que le tien Alex!" s'exclama Buffy.

" C'est tout toi ça Buffy. Assumer que ce que **tu** veux est ce que tout le monde veut!" rétorqua Willow.

" **Assez**!" beugla Giles, ce qui fit tout le monde devenir soudainement calme. Ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers l'ancien Observateur.

" Buffy a raison." indiqua Giles.

" Quoi?" exigea Willow, surprise.

" Je veux tout autant que ces visions partent. Je ne veux pas voir mon futur et je ne veux pas **sentir** mon futur moi."

" Giles." protesta Willow, mais elle fut coupée.

" Je ne veux pas être troublé par mes futures actions. Je veux être **moi**." déclara Giles qu'il arpentait la table.

" **Mais**. Pour arriver au bout de ces visions, pour s'en débarrasser nous devons travailler ensemble. Nous devons surmonter leur puissance. Nous ne pouvons laisser nos futures vies nous consumer. Buffy, nous **allons** chercher. Nous **allons **découvrir pourquoi ce démon **nous** cherchait. Et nous **allons** trouver une façon de se débarrasser de ces visions. D'accord?" demanda Giles à la tueuse et aux autres. Ils acquiescèrent et après un moment Buffy soupira, donnant son accord.

" Très bien. Maintenant tout le monde prend un livre. Nous avons une longue nuit devant nous."

* * *

" Alors qu'est-ce qui est mauvais à propos de ton futur, Alex?" demanda Buffy à son ami. Ils faisaient des recherches depuis quelques heures, ne trouvant rien de remarquable.

" Je suis tombé plus bas que je ne l'ai jamais été." énonça Alex tristement alors qu'il feuilletait un volume épais.

" Plus bas que de tromper ta petite-amie, la faisant tomber à travers des escaliers et recevoir une barre coincée dans son intestin?" dit Cordélia, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre. Alex la regarda mal à l'aise alors que tout le monde tomba dans un silence inconfortable, bouche bée devant la pom-pom girl.

" Quoi? Je dis juste. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait?" demanda Cordélia coupant le silence, après avoir réalisé que tout le monde la regardait.

" Hummm. J'ai laissé tomber ma petite amie devant l'autel."

" Quoi?" s'exclama Willow.

" Ouais." Marmonna Alex.

" Wow."

" C'est assez mauvais." Dit Cordélia.

" Uh-huh. il fit une pause Alors, et toi Will?" demanda Alex. Oz leva les yeux de son livre et regarda sa petite-amie.

" Hummm. Je suis plus ou moins la même. La même vieille Willow." Marmonna-elle, devenant rouge. Sa réponse fit ricaner Cordélia. Plusieurs regards lui firent lancer.

" Quoi?" demanda Alex de façon amusée avec un sourire bête.

" Rien." Répondit Cordélia de façon nonchalante. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Willow qui semblait horrifiée.

" Jeune gens, plus de recherches, moins de bavardages." ordonna Wesley, lança un coup d'œil au-dessus d'un livre.

" Vous êtes moins tendu dans le futur." remarqua Cordélia. Wesley se redressa soudainement.

" Pardonne-moi. As-tu eu des visions de **moi**?" demanda Wesley. Son ton était plein de d'excitation.

" Ouais." répondit Cordélia, tournant son attention vers un livre. Buffy et les autres sourirent à la soudaine ardeur de l'Observateur.

" Qu'est-ce que j'étais exactement?" demanda-t-il à Cordélia.

" Un ami." dit Angel. L'attention de Wesley tourna de la magnifique brunette au vampire silencieux. Quelqu'un avec qui il **n'était pas** trop content d'être associé dans son futur.

" Un **ami**?" répéta Wesley.

" Vous travailliez avec moi et Angel et quelques autres dans cette agence de détective qu'on a ouvert. Vous étiez toujours le cerveau. Moins énervé." Proclama Cordélia.

" Intérressant. Etais-je l'Observateur d'une nouvelle tueuse?" demanda Wesley avec un sourire.

" Non. Vous n'êtiez pas vraiment quoi que ce soit." dit Cordélia. Wesley fronça les sourcils.

" Quoi?"

" Bien, personne en soi. Angel était le vampire. Je suis devenue un démon. Vous êtiez le mec de recherches. Vous connaissiez les démons. Vous saviez des trucs intelligents." Raconta Cordélia.

" **Tu** es devenue un **d-démon**? Toi? **Cordélia Chase**!" demanda Alex avec stupéfaction. Cordélia reçu des regards étonnés de tout le monde.

" Ouais. à **moitié**-démon. Longue histoire." fit Cordélia.

" Tu es devenue à moitié-démon? Je ne le savais pas." dit calmement Angel, Cordélia se tourna vers lui.

" Oh. J'étais en train de mourir. Devenir démoniaque était le seul moyen pour, tu sais, ne pas **mourir**." Répondit-elle.

" Oh. Est-ce que tu sais si je, dans le futur, sais que tu es à moitié-démon?"

" Bien tu m'as vu flotter à deux mètres du sol. Donc ouais, peut-être que tu sais."

" Si tu n'avais pas pas remarqué. J'étais un peu stupide dans le futur." Marmonna silencieusement Angel. Personne d'autre que Cordélia ne l'entendit.

" Ouais. J'ai remarqué." Répondit-elle doucement. Angel la regarda avec précaution. Savait-elle ce qu'il ressentait pour elle? Euhhh. Le futur lui.

" Quelque chose d'autre à propos de moi?" demanda profondément Wesley.

" Vous avez traduis beaucoup de prophéties. Certaines à propos de moi. Une à propos de moi et de mon fils." dit Angel alors que quelques halètement suivirent.

" Un f-fils? Tu avais un **fils**?" bégaya Buffy.

" Hummm. C'est **également** une longue histoire. Mais oui. J'avais un fils."

" C'est impossible. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants." dit Wesley.

" Vous êtes sûr que vous aviez un fils?" s'enquit Giles.

" Oui. Je suis sûr. Il n'était pas adopté. Il était à moi. J'avais mon propre fils."

" Connor." Dit soudainement Cordélia avec un sourire sur le visage.

" Excuse-moi?" lui demanda poliment Giles. Tout le monde lui lançait des regards confus.

" Connor. Le nom du fils d'Angel était Connor." répondit Cordélia avec son sourire à 100 watts.

" Oh." Angel fut encourage à raconter l'histoire de son fils et il leur expliqua nerveusement l'histoire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les autres écoutèrent avec crainte alors qu'il parlai de son fils et de la reparution de Darla. Au milieu de la conversation d'Angel, la tête de Cordélia se jeta en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent.

_

* * *

Angel: "Non! Non!"_

_Holtz saute dans le cercle rouge d'un portail avec Connor dans ses bras et disparaît. Angel saute derrière lui, mais il est projeté en arrière par un éclair sortant du portail qui le frappe en pleine poitrine. Il tombe avec un bruit sourd en arrière et roule sur lui-même pour regarder le portail. _

_"Connor."_

* * *

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent et elle remarqua les gens qui l'entouraient, inquiets. Ses yeux commencèrent inopinément à s'humidifier alors qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait vu.

" Cordélia, as-tu eut une autre vision?" lui demanda Giles. Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour d'elle. Elle les regarda avec stupéfaction.

" Cordy?" demanda Buffy. Cordélia se leva soudainement de sa chaise et parti en courant hors de la bibliothèque, des larmes inondant son visage. Sa chaise heurta le sol.

" Cordélia!" hurla Alex et il se leva pour la suivre.

" Alex." dit Giles, touchant son bras pour l'arrêter. "Peut-être qu'Angel devrait y aller à la place."

Tous les yeux cherchèrent Angel dans la bibliothèque. Il n'était nulle part. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Buffy quand elle parla.

" Il est déjà parti." Dit calmement Buffy.

Elle fit ensuite son chemin vers les portes de la bibliothèque, suivie par Alex. Les deux ouvrirent la porte et sortirent de la bibliothèque pour voir Cordélia et Angel sur leurs genoux au milieu du hall. Cordélia s'accrochait à Angel et pleurait dans sa chemise, et Angel essayait de la calmer.

" Cordélia. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" demanda Angel la poussant loin de lui pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

" J-j'ai vu c-ce type. Il a enlevé Connor. Il l'a enlevé. Et i-il a sauté dans un portail." pleura Cordélia. Le visage d'Angel était consumé avec choc.

" Q-quoi?"

" Il a **enlevé **ton fils. Tu as essayé de l'arrêter. M-mais tu n'as pas pu le suivre. Il a enlevé ton fils. Et je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là pour t'aider. Je n'étais pas là pour l'arrêter. J'étais trop occupée à coucher avec cet a-autre gars. Je n'ai pas pu aider. Je n'ai pas pu le stopper d'enlever Connor!" sanglota Cordélia. Angel reprit Cordélia dans ses bras et elle continua de pleurer. De la confusion couvrit le visage d'Angel alors qu'il se rappelait les visions de la nuit précédente.

La prophétie. Holtz.

" Tout va s'arranger. Tout va s'arranger Cordy. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à Connor dans notre futur. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à notre fils. Je te le promets." Lui proclama Angel alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de la rassurer.

Alex et Buffy étaient debout en train de les regarder depuis la porte de la bibliothèque. Entendant les derniers mots de Cordélia et d'Angel ils ne purent s'empêcher d'haleter. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se lancèrent un regard.

Leur regard n'était pas juste rempli de douleur ou de colère mais aussi de peine et d'embarras. Ils étaient fâchés que leurs futurs n'allaient pas être comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils pleurnichaient et se plaignaient que leurs futurs allaient être pleins de mauvais moments. Qu'ils coucheraient avec un ennemi. Laisseraient tomber leur fiancée devant l'autel. Mais à la fin leurs futurs étaient mieux que ceux d'Angel et Cordélia.

Ils vivraient tous un enfer, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais aucun d'eux ne souffriraient plus que les deux parents qui perdraient leur enfant.


	21. Changements – Tout le monde

**Part 21**

**Changements – Tout le monde.**

Quinze minutes plus tard.

" Oh seigneur. Désolé pour…vous savez… être partie d'ici en trompe." dit Cordélia alors qu'elle re-rentrait dans la bibliothèque. Angel se tenait fermement près d'elle, de façon protectrice.

" Comment vas-tu?" demanda sincèrement Willow. Alex et Buffy étaient revenus quelques minutes plus tôt et avaient expliqué à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu.

Les deux avaient décidé à contre-cœur de donner un peu d'intimité à Angel et Cordy. Buffy avait argumenté que les deux futurs amis étaient si absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas qu'ils regardaient. Et que peut-être ça n'était pas bien de les laissés ensemble dans un tel état émotif, alors qu'elle n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passerait entre eux, parlant d'une expérience personnelle. Alex n'était pas d'accord avec elle, clamant qu'ils souffraient tous les deux à cause de leur **futur**. Pas leur présent. Rient ne se passerait entre eux… il en était certain.

Alex admit, que malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de les laisser seuls, c'était le meilleur plan. Il avait réalisé que Cordélia et Angel souffraient probablement autant que lui à cause de leur futur et ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour traité leur souffrance. Après un peu plus de persuasion de sa part, Buffy capitula. Les deux s'étaient ensuite retirés dans la bibliothèque.

" Je vais bien. Seigneur je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Je suis devenue si émotive." Dit Cordélia alors qu'elle relevait sa chaise du sol et s'y assit. Elle prit un mouchoir de son sac et essuya ses yeux.

" Tu es sure que tu vas bien?" demanda calmement Angel alors qu'il se penchait et il lui prit la main.

" Ouais. Je suis sure. Je vais bien. Vraiment." Répondit Cordélia comme elle lui tapotait la main et lui sourit. Ils se regardèrent avec envie. Soudainement les yeux joyeux de Cordélia s'obscurcirent.

" Oh mon dieu!" cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë alors qu'elle lâcha la main d'Angel. Angel fixa sa main avec choc avant d'aller rapidement dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'exclama Cordélia. Elle ne reçut que des regards ahuris et confus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Cordy?" demanda Willow.

" Qu'est-ce que tu **crois** que je veux dire! **Je** ne **braille** pas au milieu d'un hall d'entrée! Je ne **cherche** pas du confort auprès d'**Angel**. Je n'enlace **tellement** pas mes **mains** avec celles d'**Angel**! Et je ne m'excuse pas auprès de **vous **les gars!" hurla la brunette alors qu'elle regardait Giles pour des réponses.

" Tu veux dire que toutes ces actions n'étaient pas volontaires de **ta **part ?" demanda Giles, ôtant ses lunettes.

" Tu m'étonnes qu'elles ne l'étaient pas pour moi! Cette personne… **n'était pas moi**. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais comme possédée. Comme ces amants du ballet." déclara Cordélia alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder Angel. Angel la regarda mal à l'aise… réalisant qu'elle avait aussi reçu les visions de cette seule nuit au ballet. Elle savait à propos de la possession et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Oh et elle l'avait probablement ressenti aussi… comme lui. Elle avait ressenti leur baiser… la froideur de son corps contre sa chaude…

" C'était pas toi non plus, pas vrai? Tu crois qu'on était encore possédés par ces gens?" lui demanda Cordélia, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Angel fut couper de ses pensées… heureusement. Il leva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde le regardait. Mais deux regards attirèrent son attention.

Willow rougissait et Buffy était incommode à la mention de lui et Cordy étant possédés. C'est là qu'il réalisa: **elles savaient.** Elles savaient à propos de cette nuit-là.

Angel fixa Buffy attentivement, se demandant ce qu'elle pensait. Elle le fixa en retour avec des yeux distants. Des yeux… qui ne montraient clairement pas l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux comme avant. L'amour pour lui qui était là quelques heures auparavant.

Angel se demanda si Buffy se sentait menacée par Cordélia alors qu'il l'avait réconfortée **elle** et avait tenu **sa** main et pas celle de Buffy quand ils avaient discuté de leurs futurs.

" Angel?" La voix de Cordélia le ramena sur Terre. Encore une fois, il avait été perdu dans ses pensées.

" Je ne crois que nous étions possédés par hummm… ces personnes **là**. Je crois que j'ai été envahi par mon futur moi." Répondit-il.

" **Futur** toi hein?" demanda Buffy, une touche de suspicion dans sa voix.

Angel observa qu'elle était clairement jalouse des émotions de son future lui envers Cordélia. Il les avait vus, elle et Alex, être témoins du moment entre lui et Cordélia dans le vestibule.  
Pourquoi l'espionnait-elle? Est-ce que Buffy ne lui faisait pas confiance? Au lui du **présent**. Et en quoi c'était ses affaires ce que Cordélia et lui faisaient. Alors il y avait une attraction entre eux deux dans leur future… ça ne signifiait pas particulièrement qu'il y en avait une dans le **présent. **

Ou était-ce le cas?

'Au moins je n'ai pas raconté à Buffy le bisou que Cordélia m'a donné la nuit d'avant. Avant que nous ne soyons possédés par nos futurs nous.' pensa Angel.

" Ouais… ça doit être ça. Nos futurs nous doivent nous hanter ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca explique pourquoi la vision que j'ai reçue n'était pas comme les autres." indiqua Cordélia.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Giles.

" Je veux dire… cette vision-là était différente. J'étais pas dedans. Considérant si elle devait me montrer le futur… elle me le montrerait, pas vrai? Je crois que c'était le même type que futur moi reçoit."

" Pardonne-moi?" demanda Giles. Cordélia soupira.

" La future Cordélia reçoit ces visions de ces…Puissances Supérieures ou quelque chose."

" Les Puissances Supérieurs? J'ai lu quelque chose sur elles. Elles sont des êtres supérieurs."

" Dis quoi?" demanda Alex.

" Bien, je ne sais pas les détails. Mais elles sont physiquement… au-dessus de nous."

" Ouais, ouais… puis-je poursuivre **mon** histoire? D'autres sont plus intéressés par elle." Interrompit Cordélia, pointant Oz et Wesley… qui avaient des regards ahuris sur leur visages.

" Hummm oui. Continue." répondit Giles, embarrassé.

" Ouais donc les visions étaient apparemment très douloureuses… mortellement douloureuses. J'allais mourir… alors je suis devenue à moitié-démons pour stopper ça. Les visions étaient beaucoup plus faciles sur mon cerveau après ça… comme celle que je viens d'avoir. C'était comme si j'étais une spectatrice." avoua Cordélia.

" Donc… étais-tu en train de dire que tu as hérité d'une qualité de ta future toi?" demanda Wesley.

" Hummm… ouais. Vous n'avez **pas** entendu l'histoire? Vous voulez que je la répète?"

" **Non**!" fut la réponse simultanée de tout le monde.

" Bien." S'offusqua Cordélia, croissant les bras.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un, autre que Cordélia et Angel, a eut une manifestation physique ou émotive de ses visions ou de son futur soi ?" s'enquit Giles.

" Nope."

" Non."

" Non, non."

" Pas encore." Furent les réponses.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis à moitié-démon maintenant?" demanda Cordélia.

" Bien peut-être. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que le démon futurus est venu à nous. Pour…" commença Giles mais il fut interrompu par Oz.

" Euh Giles. Je crois que Willow est en train d'avoir une manifestation physique là tout de suite."

" Quoi?" Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune sorcière. Sa tête était inclinée vers le bas, empêchant quiconque de voir son visage.

" Will?" demanda gentiment Buffy. Soudainement la tête de la fille se releva. Des halètements se firent entendre alors qu'ils remarquèrent que les yeux de Willow avaient tournés au pur noir.

" Claudet." parla Willow, fort… sa voix légèrement différente. Elle leva ses mains. Une par une les fenêtres et les portes se fermèrent dans la bibliothèque. Les têtes suivirent le claquement du bois et du verre, revenant finalement pour inspecter leur amie. Willow commença ensuite à marmonner des incantations. De petits feux apparurent des livres. Les lumières clignotèrent. Alex couru vers l'extincteur de feu et commença à éteindre les flammes. Wesley essaya de sauver les livres des flammes.

Cordélia cria alors qu'elle réalisa que sa robe était en feu.

"Aidez-moi!" Hurla-t-elle, d'une voix aiguë alors que plusieurs personnes étonnées la regardèrent. Angel prit rapidement l'extincteur des mains d'Alex et éteignit le feu.

" Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec elle? Elle m'a presque tuée!" beugla la brunette.

" Nous devons la sortir de là. Elle semble avoir de remarquables pouvoirs." nota Giles.

" Will!" crièrent simultanément Buffy et Alex. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Willow yeux-noirs regardait droit devant elle avec un regard vitreux.

" Willow… Willow du présent. Will… où es-tu?" appela Oz alors qu'il tapotait Willow sur l'épaule. Willow fut soudainement tirée hors de son état. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur naturelle. La sorcière leva les yeux pour voir de nombreux regards fixes effrayés et stupéfaits.

" Quoi? J'ai manqué quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

" Tu ne sais pas?" demanda Wesley.

" Non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce que l'endroit est dans un tel désordre?"

" T-tu étais toute…" bégaya Alex.

" Yeux noirs. Tu **avais** les yeux noirs." dit Buffy. Willow, déconcertée, resta bouche bée devant les mots de sa meilleure amie.

" Q-quoi?"

" Tu étais ta future toi… je crois. Tu as fait que les arts noirs principaux fonctionnent dans cet endroit _(désolé c'est la meilleure tournure que j'ai trouvé en français)_." expliqua fraîchement Oz.

" Les arts noirs? J-j'ai fais ça?" bégaya Willow.

" A ouais. Regarde ma robe. C'est une originale de chez Calvin Klein. Regarde ce que tu lui as fait!" cria Cordélia.

" Tu vas bien?" demanda calmement Angel.

" Ouais… légèrement brûlée. Pas grand chose. Mais tout de même… tu as détruis **ma **robe. Je ne pourrais **jamais** la vendre!" répondit Cordélia.

" Oh mon dieu… Je suis tellement désolée. Je… je ne savais pas. Je le jure. Ca n'était pas moi." déclara Willow, des larmes inondant son visage.

" On le sait chérie… on sait." Oz convaincu Willow alors qu'il l'étreignait légèrement.

" Vendre? Pourquoi tu la vendrais?" demanda Alex à son ex petite-amie. Elle le regarda pendant un moment intense, s'avachissant légèrement sous son regard fixe, avant de hausser les épaules.

" On ne sait jamais. Dans quelques années, cette robe aurait pu être sans prix. La seule qui restait." Répondit-elle. Cela sembla être une raison adéquate pour son ancienne flamme.

" Giles, comment est-ce que j'empêche que cela ne se reproduise?" demanda Willow entre deux sanglots.

" Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait déjà une réponse suffisante Willow. Peut-être qu'avec plus de recherches…" Giles fit une pause, regardant les livres.

" Giles… les recherches n'aident pas. Laissez-moi aller juste tuer le démon." plaida Buffy.

" Buffy, les recherches sont les seules réponses pour le moment. Maintenant que Willow, Cordélia et Angel ont été corrompus par leur identitée prochaine, qui sait quel effet tuer le démon aura sur eux." argumenta Wesley.

" Vous voudriez peut-être ajouter Oz sur la liste." Ajouta Alex alors que les yeux se tournèrent vers le guitariste. Il se transformait lentement en loup-garou.

" Oh seigneur. Dépêchez-vous… nous devons le mettre dans la cage." instruit Giles alors que les amis se distançaient de l'adolescent en plein changement.

" Ôtez-vous de mon chemin." ordonna Buffy à ses amis alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Oz. Il était presque à l'apogée de sa transformation. Il grogna vers la tueuse. Elle lui donna un rapide coup de pied, ce qui le fit s'effondrer sur l'autre côté de la table… près de la cage.

" Buffy, fait attention. C'est toujours Oz." proclama Willow, une série de nouvelles larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux.

" Ouais, ok Will." Gémit Buffy alors qu'elle continuait de donner des coups de pieds à son ami. Après quelques minutes à se battre l'un l'autre, Buffy fut finalement capable d'enfermer Oz dans la cage.

" Je ne comprends pas. Ce soir ça n'est pas la pleine lune." Médita Giles alors qu'il ôtait ses lunettes, les essuya et les remit en place.

" Le future lui… il pourrait peut-être…" commença Alex, mais il s'arrêta alors qu'il remarqua que Willow avait la gorge nouée.

" Il se pourrait qu'il soit un loup-garou à plein temps." Soupira-t-elle.

" Ok, vous tous. Nous devons nous mettre au travail… rapidement. Willow, je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais peut-être que tu devrais rechercher avec un peu de distance par rapport aux autres. Maintenant tout le monde… nous devons passer par tout ces livres aussi tôt que possible. Peut-être pour ce soir. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre." commanda Giles. Ils acquiescèrent tous alors que Willow s'effondrait dans une partie différente de la bibliothèque par rapport aux autres, regardant le Loup-Garou Oz pour un moment intense à l'avance.

" Que la soirée de recherches reprenne…" grommela Cordélia.


	22. Soirée De Recherches – Tout Le Monde

**Part 22**

**Soirée De Recherches – Tout Le Monde**

Le Jour Suivant

Le Scooby Gang avait fait des recherches toute la nuit, avec hummm… quelques interruptions.

Willow était devenue toute 'Dark Rosenberg', comme Alex disait, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait produit un orage et projeté Buffy et Angel partout dans la bibliothèque quelques fois d'un geste de la main. Plus de livres avaient volé des étagères et Willow avait **même** menacé de botter les fesses de Buffy de temps en temps. Une fois que cet épisode fut fini, Willow c'était blottie dans un coin, pleurant de façon incontrôlable. Buffy et Alex avaient voulu la consoler, mais avaient peur de le faire.

Oz avait également tenté de s'échapper de la cage, mais avec quelques coups de pieds de plus de Buffy, il était resté calme jusqu'à l'aube où il s'était retransformer en humain. Malheureusement pour lui… il s'était transformé avec les fesses à l'air, bien que cela n'ait pas semblé déranger Cordélia et Buffy.

Cordélia et Angel s'étaient lancés des regards toute la nuit. Quelques-uns venant des futurs eux… quelques-uns venant de leurs présents. Buffy les avait attrapés sur le fait, de même qu'Alex, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire était de s'éclaircir la gorge ou détourner l'attention d'Angel et Cordélia de l'un l'autre.

Buffy, bien que vaguement calme et déterminée, avait lancé quelques remarques de temps en temps et n'avait pas arrêté de crier sur ses amis. Elle avait aussi eut, regrettablement, des envies pour Spike. Elle était en train de feuilleter un livre et un soudain désir pour le vampire peroxydé l'avait envahie. Ensuite, elle était partie se réfugier dans les toilettes.

Alex, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas arrêté pas de s'excuser pour sortir de la bibliothèque et errer dans les couloirs de l'école pour de l'air frais. Il n'avait encore rencontré aucune manifestations physiques… juste des émotives.

Giles était resté concentrer sur les textes et les volumes devant lui. Des pensées à propos de son futur avaient traversé son esprit, mais il savait qu'il devait être l'adulte. Il devait rester aux commandes et donner des conseils aux enfants. Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir comme le futur lui l'aurait fait.

Et Wesley était resté assis… les regardant tous passer à travers tant de peine en découvrant des parties de leur futurs. Il avait vu la Willow habituellement calme et intelligente et son petit-ami cool et silencieux se transformer en de malveillantes créatures. Il s'était senti comme 'tsker' leurs futurs eux pour avoir été influencés par le mal et pour ne pas savoir ce qui était bon et ce qui était mal. Il savait que, personnellement, **il** ne commettrait jamais du mal ou deviendrait immoral.

Wesley se rappelait les visions d'Alex et de Giles, réalisant qu'ils avaient fui les personnes qu'ils aimaient pour faire ce qu'ils avaient cru être la 'bonne chose'. Dans de même circonstances, Wesley savait qu'il n'agirait pas d'une manière si impromptue.

Et en ce concernait ses deux futurs compagnons, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur relation. Récemment il s'était entiché de l'adolescente brunette, Cordélia. Et pour Angel…Wesley n'aimait pas le vampire, point. Mais il devenait aussi agacer des coups d'œil amoureux qu'ils avaient partagé toute la nuit. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas, les futurs eux, se dire simplement l'un l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient?

'Je veux dire ça ne doit pas être si dur de dire à une personne que tu es secrètement amoureux d'elle… pas vrai?' pensa Wesley. Tout en se demandant si, lui-même, avait **n'importe** quelle forme de vie amoureuse dans son future, il jeta un coup d'œil sur un passage de l'épais volume qu'il lisait.

" **Euréka**!" s'exclama Wesley, sautant de son siège. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?" demanda Giles.

" Bien, si c'est pas le cas… alors c'était **totalement **injustifié. J'veux dire on est en 1998! Le jargon du 19ème siècle c'était l'année **dernière**. J'veux dire… je me rappelle utiliser…" commença Cordélia.

" Cordy! Ca n'est **vraiment** pas le problème là tout de suite, pas vrai?" s'exclama Alex alors que Cordélia lui lança un regard tueur, croisa ses bras et resta assise calmement.

" Tu veux dire que c'est tout ce qu'on doit faire pour qu'elle se taise?" plaisanta Buffy alors que Cordy tira la langue à la tueuse.

" Wesley, **s'il-vous-plaît** dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose." plaida Giles, essayant de détourner l'attention de la dispute de Buffy, Cordélia et Alex.

" Bien j'ai lu le texte de Gabba et si j'établis un rapport avec celui de Coliath, que j'ai rapporté avec le Taenaris…" commença Wesley.

" Wes! Parlez Anglais _(bon je sais que c'est du français, mais mince hein ! lol)_!" interrompit Buffy.

" Anglais **américain**, de préférence." Ajouta Cordélia.

" Bien, une fois approximativement traduit, le passage dit que ces démons sont inoffensifs… tous les types de démons futur. Le particulier qui, je crois, vous a tous infecté était le Kilionera futurus, celui qui évoque les souvenirs du futur. Cependant, ils sont une race 'dormeuse' et n'utilise leur pouvoir que quand ils sont engagés et payés." lu Wesley de son cahier.

" Payés?" répéta Oz.

" Ok, donc ils aiment l'argent. **Ca c'est **utile!" s'exclama Buffy, sarcastique.

" Hummm… donc nous avons affaires à un démon **riche**." Déclara Alex, se tapotant le menton en réfléchissant.

" J'ai faim. Tout ceux qui sont pour le chinois lèvent leurs mains!" dit Cordélia du fond.

" Biensûr… J'aurai dû le réaliser! Ce sont des démons gloutons." dit Angel à lui-même.

" Je voudrais du Chinois." hurla Willow du coin de la bibliothèque. Giles arpenta la table, se frottant les yeux… incapable de se concentrer sur le train de ses pensées avec toutes les interruptions.

" **Du calme**!" Une fois que tout le monde fut silencieux, il continua. "C'est bien Wesley. Ca nous apprend que quelqu'un a payé le démon pour nous infecté… ça rétrécit les recherches." Saisit Giles.

" Pourquoi est-ce quelqu'un engagerait un démon pour… qu'a-t-il fait encore?" demanda Buffy.

" Il nous a distrait." comprit Angel, se levant de sa chaise.

" Biensûr! Nous sommes sur cette affaire depuis 2 jours. Notre attention est entièrement focalisée sur cette… sur cette **fausse** affaire. Ca signifie…"

" Que des personnes voulaient boucler quelque chose sans être interrompu par nous." finit Buffy.

" Ou ils l'ont **déjà **bouclé." précisa Oz.

" Attends… maintenant qui nous détesterait assez pour engager un démon pour… bien nous infecter?" demanda Cordélia.

" Seulement… j'sais pas… un **million** de démons et vampires!" s'exclama Alex. Les occupants de la bibliothèque se tournèrent ensuite de façon exaspérée vers Buffy.

" **Désolée!** Je suis la tueuse. J'ai tendance à me faire beaucoup d'ennemis."

" Alors qui est la personne qui a une haine intense pour toi, **pour le moment**?" demanda Wesley.

" Et qui a les moyens de payer un démon si cher?" murmura Cordélia, lisant les notes de Wesley. Il y eut une réponse simultanée du reste du Scooby Gang.

" Le Maire."

* * *

" C'était une idée de génie, boss. Et cette chose est une beauté." proclama Faith au Maire, qui sourit, alors qu'elle sortait un couteau avec une conception raffinée d'une boîte à cadeau avec un énorme sourire.

" C'était un bon plan, n'est-ce pas? Je n'avais pas réalisé que leur futurs étaient dérangés **à ce point là**. Ils ne se sont toujours pas montrés pour sauver ces humains et ces bébés. Quels supers vampires ils feront ces mortels. Et bien sûr ces bébés sont pour moi… j'ai besoin de maintenir un régime sain. Leurs mignons petits os sont remplis de calcium. Ce qui me fait penser… as-tu pris ton lait?" demanda le Maire Richard Wilkins III à la tueuse criminelle, poussant un verre de lait vers elle. Faith regarda le verre et le repoussa plus loin et remarqua.

" Les sens de tueuse de B ralentissent."

" Ca doit être le trauma de savoir qu'elle va coucher avec un ennemi. Beau vampire cependant. Quel dommage, qu'Angel préfère une maigre tueuse à une fille magnifique et énergique comme toi, et ensuite elle partira et ira coucher avec son ennemi. As-tu jamais regardé ce film? "Les nuits avec mon ennemi"? C'était…" commença le Maire Wilkins.

" Vous **savez** ce qui se passe dans le futur de B?" interrompit curieusement Faith.

" Faith, tu sais que je ne rêverais pas de m'immiscer dans le futur de quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'inquiète seulement de cette fille. L'instinct paternel en moi me persuade de le faire. Je sais ce qui est en magasin pour son futur et celui d'**Angel**. Et, je ne suis pas très content de cette jeune fille." Ajouta-t-il.

" Connaissez-vous le mien?"

" **Veux**-tu connaître le tien?" demanda Le Maire.

" Est-ce que quelque chose m'arrivera si je veux savoir?"

" Peut-être, mais ça peut disparaître si tu bois cette potion." Répondit Le Maire, levant une petite bouteille de liquide vert.

" Alors veux-tu savoir, jeune fille ? Veux-tu savoir où tu seras… ce que tu feras dans quelques années? Si tout va bien, allant à l'université. J'ai entendu que Yale était bien. " demanda Le Maire. Faith fit une pause d'une seconde, lançant un regard au nouveau poignard que le Maire lui avait remis et le glissa au-dessus de sa main, comme en transe.

" Faith, veux-tu savoir quels chemins tu choisiras?" continua Le Maire

Du sang commença à s'égoutter d'une coupure qu'elle avait fait sur sa palme et elle le regarda avec fixation. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le Maire, les baissa vers son sang et répondit.

" Oui."

Le Maire sourit d'un énorme sourire, un de ses sourires de campagnes, et pressa l'interphone sur son bureau.

" Judy, ramenez Fuzzylumpkins. Il a un travail en plus à faire."


	23. Confrontation – Tout Le Monde

**Part 23 **

**Confrontation – Tout Le Monde.**

" Buffy, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions avoir un plan?" protesta Wesley alors que Buffy chargeait des armes dans un sac, en lançant quelques-unes à Angel et aux autres.

" Ouais, j'ai un plan. Je tue le Maire… et si Faith vient en travers de mon chemin. Je la tuerai."

" Mais Buffy… Faith est humaine. Nous ne tuons pas les humains, 'ça n'est pas la solution'!" Willow mimiqua Buffy, redevenant Dark Rosenberg. (**N/A Ok… ****J'étais obligée de faire une moquerie… j'arrête maintenant.)**

" Euhhhh… qu'est-ce que tu dis?" répondirent Buffy et les autres.

" Bottes-lui les fesses." Répondit Willow Normale.

" Suis-je obligée de venir? Vous savez, je ne suis **vraiment** pas dans le truc combat." gémit Cordélia alors qu'on lui donnait une petite hache.

" Tu n'aimes pas faire des recherches. Tu n'aimes pas te battre ou lever le petit doigt sauf si c'est pour une manucure. Comment **diable** te bats-tu pour le bien dans le futur?" proclama Alex.

" Hey! Au moins je **sais** botter des fesses dans mon futur… contrairement à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas botter des fesses **du tout**." répliqua Cordélia. Et une fois encore ils commencèrent à se disputer, mais ils furent interrompus par Angel qui les sépara.

" On y va maintenant. Vous pouvez rester ici et vous **quereller** ou vous pouvez réellement être **utile**." hurla Angel, ils s'excusèrent honteusement et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

" Bien que Cordélia n'ait pas tord, Alex." fit Angel à Alex avec un sourire, et Cordélia commença à rire. Alex, d'un autre côté, eut l'air horrifié.

" Ok, ces manifestations commencent **vraiment** à me ficher la chair de poule!" s'exclama Alex alors qu'il passait à côté de Wesley et Oz à l'avant, loin d'Angel et Cordélia.

Le Scooby Gang continua de marcher vers l'hôtel de ville et le bureau du Maire.

" Wesley, en savons-nous plus à propos des visions?" demanda Giles.

" Bien, il est indiquer ici que pour enlever les visions, un antidote spécial doit être bu. Il doit être produit par le démon Kilionera lui-même." lu Wesley de ses notes.

" Ewwwww! Je ne bois pas du pus ou des entrailles de démon." Dit Cordélia d'une voix aiguë.

" C'est le seul moyen d'enlever les visions." informa Giles.

" J'aime mes visions." bouda Cordélia.

" Ou tu apprécies les personnes qui se trouvent dedans." compléta Willow. Cordélia devint rouge tomate et Angel regarda devant lui de façon mal à l'aise, ses yeux focalisés sur un point sur un mur et non Cordy.

" La ferme, la Lesbienne Gothique!" répliqua Cordélia. Les yeux de Willow s'agrandirent avec horreur alors que de la confusion couvrit les visages des garçons et que tout le monde commença à parler concurremment.

" Cordélia, tu avais **promis** que tu ne leur dirais pas à ce sujet!" hurla Willow en colère. Des halètements suivirent.

" Bien **tu** avais promis que tu ne dirais pas aux autres à propos de la façon dont j'apprécie **Angel**!" _(Désolé si c'est pas un français très correct, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux)_

" Tu m'apprécies?" demanda doucement Angel.

" Tu es une **lesbienne**?" demanda Alex à sa meilleure amie, bouche bée.

" Willow, comment ça se fait que tu ne m'as pas…?" commença maladroitement Oz.

" Est-ce que vous allez la fermer!" s'exclama Buffy, se retournant.

" On **essaye** d'attaquer des gens **sans** qu'ils le sachent… mais si vous **rouspétez** plus fort alors ça va être un peu **dur**!" hurla-t-elle et elle marmonna ensuite de façon inaudible, " Seigneur, même **Spike** serait plus utile que vous là tout de suite."

" **Spike**?" reprit Angel, sa voix confuse et ennuyée. Buffy rougit.

" Euh…"

" Nous y sommes." interrompit Giles.

* * *

Le démon brun, velu et à cornes était debout en train de souffler une brume de couleur cerise sur Faith, qui restait assise dans une chaise. L'overdose de brume permettait aux visions d'émerger plus rapidement que chez les autres.

De temps en temps elle frissonnait, car une vision la frappait.

Des souvenirs d'avoir été dans le coma, de regagner conscience, d'échanger de corps avec Buffy, de torturer Wesley, de tuer et de blesser des gens et des démons, de sympathiser avec Angel et d'aller en prison envahirent son esprit.

Elle fut soudainement tirée hors de sa transe avec un halètement, tout comme quand elle s'était réveillée de son coma.

Le Maire tendit une liasse de billets au démon, des billets de $100 pour être exacte, et puis le démon Kilionera quitta le bureau.

" Alors, comment était le voyage?" demanda gentiment le boss de Faith.

" Monsieur le Maire, il y a des intrus dans le bâtiment." S'exclama un garde de sécurité en rentrant en trompe dans le bureau du Maire, avant que Faith ne puisse répondre.

" Ah, nos invités sont arrivés. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont joué un bon rôle dans ton futur." Proclama le Maire, faisant son chemin hors du bureau. Faith le regarda, ses yeux assombris.

" Ils ont joué sacré grand rôle… et ils vont avoir ce qu'ils méritent pour ça." répliqua Faith alors qu'elle se levait et qu'elle dépassait le Maire comme un ouragan.

" Ca c'est ma fille."

* * *

" Ok, maintenant le Maire doit savoir que nous sommes dans le bâtiment. Buffy, Angel quand la sécurité viendra par ici… nous nous en occuperons. Vous vous occupez de Faith et du Maire." instruit Giles.

" Ahemmm!" Wesley s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Je suis désolé Wesley… vous êtes aux commandes." soupira Giles de façon irritée, réalisant qu'il avait oublié que c'était Wesley l'Observateur maintenant.

" Quel est votre plan, Wes?"

" Bien… Je-je pense que nous devrions… suivre le plan de Mr. Giles." soupira Wesley, vaincu.

" Alors, Cordy et Alex vous gardez les arrières. Will, Oz le milieu. Giles et Wes l'avant." ordonna Buffy, debout dans sa position de combat devant les larges portes doubles.

" Bien, bien… C'est excitant n'est-ce pas? Vous tous ici… avec peu d'armes. Vous n'en avez vraiment pas besoin… Je suis ici pour parler." salua le Maire à la tueuse, une fois qu'il eut ouvert les portes. Faith était debout derrière lui et il n'y avait aucun gardes.

Buffy poignarda rapidement le Maire dans la poitrine avec une grande épée.

" Ms. Summers… Je suis **sûr** qu'Angel a dû mentionner que j'étais résistant. A-t-il oublié de te le dire ? Naturellement, il a pu avoir été **légèrement** distrait par **ma** Faith." répondit le Maire alors qu'il retirait l'épée de sa poitrine. La blessure cicatrisa rapidement.

" On n'est pas là pour vous… pas **encore**. On est là pour le démon." répondit Buffy, déterminée.

" Oh, vous avez aimé mon cadeau n'est-ce pas! Je dois dire que… je voulais qu'il soit emballé avec un nœud. Mais vous ne croirez pas à quel point c'est dur de trouver des boîtes grandes assez pour mettre un démon géant." S'exclama le Maire.

" Où est-il?" répéta Buffy.

" Bien, si je devais vous livrer le démon… où serait le fun là-dedans? Bien, bien. Vous pouvez avoir le démon… encore mieux, vous pouvez avoir la potion toute prête." répondit le Maire, alors qu'il faisait un signe vers le côté. Un vampire en costume vint, d'une entrée sur le côté, apporter un plateau de petites bouteilles de potions et les plaça au milieu de la pièce.

" Sont-elles réelles?" demanda Angel et le Maire acquiesça.

" Alors où est le piège?" demanda Buffy.

" Tu es intelligente. Vas-tu aller à l'université? Harvard ou Columbia? Ou prévois-tu de rester ici? Vieillir, ridée, sénile tout en continuant de pieuter des vampires avec un Angel immortel à tes côtés, se cachant dans les ombres."

" Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire?" exigea Buffy, pas aussi fort qu'avant. Les mots du Maire avaient eu un impact sur elle.

" Je voulais juste te donner quelques conseils paternels. Tu sembles manquer d'une image paternelle. Bien, comme tu veux les potions, pour te libérer de ces menaçantes visions… alors je suppose que tout ce que tu dois faire est passer par ma Faith…" répondit le Maire.

Plus de vampires en costumes entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce et ils capturèrent chaque membres du Scooby Gang, excepté Buffy, les traînant hors de la pièce. Certains, comme Angel, essayèrent de combattre mais furent électrocutés.

" Seule." Finit-il.

" J'espère vraiment que tu vas survivre contre Faith…parce ce si ça n'est pas le cas tous tes amis mourrons. Et encore pire… tu ne seras pas capable d'assister à mon Ascension." Ajouta le Maire.

" Faith, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle." Murmura-il à sa tueuse, avant de battre en retraite.

Buffy se tourna ensuite vers son ennemie, Faith.

" Faith." stata Buffy alors qu'elle levait son épée sur son côté, dans une position de combat.

" B, t'es prête à te prendre une raclée?"

"Essaye-moi." Buffy commença ensuite à attaquer Faith en lui envoyant son poing gauche. Faith sorti vite son poignard et s'abaissa en même temps. Le dos de Buffy était alors vers Faith et Faith lui donna un coup de pieds, causant à Buffy de faire un vol planer. Ensuite Buffy se retourna rapidement et fit un croche pieds à Faith, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol. Buffy essaya d'atteindre le plateau de bouteilles, mais fut retenue par Faith. Buffy fit une pirouette dans les airs et dégagea Faith d'elle d'un coup de pied. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Faith qui tombait, et juste au moment où elle la dominait, Faith envoya un coup de pied dans la poitrine de Buffy. Buffy tint ses côtes avec douleur alors qu'elle se relevait du sol et tentait d'entailler l'épaule de Faith avec son épée, mais Faith évita le coup.

" Tu avais une chance, Faith. Tu avais une chance de t'amender." Dit Buffy alors qu'elle donnait un coup de poing à Faith dans le visage.

" Arrête tes conneries, B. Tu sais que j'étais une cause perdue." répondit Faith, rendant son coup de poing à Buffy. De petites goûtes de sang tombèrent du nez de Faith.

" J'ai essayé d'être ton amie. Mais tu m'as blessée moi, mes amis… ma famille et tu m'as **poignardée dans le dos**." dit Buffy, frappant Faith dans les côtes.

" Amie? Vérifie la réalité, B. Tu n'as jamais essayé d'être mon amie. Quoi que je fasse, c'était jamais assez bien pour toi **ou** tes amis. Et je suppose que tu as rendu ça évident quand tu as sauté sur la chance de m'envoyer en prison." argumenta Faith, entaillant le coude de Buffy avec son poignard. Buffy cria avec douleur et tomba au sol.

" Prison?" demanda Buffy, confuse, alors que des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux à cause de la douleur dans son corps. Faith la frappa encore.

" Tu as eut un aperçu de ton futur. Moi aussi. Tu t'es vue en train de sauter un vampire… bien je n'ai **rien **vu. Je n'ai rien senti, rien vu, rien dit dans la majeure partie de mon future, parce que j'étais dans le coma… à cause de **toi**." commença Faith, donnant un coup de pied à Buffy à chaque pause. Du sang sorti de la bouche de Buffy. Elle tenta de se relever, mais reçu un coup de pied la faisant retomber.

" Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai découvert que le monde avait changé. Tu avais une super vie B. Tu avais un nouveau p'tit copain, tu étais à l'unif et tu t'amusais. Et je n'étais rien. Vous étiez **tous** différents… le monde était différent. Et puis tu as foutu tout en l'air pour moi, **une nouvelle fois**." Faith entailla encore Buffy avec le couteau.

" J'ai changé de corps avec toi. J'allais vivre la vie que tu vivais… une vie **meilleure**, mais tu as** détruis** cela. Je suis allée à L.A… loin de toi, loin des souvenirs." continua Faith alors qu'elle frappait Buffy en plein dans le visage.

" Mais j'ai rencontré ton amoureux là-bas et il a **tout de même** essayé de m'aider à me racheter… et il a **réellement** réussi. Puis tu es venue… et tu as encore tout détruit. J'ai essayé de dire désolé… mais tu voulais à fond que je souffre. Ca été le cas éventuellement, à cause de **toi**. Je suis allée en prison… et j'y suis restée… je **voulais** y rester. J'y suis allée volontairement à cause de la culpabilité que **tu** m'as mis dessus." finis Faith, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux, elle avait arrêté de frapper Buffy. Buffy leva les yeux vers elle.

" Tu y as été parce que tu savais que c'était la bonne chose. Tu y as été parce que **tu** voulais te racheter de tes tords." marmonna Buffy de façon sympathique avec du sang giclant de sa bouche.

" Je ne le voulais pas! Je ne le **voudrais pas**!" s'exclama Faith, et puis sa voix s'adoucit. "Je voulais mourir, B. Je voulais que quelqu'un me tue… pour finir ma vie tourmentée." Pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, sur Buffy.

" Tu peux arranger ça maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre le futur… tu peux t'arranger maintenant, Faith." raisonna Buffy, remarquant que Faith était probablement en train d'avoir une manifestation.

" Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas elle. Je n'ai pas les même sentiments qu'**elle**. Je veux juste…" dit Faith.

" Faith…"

" Prends les potions et pars. Vite." interrompit Faith alors qu'elle indiquait le plateau.

" Et toi?" demanda Buffy alors qu'elle se relevait en trébuchant.

" Je reste ici. Mon boss… il est comme mon père. Je n'ai jamais eut quelqu'un qui tenait à moi comme lui, B."

" On tient à toi Faith. Tu peux être forte maintenant… tu peux partir maintenant et alors tu n'auras pas à faire de mal aux autres."

" Je **ne** pars **pas**. Si je le fais… vous allez tous mourir. J'oublierai tout après la potion de toute façon." marmonna Faith.

" Tu es sure?"

" Ouais. Pars, maintenant. Avant qu'ils ne viennent et qu'ils nous voient ici, vivantes." Buffy se dirigea vers les potions et les mit dans un sac que Faith lui avait lancé. Buffy s'éloigna ensuite et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte.

" Je saurai **toujours** qu'il y a du bien en toi, Faith, il peut être profondément enfui. Je le saurai dans le futur aussi. Je l'ai toujours su." dit Buffy alors qu'elle partait, boitant avec douleur. Faith saisi son estomac et tomba sur le sol avec douleur.

* * *

Quand Buffy entra dans la pièce elle réalisa qu'il y avait des piles de poussière sur le sol.

" Je venais justement pour t'aider." dit Angel, un pieu en main.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?"

" On a tué tous les vampires." répondit Willow.

" Et Wes ici, a botté des fesses." Ajouta Alex, tapant Wesley dans le dos.

" J'en ai seulement eut trois." Déclara fièrement Wesley.

" C'est… euhhhh bien." répondit Buffy alors qu'elle grimaçait légèrement avec douleur.

" Tu vas bien?" lui demanda Angel alors qu'il courait près d'elle. Lui et Alex l'aidèrent à entrer dans la pièce.

" Je vais bien… vraiment."

" Alors Faith est…?" demanda Giles.

" Non. Elle m'a **laissé** partir." Lâcha Buffy.

" Quoi?"

" C'est une longue histoire… r-rentrons juste à la maison." Répondit Buffy. Ils commencèrent à sortir du bureau du Maire.

" Et les potions?" lui demanda Wesley.

" Je les ai ici… mais je veux faire quelque chose avant de les prendre." répondit Buffy.

" Quoi?" demanda Cordélia.

" Pourquoi?"

" Apparemment tous les souvenirs de mon futur et de tout cet incident seront effacés une fois que j'aurai pris cette potion… J'ai juste besoin de… J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour tout comprendre." expliqua Buffy.

" Je comprends." Répondit Giles.

" On a tous besoin de digérer certains trucs." répondit Willow, donnant son accord.

" Donc, demain nous prendrons tous les potions."


	24. Epilogue – Tout le monde

**Part 24**

**Epilogue – Tout le monde.**

_Giles et Buffy_

" Giles… je comprends." Buffy était d'accord avec son ancien Observateur. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture de Giles devant la maison de Buffy.

" Buffy, je sais que nous ne nous en rappellerons pas demain et particulièrement pas dans trois ans, mais je veux **vraiment** que tu comprennes pourquoi je t'ai quittée dans le futur, la deuxième fois. Je suis parti parce qu'il était temps que tu ne dépendes plus de personnes, spécialement de moi. Tu avais besoin de…" commença Giles.

" Me débrouiller seule. Je comprends, Giles. Et je comprends également que sans vous j'étais dans un triste état."

" Buffy…"

" Giles, quoi qu'il arrive dans notre futur. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes mon image paternelle. Mon père ne m'a jamais manqué… vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Je me repose sur vous et je le ferai toujours. Ne vous sentez jamais comme si je ne vous aimais pas. Et surtout ne pensez jamais que je veux que vous partiez."

Buffy s'interrompit, des larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

" Je serai là pour toi, Buffy. Peut être un petit peu en retard… mais je serai là." répondit Giles avec un sourire. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Buffy s'essuya ensuite les yeux et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte.

" Merci de m'avoir déposé Giles. Je vous verrai demain." répondit Buffy alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture et elle se dirigea vers sa porte.

" Fais attention à toi, Buffy." Avec ça Giles parti vers sa maison. Buffy était debout devant la porte jetant un coup d'œil à la clé dans ses mains, contemplant quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, entendant des bruits de la télévision allumée à l'intérieur et puis tourna le dos à la porte et s'éloigna.

_

* * *

Willow et Oz_

" Tu n'allais pas me le dire?" demanda Oz à sa petite amie. Ils avaient décidé de faire une ballade et étaient maintenant assis sur un banc sur le côté d'une route.

" Je n-ne voulais pas te blesser." répondit Willow.

" Will, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J-je souhaiterais juste que tu me l'ais dit." Dit calmement Oz.

" Je sais que j'aurais dû. Mais Oz, j'étais si troublée avec le reste de mon futur… tout le truc de magie noire, qu'avoir une petite amie semblait être la seule bonne partie et je ne voulais… je suppose que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais." Dit Willow.

" C'est un choc. C'est juste un choc d'apprendre que tu vas aimer quelqu'un d'autre." Répondit Oz. Willow tint sa main sympathiquement.

" Cependant, je t'aime toi **maintenant**. Et une part de moi t'aimera probablement toujours." répondit Willow. Ils restèrent assis en silence.

" Pourquoi **étais-**tu dans tout le truc noir, Willow?" demanda Oz à sa petite amie curieusement, interrompant le silence.

" Je ne sais pas. La précipitation… la sensation. Il y avait juste quelque chose avec cette montée subite de puissance en moi… c'était tellement intoxicant. Oh seigneur… je me dégoûte!" pleura Willow, couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

" Je sais ce que tu veux dire. La sensation de devenir un loup-garou est tellement différent de ma forme humaine. J'ai du contrôle sur les autres… je ne dois pas m'inquiéter de beaucoup…" commença Oz, mettant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

" Oz, comment devient-on une droguée? Je suis si heureuse maintenant et j'étais heureuse là aussi. Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait changé?" protesta Willow.

" La douleur… je sais que j'ai joué un rôle dans mes fréquentes transformations en loup-garou."

" La douleur?" demanda Willow.

" Te perdre. Ca m'a fait mal… et je suppose que sans toi, j'étais plus faible. J'ai cédé à mes tentations." remarqua Oz.

" Quand j'ai perdu Tara… à cause de la magie. Au lieu de quitter la magie alors… je l'ai laissée me contrôler aussi. J'étais trop têtue pour écouter Tara ou qui que ce soit." réalisa Willow.

" Je suppose que c'est vrai ce que les gens disent." dit Oz.

" Quoi dont?"

" C'est toujours les plus calmes." Répondit Oz avec un sourire.

_

* * *

Angel et Cordélia_

Cordélia était assise sur son lit, prétendant lire un magazine. Mais tout ce dont à quoi elle pouvait penser était son futur et à quel point elle était heureuse… et à quel point son présent était nul comparé à ça. Et demain tout s'en irait. Elle ne se rappellerait de rien.

" Je peux entrer?" parla une voix profonde de sa fenêtre. Cordélia poussa un cri perçant avec choc, touchant rapidement sa blessure alors que ses points de sutures tiraient.

" C'est Angel." Ajouta rapidement la voix. Cordélia couvrit sa bouche et puis ôta rapidement sa main, réalisant qui s'était.

" T'es dingue? Il est genre 2 heure du matin et tu viens par ma fenêtre? Mes parents vont flipper!" hurla Cordélia.

" Alors peut-être que tu ne devrais pas hurler." para Angel avec un sourire. Cordélia lui lança un regard noir.

" Ok, alors mes parents sont loin pour hummm… un voyage. Cependant mes voisins sont des fouineurs, alors amène tes fesses ici!" marmonna Cordélia.

" J'ai, en quelque sorte, besoin d'une invitation plus professionnelle que ça." répondit Angel.

" Très bien! Je t'**invite** à entrer Angel."

" Où sont-ils allés?" demanda Angel alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de la brunette. La pièce était remplie de photo et beaucoup de rose et de pourpre. L'odeur de parfum et de Cordélia le surmontèrent.

" Qui?" demanda Cordélia, confuse.

" Tes parents." répondit Angel alors qu'il saisissait une photo de Cordélia dans son uniforme de pom-pom girl.

" Euhhhh…" Cordélia se creusa le cerveau pour une réponse.

" Ils ne sont pas partis?" demanda Angel alors qu'il reposait la photo. Cordélia le regarda et soupira.

" Non. Papa se bat en quelque sorte contre des problèmes financiers. Apparemment, il est possible que l'on soit à sec bientôt. Et s'il ne peut pas s'en sortir, il ira en prison ou on sera expulsé. Et ma mère, bien, une fois qu'elle a su à propos de cette crise… elle s'est barrée. Elle est dans les îles Caraïbes avec sa sœur en train de siroter des cocktails." cassa Cordélia.

" Je-je suis désolé. Je n'en avais aucune idée." sympathisa Angel alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Cordélia et lui toucha la main.

" Bien il y a quelques jours, on se connaissait à peine." stata Cordélia.

" Donc… est-ce que les autres…" commença Angel.

" Non. Ils ne savent pas… et ils ne vont pas le savoir, compris?" ordonna Cordélia.

" Ouais. Pas que je me rappellerai quoi que ce soit demain." Dit Angel avec une touche de contrariété.

" Je ne veux pas cette potion demain. J-je veux garder ses souvenirs." gémit Cordélia.

" Si tu les gardes, alors la chance que ce futur se produise va être très minime." Répondit rationnellement Angel.

" Mais je pourrais probablement me persuader de finalement y aller avec toi." grommela Cordélia.

" Cordy, je sais que je suis plus ou moins bien… lent et désespéré dans le futur. Mais je crois qu'il est possible que ça marche pour nous." indiqua Angel. Cordélia s'approcha plus près de lui, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

" Dans le présent, j'aime Buffy." interrompit Angel. Les yeux de Cordélia s'attristèrent et elle se recula.

" Uh huh."

" Mais… je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi." continua Angel. Cordélia sourit.

" Ohhh."

" Ca s'en ira probablement demain. Mais…" murmura Angel alors qu'il se rapprochait de Cordélia.

" Aujourd'hui n'est pas demain."

" Ouais. Donc puisque ça prendra un moment dans notre futur…"

" Voilà pour nos futurs nous." finit Cordélia alors qu'elle se penchait et elle embrassa tendrement Angel.

_

* * *

Alex et Anya_

Alex était debout devant une porte, un morceau de papier en main. Il resta debout pendant un moment et puis frappa finalement à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Alex continua de frapper, chaque coup plus bruyant que le précédent.

" Qui est-ce?" demanda une voix endormie.

" Alex Harris." Fut sa réponse. La porte s'ouvrit avec une fente et Anya sorti sa tête.

" Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il est deux heures du matin." Demanda-t-elle.

" Je me demandais si tu voulais parler."

" Hummm… non." répondit Anya alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Alex refrappa. Anya réouvrit la porte avec regret.

" Va-t-en! J'appellerai ces hommes clignotants sinon." Menaça-elle.

" Hommes clignotants? La police?" demanda Alex, confus.

" Ouais. Et ils te mettront en prison pour l'éternité." Répliqua-t-elle.

" Non… attends. Je sais que c'est vraiment bizarre. Moi, une personne qui connaît ta haine des hommes, je suis devant ta porte durant les premières…" Anya commença à fermer la porte.

" Ok, ok. Peux-tu juste m'écouter pendant un petit moment?" demanda Alex alors qu'il tentait de réouvrir la porte.

" Tu partiras après?"

" Oui."

" Ok. Quoi?"

" Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien pour l'instant… mais ça arrivera. Crois-moi. On sera amoureux, on vivra ensemble et on sera fiancé." Commença Alex.

" Moi… avec un **homme**? Surtout **toi**. J'crois pas non." railla Anya.

" Ecoute simplement. J'ai juste… j'ai juste besoin que tu me promettes que quand on se mettra ensemble par la suite… tu ne me laisseras **jamais** te quitter. Attache-moi à une chaise, transforme-moi en rat… peu importe. Ne me laisse simplement pas te quitter." Déblatéra Alex. Anya le regarda, confuse.

" Très bien, j'te le promets… maintenant va-t-en." Répondit-elle péniblement et elle ferma la porte ensuite. Alex fit une pause d'une seconde puis se retourna avec un énorme sourire et s'éloigna.

_

* * *

Buffy et Spike_

" Dis-le-moi!" s'exclama Buffy alors qu'elle frappait un vampire.

" Sérieusement tueuse… je ne sais pas où est Spike." Buffy refrappa le petit vampire.

" La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il y a un temps qu'il est retourné près de sa p'tite amie psycho en Amérique du Sud. C'est tout ce que je sais." répondit doucement le vampire.

" Bien, quand il reviendra, dis-lui que je veux le voir." répliqua Buffy.

" Ok." Dit le vampire. Buffy lâcha son col et il tomba par terre et rampa vers la sortie.

" Attends!" cria Buffy au vampire, qui s'arrêta et se retourna.

" Je lui dirai moi-même." répondit Buffy alors lançait un pieu au vampire, qui se transforma en une pile de poussières.

" J'suppose que je vais devoir attendre plus longtemps pour dire à Spike ce que je ressens." Marmonna Buffy alors qu'elle s'éloignait du cimetière.

_

* * *

Tout le monde_

" Bonjour Wesley." salua Giles Wesley alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque le matin suivant.

" Bonjour Mr. Giles." répondit Wesley, à moitié cordialement. Wesley avait passé la nuit entière à feuilleter des bouquins, s'assurant que tout irait selon le plan ou l'échappatoire. Il avait passé plus de temps à méditer sur les événements de la nuit précédente. Giles vint dans son bureau.

" Hummm…Mr. Giles, avant que les autres n'arrivent. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?"

" Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Giles, sortant de son bureau avec une tasse de thé.

" Suis-je un raté?" demanda doucement Wesley.

" Quoi?" demanda Giles avec choc.

" Toute cette douleur par laquelle vous passez tous… c'est entièrement ma faute. **J'**étais l'observateur de Faith et sous mon autorité e-elle a prit le mauvais chemin. Si elle n'était pas passée par une manifestation physique hier, comme Buffy l'a dit… qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Ces visions, toute cette expérience que vous devez tous endurer, c'est à cause du Maire et de Faith. C'est entièrement à cause de **moi**."

" Wesley, le changement dans l'attitude de Faith n'est pas à cause de vous ou d'aucun de nous. C'est à cause d'elle. Je sais que profondément à l'intérieur cette fille est bonne, mais avec un passé de douleur et le fait d'avoir prit la vie de quelqu'un… ça l'a menée sur ce chemin. Mais, Buffy a dit qu'elle se rachèterait. Peut être dans longtemps… elle le fera et nous pouvons être contents avec ça."

" C'est juste décourageant de penser que quelqu'un comme Faith ait quitté notre camp. Je sais qu'elle est capable de faire de grandes choses, elle a une grande capacité, une grande force… elle est attirante, elle est…" traîna au loin Wesley.

" Hey vous tous! N'est-ce pas un beau jour aujourd'hui?" interrompit Alex, entrant par les portes de la bibliothèque avec Willow et Oz derrière lui.

" Tu sembles… **guilleret**." nota Giles.

" Disons juste que j'ai fais la paix avec mon futur et maintenant je suis prêt à tout oublier à propos de ça." S'exclama Alex avec un énorme sourire.

" Hummm… et vous deux? Vous êtes prêt?" demanda Giles à Willow et Oz. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

" Je suppose qu'oui." Répondit solennellement Willow.

" Finissons-en avec ça." déclara Buffy en entrant.

" Comment vas-tu?" demanda Willow à Buffy.

" J-je vais bien. Je **sais** que mon futur va être nul, mais il y a une chance qu'il ne finisse pas comme ça. Je suppose que cette expérience m'a appris à ne pas m'appuyer sur des trucs. S'appuyer ne fait que te distraire." stata Buffy, lançant un sourire à Giles.

" Vous pourrez prendre les potions une fois qu'Angel et Cordélia seront arrivés. Je devrais chanter une incantation pour vous tous." dit Wesley, levant ses yeux de son carnet.

" Hummm… où sont-ils?" demanda Buffy.

* * *

Cordélia marchait rapidement vers la librairie, réalisant qu'elle était en retard et elle fonça dans Angel.

" Oomph."

" Désolé. J-j'avais juste besoin de te parler avant que… tu sais." dit Angel alors qu'il aidait Cordélia a retrouvé son équilibre.

" Bien, t'as intérêt à te grouiller. Ils sont tous anxieux de se débarrasser de leurs souvenirs de **leurs** futurs." répondit Cordélia amèrement.

" Le baiser qu'on a échangé la nuit passée… avant que je ne parte…" commença-t-il.

" Ouais?"

" C-c'étaient juste des sentiments du futur, pas vrai?"

" Je crois, oui. Le toi du présent aime Buffy, tu te rappelles? Tu l'as mentionné quand on était sur le point de s'embrasser." dit Cordélia, confuse.

" Ouais. Mais j-je ressens juste… c'est probablement juste tous mes sentiments du futur. Mais j'en ai tellement… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi dans le présent." bégaya Angel. Cordélia se pencha vers l'avant et planta rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Angel.

" Quelque chose?"

" Toujours pas sûr… peut-être que tu devrais réessayer." répondit Angel avec un grand sourire, mais il ne reçut qu'une claque.

" Ok, **je l'**admets. Je t'apprécie… la moi du présent apprécie le toi du présent. Mais, je sais que si ça n'était pas pour notre connection dans le futur… je ne ferais jamais rien à propos de ça." dit Cordélia.

" Donc même si j'avais bien des sentiments… il n'y aurait aucun d'intérêt à les dire maintenant?"

" Ouais… parce qu'il est possible que je sois encore plus déterminée à ne pas entrer là-dedans."

" Donc je suppose qu'une fois qu'on aura prit les potions, on part chacun de notre côté." dit Angel.

" Ouais… je suppose. C'est pas comme si on pouvait pas… ça détruirait l'équilibre des futurs de tout le monde et…"

" On ne veut pas que ça arrive."

" Ouais. Donc je suppose qu'on en finis avec ça et puis qu'on se connecte à LA plus tard… de la façon appropriée." finit Cordélia avec un sourire bien à elle, ce qui fit sourire Angel.

" Je suis partant." répondit Angel.

" Ok, alors entrons là-dedans." dit Cordélia alors qu'elle saisissait le bras d'Angel et ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

" Enfin!" soupira Alex.

"Désolé. Humm… on a été retenu." répondit Cordélia, agrippant la main d'Angel.

" R-retenu?" répéta Buffy. Sa voix était accusatrice et Cordélia rougit. Wesley apporte ensuite le plateau de petites potions.

" Je suppose que quoi que ce soit qui vous ait retenu, ça s'en ira bientôt." marmonna Buffy. Angel et Cordélia se regardèrent pendant un moment intense, avant de se lâcher la main.

" Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison." murmura Angel.

Les petites bouteilles vertes furent ensuite passées autour de la table pour chaque membre du Scooby Gang.

" Buvez les potions pendant que je dis l'incantation." instruit Wesley.

" Vous êtes sûr que ça marchera?" demanda Buffy.

" Oui. Tous les souvenirs des visions et des quelques jours passés seront effacés. Les miens inclus. Qui ou quoi que ce soit qui ait été lié à cet événement sera lavé de cet incident."

" Comment est-ce que les vôtres disparaîtront si vous ne prenez pas la potion?" demanda Willow.

" Je lirai l'incantation. Les potions enlèveront les visions… le sort enlèvera nos souvenirs des jours passés." Répondit Wesley.

" Avec quoi c'est fait?" demanda Cordélia, examinant le liquide.

" Crois-moi, tu ne veux le pas savoir, Cordélia." répondit Giles alors que Cordélia plissait le nez.

" On dirait de la morve." Commenta Alex, causant un chœur de 'ewww'. Cordélia, Buffy et Willow déposèrent leur potions simultanément.

" Ca n'est pas de la… **morve**." répondit Giles.

" Vous êtes sûr? Parce que ça à l'air affreusement liquide." observa Buffy.

" Buvez juste ces satanées potions!" s'exclama Giles. Les filles prirent alors les bouteilles à contre cœur avec un regard dégoûté.

" _Nihil visum. Nihil tentum_." commença Wesley.

" A votre santé." Murmura Alex alors comme tout le monde prenait sa bouteille et buvait pendant que Wesley continuait.

"_ Nihil visum. Nihil tentum. Species absisto. __Nihil visum. __Nihil tentum. Animus absisto._"

Tout le monde convulsa légèrement dans son siège. Soudainement une brume couleur cerise s'échappa de la bouche des personnes infectées, ce qui les fit retomber dans leur sièges. La brume de chaque personne se combina pour former un brouillard, qui se contracta ensuite et disparut.

Le Scooby Gang fut laissé inconscient.

" _Animus absisto_." Répéta calmement Wesley, avant de s'effondrer dans son siège, assommé.

_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard_

Un par un, en commençant par Giles, les occupants de la bibliothèque se réveillèrent de leur sommeils.

" Humm… qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Willow, regardant autour d'elle. Giles se leva et frotta ses lunettes avec un tissu.

" J-je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Faisions-nous des recherches?" demanda-il.

" Pas de bouquins." indiqua Oz.

" C'est le matin. Et il est là." remarqua Cordélia en pointant Angel, qui était assis à côté d'elle. Angel se leva vite de son siège, loin de toute lumière.

" Ca devait être quelque chose d'important si Angel est ici en plein jour." suggéra Buffy.

"Mon carnet est dans ma main. Peut-être que ça a quelque chose avoir avec ce que nous faisions." dit Wesley alors qu'il feuilletait son carnet.

" Merci Mr. Initiative." remarqua Alex. Wesley ignora le commentaire et continua de feuilleter.

" Quelque chose?" demanda Giles.

" Non." répondit Wesley, confus.

" Rien du tout?"

" Il n'y a rien là-dedans. C'est tout blanc." remarqua Wesley.

" Bien je me fiche personnellement de ce que je fais ici. Je pars… je ne resterai pas enfermée un…" Cordélia saisi le bras d'Alex et regarda sa montre.

"Dimanche. Attends, on est **dimanche**?"

" Je croyais qu'on était vendredi. Giles?" demanda Alex se tournant vers l'ancien Observateur. Il resta cependant perplexe lui-même.

" Est-ce que l'un de vous est physiquement blessé?"

" Non."

" Bien, alors j-je suppose que nous rencontrons tous une forme d'amnésie. J-je suggère qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on se repose." bégaya Giles.

Sa réponse sembla suffire aux habitants déconcertés, qui se dirigèrent vers la porte. Giles stoppa Buffy sur son chemin.

" Buffy, peut-être que tu devrais patrouiller plus tard, ce soir."

" Hummm… bien sûr Giles. Angel, tu viens avec moi?" demanda Buffy alors qu'elle saisissait légèrement la main d'Angel. Angel, désordonné, lança un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, ses yeux momentanément fixés sur Cordélia Chase qui était en plein milieu d'une dispute avec son ancien petit ami.

" Angel?" incita Buffy.

" Ouais, biensûr." répondit Angel alors qu'il se tournait vers Buffy. Juste avant de quitter la bibliothèque, il se tourna pour regarder la brunette pom-pom girl une fois de plus, pour quelque raison. Cette fois elle le regarda avec des yeux perplexes et lui lança un sourire de 100-watt. Il, en retour, lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la bibliothèque.

Fin.


End file.
